Āto dorobō
by lasolitaire
Summary: Re-publication de la fiction dans son intégralité (la fin n'étant jamais paru sur ce site).
1. Chapitre 1

**Āto dorobō**

 _Prologue_

 _Je n'arrive pas à identifier le moment même où la situation m'a échappé des mains. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Tout ce que je sais se résume à une chose. L'erreur est humaine. Et je ne sais même pas où la situation s'est envenimée. Où la situation a commencé à devoir incontrôlable. Où j'ai fait une erreur ou plutôt des erreurs. L'une d'entre elles étant de mêler ma vie professionnelle à ma vie personnelle._

 _Permettez-moi de vous raconter une histoire. Non une véritable affaire. L'affaire du voleur d'arts ou Āto dorobō comme on aime l'appeler ici au Japon._

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 _ **POV Natsuki Kruger.**_

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi moi. Pourquoi je me retrouve assise sur une chaise, dans une pièce éclairée uniquement par une lampe. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on me demande décrire, sur une feuille blanche à l'aide d'un stylo, ma déclaration. Mon aveu. Un aveu dont je ne connais même pas l'origine. Tout ce que je sais se résume à une chose. Je ne sais rien. J'ai été arrêtée ce matin à mon domicile alors que je dormais paisiblement. Emmenée au poste dans ma tenue de nuit. Heureusement que j'avais opté pour dormir en survêtement. Je fixe machinalement la seule vitre de la pièce. J'y distingue mon reflet. Le reflet d'une femme de trente ans paraissant en avoir bien plus. La fatigue de ces derniers mois sans doute. Je sais que derrière ce miroir se trouve plusieurs personnes qui étudient les moindres de mes faits et gestes. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour être à sept heures du matin considérée comme un suspect? Ou plutôt le suspect. Ma présence ne semblait pas anodine. Pour autant, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du chef d'accusation. Chef d'accusation perdu dans la lecture de mes droits ainsi que du passage de menottes autour de mes poignets. L'ouverture de la porte ne fait qu'accentuer ma pensée du départ. Je suis observée depuis le début. La seule chose que j'ignorais jusque-là était leur nombre ainsi que leur identité. Trois personnes prennent alors place. Trois femmes. Parmi elles, deux dont je connais réellement l'identité. L'une d'entre elles vient d'ailleurs se positionner à côté de moi pendant que l'autre reste en retrait, son regard posé sur la vitre. Elle ne me regarde pas. Je décide de ne pas lui demander des comptes. La seule femme que je ne connais pas prend alors la parole.

\- Je suis la commandante Midori Sugiura. Je ne vous présente pas l'inspectrice Viola ni l'Agent Yuuki, je pense que vous les connaissez assez bien. Ou est-ce une erreur de ma part?

Je souffle légèrement face à cette tirade. Le sarcasme y est percevable. Je décide de me concentrer sur le plus important. Ma présence ici. Je pensais que mes propos montreraient plus mon assurance. Au lieu de cela, ma voix semble me faire défaut. Je commence même à paniquer. Ma dernière crise d'angoisse date de plusieurs années. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas en parler au présent. Je dois poser mon souffle. Et surtout avoir une explication claire.

\- Pourquoi ai-je des menottes? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Nao?

Nao baisse instinctivement la tête vers le sol. Je sais ce que signifie ce comportement. Il ne traduit qu'une seule chose. L'impuissance. La commandante reprend plus fermement.

\- Votre cousine n'est pas ici pour vous donner des explications. Elle est ici en simple spectatrice. Et pour répondre à votre deuxième question, ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile vous connaissez les chefs d'accusation sur vous, Āto dorobō.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi elle parle. Je regarde alors la seconde personne qui m'est familière. Shizuru. Les propos de la commandante sont flous. Encore plus que le comportement de Shizuru. Elle semble en colère. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Mais apparemment, elle ne m'apportera pas son soutien. Peut-être qu'en éclaircissant ce malentendu, je pourrais repartir.

\- Āto dorobō ?

\- Allez-vous vraiment jouer celle qui ne sait rien?

Midori claque alors fermement ses mains sur la table me faisant sursauter au passage. Pense-t-elle vraiment que je me moque d'elle? Probablement. Elle semble essayer de se calmer mais en vain. Nao reste calme à mon plus grand étonnement. Mais ce comportement n'est pas forcément bon signe.

\- Plus de dix ans qu'Interpol essaie de vous mettre la main dessus alors cessez de nous prendre pour des amateurs! Il est mieux pour tout le monde que vous passiez aux aveux et ce maintenant!

Nao fixe un instant son chef. Elle semble lui poser une question silencieuse à laquelle Midori répond par un hochement de tête. Elle saisit alors quelque chose à sa taille s'avérant être un trousseau de clés.

\- Avances tes mains vers moi.

Je m'exécute en fronçant les sourcils. Nao semble se battre contre elle-même. Mais encore une fois, je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Elle reprend tout en me retirant les menottes.

\- Tu devrais tout nous dire Natsuki.

Voilà pourquoi elle est aussi calme. Elle est aussi convaincue de ma culpabilité. Ma propre cousine. Malgré ce sentiment de trahison, j'arrive à articuler quelques mots.

\- Vous dire quoi? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici Nao? Expliques-moi.

Shizuru prend difficilement la parole tout en s'installant sur la dernière chaise, en face de Nao. Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle pas? Je lui ai donné ma confiance. Ma reconnaissance. Mon amitié et surtout mon amour. Tout ceci pour finir sur une chaise? Moi en suspecte, elle en inspectrice? J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct. Ne pas succomber à mon envie.

\- Que vous êtes Āto dorobō serait déjà un bon début Kruger-han.

Son ton est amer et froid. Comme lors de notre première rencontre. J'aimerais sourire à ce souvenir mais le lieu n'est pas propice à cela. Je veux qu'elle me regarde.

\- Shizuru ...

\- C'est Inspectrice Viola!

La colère. Pourquoi est-elle en colère? Je décèle une autre chose dans son regard. La déception. Mais sait-elle à quel point son détachement me fait mal? Mais je ne peux pas lui faire une scène. Pas ici. Peut-être que je devrais respecter la dénomination qu'elle souhaite.

\- Inspectrice ... Je vois. Alors Inspectrice Viola, sachez que je n'ai aucune idée de toute merde! Quant à toi Nao ... Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai ... Ma propre cousine ne me croit pas. C'est du délire.

Je n'ose même pas regarder leur chef. Je serais déjà en prison si on l'écoutait. Pour autant, elle propose une chose me laissant perplexe.

\- Nous vous laissons une chance de nous expliquer.

\- Vous expliquer quoi?

\- Vos dix dernières années. Nous vous couperons quand nous aurons une question alors si vous êtes vraiment innocente, ce que je doute fortement, vous coopérerez. Sinon je vous collerais moi-même au trou c'est clair?

Je n'ai rien à cacher alors j'accepte. Mais je dois savoir la chose le plus importante pour moi. Ma cousine semble attendre que je prenne la parole.

\- Nao?

\- Hum?

\- Où est ...

\- Avec Miyu rassures-toi. Elle va bien.

J'essaie de me souvenirs de tout. Depuis ces dix dernières années, je suis en colère. Surtout à cause de la réaction de Shizuru. Elle, à qui j'ai déjà livré une partie de ma vie. Elle qui ne semble ne pas avoir écouté pour oser m'accuser sans preuves. la colère est alors perceptible dans ma voix.

\- Je vais vous raconter toute ma vie ... Pour que je puisse la poursuivre au côté de la seule personne importante pour moi. Ma fille.

Shizuru frissonne légèrement face à mon ton dur mais essaye de paraître stoïque. Je sais alors qu'elle regrette sa précédente réaction. Midori reprend alors sa demande.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

 _"Du plus loin que je me souviennes, je n'ai aucune idée de qui pouvait être mon père. Ma mère m'a élevé ici à Fuuka jusqu'à mes treize ans. J'allais à l'Académie de Fuuka avec Nao et essayait du mieux que je pouvais de réussir. Un soir lors d'une soirée, j'ai dû boire plus que prévu car je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis devenue mère à l'âge de quinze ans. Hikari a toujours et sera toujours ma priorité. Quand ma fille a eu trois mois, j'ai dû déménager chez ma tante, la mère de Nao ... "_

\- Vous avez eu des conflits avec votre mère?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ce déménagement?

\- Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture.

Je voyais qu'aussitôt la réponse entendue, la commandante regrettait sa question. Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Un souvenir douloureux. Je me revois pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps à l'enterrement. Sentir Nao me serrer dans ses bras alors que ma tante prenait soin de ma fille. Elles étaient toutes les trois ma famille. Midori m'arrête dans mes pensées.

\- Ensuite?

 _"J'ai essayé de finir le lycée pour pouvoir rentrer à l'Université. Mais c'était difficile. La mère de Nao était encore en activité et je devais souvent rentrer plus tôt pour veiller sur ma fille. J'ai échappé de très près à l'expulsion mais je n'avais pas d'assez bons résultats pour avoir mon année. La situation était délicate et j'ai préféré abandonner. Redoubler demandait des moyens et je n'en avais pas assez. J'ai décidé de partir de chez ma tante ..."_

Midori me recoupe la parole de nouveau. Je ne sortirais jamais de cette pièce si ça continue.

\- Elle vous a demandé de partir?

\- Non mais elle avait déjà en charge Nao et étant mère célibataire ... Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau.

Nao allait répliquer mais Midori secoua la tête.

\- Poursuivez.

 _"Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : que ma fille ne manque de rien. Et c'est peut-être pour cela que j'ai accepté les agissements de Ahn. Avant que vous me demandez, oui il s'agit bien de la première fille de la famille des Luu. L'héritière de l'empire du cristal."_

Midori me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Sans doute se demandait-elle pourquoi j'étais assise ici au lieu de me prélasser dans une baignoire en marbre avec l'héritière. Peut-être avais-je fait une erreur, il y a cinq ans. Peut-être que si j'avais décidé de rester avec elle, je ne serais pas actuellement assise ici. Et surtout que je ne devrais pas faire face au regard rageur de Shizuru. Je savais qu'elle détestait que l'on parle d'Ahn. Pensait-elle que je l'aimais encore? Peut-être. Et elle avait peut-être raison. Une partie de moi lui sera éternellement reconnaissante ... Mais cela s'arrête là. Alors est-ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais se résume au fait que je déteste cette situation. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Shizuru rendrait la situation encore plus inconfortable ... Que cherchait-elle à prouver?

\- Quels sont vos rapports avec Ahn Luu ?

Je secoue la tête face à la question.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à cela.

\- Répondez à la question de l'inspecteur Viola s'il vous plaît.

Pourquoi dois-je replonger encore une fois dans ce souvenir ... Que veux-tu réellement entendre Shizuru?

\- Ahn Luu était ou plutôt est une femme douce et attentionnée. Son seul défaut était son côté volage.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré?

Je fixais machinalement Shizuru puis murmura doucement.

\- Une rencontre au hasard ... Peut-être que je devrais cesser de porter de l'importance à ce type de rencontre.

Shizuru se raidit sur le coup alors que sa chef reprit tout en se préparant à noter.

\- Je vous écoute.

 _" J'avais trouvé un boulot de femme de ménage, dans un hôtel. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais cela payait les factures. J'avais dix-huit ans et je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. La plupart des clients ne prenait pas la peine de ranger leur chambre ou de refaire le lit. Ahn était l'une des exceptions. Je me souviens être entrée une fois dans sa chambre alors qu'elle finissait de s'habiller. Je l'ai tout simplement ignoré. Mon comportement a dû lui paraître suspect car elle a déposé sa mallette et s'est avancée vers moi avec un léger sourire._

 _\- Tout va bien Miss?_

 _Je m'étais contentée de hocher la tête. Mon patron avait été clair : je n'étais pas payer pour discuter avec les clients. Je me souviens de son toucher doux et délicat. Elle avait simplement pris le balai entre mes mains et m'avait caressé doucement le visage. Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse me lire aussi facilement. Elle reprit avec une voix plus claire, plus rassurante._

 _\- Pourquoi autant de tristesse sur ce si joli visage ? ... Vous ne semblez guère plus âgée que moi et pourtant ... Il est fort dommage qu'une si belle beauté soit masquée par toute cette douleur._

 _Je me souviens avoir frissonné légèrement lorsque je la sentis me pousser contre le lit. Elle me sourit légèrement tout en murmurant._

 _\- La chambre est propre alors prenez ce temps pour vous reposer Miss. Cela permettra peut-être d'alléger une partie de vos maux._

 _Jamais personne externe à ma famille avait été aussi attentionnée avec moi. Et ce ne fut que le début. Elle s'arrangeait pour être toujours là lorsque je me présentais. Peu à peu, nous avons eu des échanges amicaux puis de plus en plus personnels. Jusqu'à son départ. Elle est restée plus de six mois à l'hôtel. Lors de son dernier jour, elle m'a invité au restaurant et malgré mon souhait de décliner l'invitation, j'avais fini par accéder à sa requête. Elle ne prit pas de gants. Elle m'a juste dit entre deux gorgées de vin._

 _\- Je serais prendre soin de ta fille comme si elle était la mienne Natsuki. Alors viens avec moi, je te promets que tu ne manqueras de rien. Ni toi, ni ce que j'espère pouvoir un jour appeler notre fille."_

\- Sur ce plan là, elle a tenu sa parole. Durant nos sept ans de vie commune, elle s'est occupée de ma fille comme de son propre sang.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors?

Un léger "crac" m'arrêta dans ma prise de parole. Shizuru avait cassé son crayon de bois en deux. Colère, oui je le savais pertinemment. Elle connaissait déjà tout cela. Elle m'avait alors fait par de son sentiment. Sur l'importance de la fidélité lorsque l'on s'engager dans une vie de couple. Sur son envie de coller une gifle à Ahn suite à son comportement. Mais elle était l'initiatrice de cette discussion. Peut-être ne pensait-elle pas que je me livrerais autant. Je repris tout en me concentrant davantage sur Shizuru.

\- Je l'ai surprise une fois la tête entre les cuisses d'une autre femme. Mais je n'ai rien dit. J'avais un toit, de l'argent et ma fille ne manquait de rien. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux. Ahn adorait ma fille. J'ai donc résisté pendant sept ans. Et ce même si on ne couchait plus ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans.

Je vis une légère surprise orner les traits refermés de Shizuru. Cette dernière partie ... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Je repris avant de me faire reprendre à partie.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'Hikari grandissait et que bientôt elle se rendrait compte de la situation. Alors je suis partie. Ensuite j'ai été de villes en villes pour trouver un emploi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire.

 _Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** **J'ai décidé de publier rapidement les différents chapitres que j'avais déjà posté sur Fanfiction car ceux-ci sont très proches (voir similaires) de la première publication. Pour les nouveaux chapitres, le rythme de publication sera de l'ordre d'un chapitre par semaine pour que je puisse finir la fiction sans trop vous faire attendre. Car non, je n'ai pas encore fini cette fiction. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me perdre moi-même dans tout ça ^^. Merci pour les reviews.** **Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 2_

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Midori hocha la tête tout en se frottant le cou. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

\- Avez-vous participé à des gala durant les sept ans que vous étiez avec Ahn Luu?

J'hoche machinalement la tête. Midori balance plusieurs photos sur la table.

\- Vous les avez donc tous rencontré n'est-ce pas?

J'essaie de me remémorer les visages mais en vain. Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux personnes m'entourant dans ce genre d'événement. J'étais comme les fleurs. Je faisais partie du décor. Midori me coupe dans la sollicitude de ma mémoire.

\- Je veux que vous m'expliquiez clairement pourquoi vous avez atterri ici. Point par point.

Je souffle légèrement et reprends mon discours.

 _"- Vous rentrez déjà?_

 _Malgré la frustration, la peur et la colère que je ressentais à ce moment précis, je ne pouvais pas être grossière envers la femme m'accueillant. Je lui ai adressé un léger sourire pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez elle._

 _\- Merci pour votre aide Maria._

 _Maria fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle me connaissait depuis maintenant un an et demi. Au départ, nous n'étions que voisines de palier. Et petit à petit, je lui avais attribué une place dans mon quotidien. Et surtout dans celui de ma fille. Maria n'avait pas besoin de demander car elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle savait comment je réagissais. Pour autant, elle posa quand même la question, me donnant un moyen de m'alléger de la pression sur mes épaules. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Maria avait appris que je ne se plaignais que peu, malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais aussi que j'étais une jeune femme débordée, avec des responsabilités. Trop de responsabilités._

 _\- Tout va bien?_

 _\- J'ai été virée Maria._

 _J'avais mal mais pas à cause de mon renvoi. Mais pour l'avenir de ma fille._

 _\- Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire._

 _Maria retira son manteau et le raccrocha au porte-manteau. Elle savait que je ne lui demanderais pas de rester même si je ne voulais pas rester seule à l'heure actuelle._

 _\- Je vais nous faire un peu de thé._

 _Le silence avait pris peu à peu la place. Maria décida de le rompre sachant pertinemment que je resterais murée dans celui-ci. Comme à mon habitude._

 _\- Avez-vous d'autres pistes pour un emploi?_

 _La vérité était dure. Plus d'un an que je suis ici. Plus de vingt_ _employeurs. Aucune des situations n'étaient stables à long terme_. _Je finissais toujours par être renvoyée. Manque d'expérience, retard, fatigue ou simplement coupure dans le personnel. Tous amenaient vers la même fin : absence de revenus._

 _\- Je suis grillée dans les environs ..._

 _\- Que comptez-vous faire?_

 _Il était temps de tenter autre chose ... Ailleurs._

 _\- Nous allons encore devoir déménager ..._

 _Maria déposa sa tasse et prit mes mains. Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour moi. Je le voyais dans ses yeux._

 _\- Un jour ou l'autre, les choses s'amélioreront pour vous. Ne perdez jamais espoir Natsuki._

 _Je me souviens avoir rigolé légèrement. Je suis née sous une mauvaise étoile. L'espoir? Je n'y crois plus depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne pouvais pas sombrer. Je devais rester forte. Pas pour moi. Mais pour elle. Pour ma fille._

 _\- Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier pour votre aide. Je vous dois beaucoup._

 _Maria se releva et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _\- Vous m'avez aidée beaucoup plus croyez-moi. J'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite avant que je ne rejoigne ma fille et mon mari._

 _C'est la dernière fois que je la voyais. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle perdrait la vie quelques jours après notre départ. Mais je l'ignorais aussi et ai répondu naïvement._

 _\- Je l'espère aussi Maria."_

\- Voilà la raison de ma venue ici.

\- Votre perte d'emploi?

Je secoue la tête, essayant de me remettre de ce souvenir. Je désigne alors Nao.

\- Parce qu'il ne me reste plus qu'elle comme famille.

\- Vous rappelez-vous de votre arrivée?

J'acquiesce avec un léger sourire. Nao semble savoir à quoi je pense car elle précède Midori.

\- J'avais eu une journée de merde. Alors ... Nous avons partagé nos journées.

Midori fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Eh bien Agent Yuuki. Je vous écoute.

Nao déglutit difficilement.

\- Je crois que cela ne vous plaira pas.

 _"- Je veux un avocat._

 _\- Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu as fait de l'argent._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas le droit! Je veux un avocat!_

 _Ce petit con commençait vraiment à m'énerver alors ... Comment dire ... Peut-être que je l'ai un peu malmené ... Mais je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fait pas la loi. La prochaine chose qu'il a compris et que je pouvais facilement le maîtriser._

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un petit salopard qui vole les vieilles. Tu n'as aucun droit ici._

 _\- Quoi j'ai volé ta vieille pour que tu sois aussi ..._

 _Oui j'avoue que le mention de ma mère est toujours un déclencheur chez moi. Mais je travaille dessus je vous rassure. Dans mon esprit, il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen de persuasion lorsque je l'ai attrapé par le col et collais contre le mur._

 _\- Ne reparles jamais de ma mère si tu veux rester en vie ..._

 _\- Agent Yuuki, vous êtes demandée à l'accueil._

 _J'étais frustrée par cette interruption. Et surtout le sourire débile qu'arborait mon suspect. Je l'ai donc balancé sur sa chaise. A l'extérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire se trouvait Tate. Ce cornichon s'est mis à me faire la morale._

 _\- T'es pas bien sérieux! T'imagine si la chef est au courant de cela?_

 _\- M'en fout. C'est qu'une petite merde._

 _\- Heu ..._

 _\- J'parle de lui ... Pas de la chef._

 _Je vous assure que je ne parlais pas de vous. Mais bien du suspect._

 _\- T'as pas déjà été suspendue pour excès de violences?_

 _\- Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires Tate. Alors?_

 _\- Alors quoi?_

 _\- Qui m'attend à l'accueil?_

 _\- J'sais pas. J'ai pas demandé._

 _J'avoue que l'idée de lui mettre mon poing dans le pif était à la porte de mon esprit. Mais j'ai préféré reporter mon attention sur la vitre. J'étais satisfaite. Le jeune homme saisit le papier et rédigeait ce qui s'avéra être sa déposition._ _Arrivée à l'accueil, c'est un mélange d'émotions qui m'envahit. La joie mais aussi l'inquiétude. Natsuki n'est pas du genre à rendre visite alors j'envisageais le pire. J'avais besoin de retrouver un peu de self-control avant de connaître la raison. L'humour a été la seule chose que je pouvais envisager._

 _\- Tiens mais qui voilà? L'enfant prodige rentre enfin au bercail?_

 _Natsuki se rapprocha et après quelques instants de réflexion m'étreint légèrement. Je savais que la situation devait être plus critique que je ne pouvais l'imaginer._

 _\- Tu dois vraiment être mal si tu me fais un câlin._

 _\- C'est une accolade. Et oui je suis vraiment mal._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps d'en demander plus._

 _\- J'ai été virée de mon boulot._

 _\- Encore? Natsuki ... Viens on va s'installer à la cafet'. ça sera mieux pour discuter._

 _J'avais vraiment besoin de ce café._

 _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Pour faire court, l'un de mes employeur m'a vu travaillé pour mon autre employeur. Il lui en a donc parlé et comme je travaille quatorze heures par jour, ce qui est illégal, ils ..._

 _\- T'ont viré. Tu viens donc t'installer ici?_

 _\- Cela ne dépend que de toi._

 _\- De moi?_

 _Je me demandais bien où elle voulait en venir._

 _\- Tu connaîtrais pas du monde pour moi?_

 _Natsuki devait être vraiment désespérée pour me demander de l'aide. J'essayais de trouver un truc mais rien. Je ne souvenais juste de votre gueulante chef lorsque vous étiez partie à la salle d'archivages alors j'ai vu cela comme une possibilité._

 _\- On archive pas mal en ce moment ... Je vais me renseigner._

 _\- Merci._

 _Je voulais changer de sujet._

 _\- Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. Parlons du plus important maintenant. Où est-elle?_

 _Natsuki sourit légèrement. La pression semblait un peu moins sur ses épaules._

 _\- Elle est à l'Académie actuellement._

 _\- Fuuka est réputée pour son enseignement. C'est un mal pour un bien._

 _Natsuki semblait ailleurs pendant un instant._

 _\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute manière._

 _\- J'ai hâte de revoir ma filleule préférée en tout cas._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'une seule filleule Nao._

 _Je devais changer de sujet._

 _\- Et pour tes amours?_

 _Natsuki secoua la tête. La question n'avait pas sa place à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête. Trouver un emploi. Et surtout élever sa fille. Elle décida de me retourner la question._

 _\- Comment va Miyu et Alyssa?_

 _Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Natsuki était encore célibataire. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir vue avec quelqu'un. Pas depuis cinq ans. Intérieurement, je me demandais comment Natsuki pouvait vivre sans partager ses doutes dans l'intimité._

 _\- Elle grandit vite. Ma petite fille a déjà dix ans. Quant à Miyu, elle va bien. C'est un peu compliqué dans son boulot en ce moment mais elle ne veut pas trop en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que c'est par rapport à son boss._

 _\- Miyu n'a pas envie de retrouver son patron au poste ou pire à la morgue._

 _Je feins d'être outrée._

 _\- Genre je suis impulsive?_

 _\- Tu es impulsive._

 _Mon regard se porta sur une horloge._

 _\- Je dois retourner bosser avant que la chef ne se rende compte que je ne suis pas à mon poste. Tu loges où?_

 _\- Chez ma mère. La maison a besoin de réparation mais nous avons au moins un toit._

 _Je n'étais pas convaincue que séjourner dans la maison de sa défunte mère était une solution stable pour Natsuki. Pour autant, je préférais ne pas relancer le sujet. Je devais soutenir ma cousine ... Comme dans nos plus jeunes années._

 _\- Je finis à 16h alors je passerais voir Hikari, une fois que j'aurais récupéré Alyssa._

 _Pour simple réponse, je vis ma cousine se relever et se diriger vers l'extérieur."_

\- Vous avez encore usé de force sur un suspect!

Nao déglutit légèrement tout en se repositionnant sur son siège. Shizuru décida d'intervenir.

\- Sauf votre respect chef, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet.

Midori souffla mais je savais que Nao n'était pas sortie d'affaire. Midori me fixa un instant.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite?

Croyait-elle réellement que je pouvais répondre à cette question?

\- Ces événements datent d'il y a plus de neuf mois. Vous voulez que je vous retrace ...

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite?

Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce jour. Nao semblait avoir une meilleure mémoire que moi. Je me souvenais avoir rencontrer Nao puis me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

\- Je suis rentrée chez moi ... Enfin chez ma mère. J'ai dû faire le ménage jusqu'à l'heure de sortie de ma fille.

\- C'est à dire?

\- 15h pourquoi?

\- Combien de temps avez-vous pour vous rendre d'ici jusqu'à chez vous?

\- Je ... Environs dix minutes pourquoi?

Midori fixa Nao qui souffla mais hocha la tête.

\- Douze minutes chef si on veut être précis.

\- Et combien de temps avez-vous pour vous rendre à l'école de votre fille en partant de chez votre mère?

Je ne comprenais pas où tout cela allait mener.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder ma cousine. Je savais qu'elle donnerait la durée exacte.

\- Dix-neuf.

Midori griffonna quelque chose sur un calepin. J'y distinguais des heures approximatives. Elle retraçait les moindres faits et gestes.

\- Bien. Donc vous êtes partie chercher votre fille ...

\- Oui.

\- Je vous écoute.

Ceci n'en finira jamais ... Shizuru se releva avant même que je ne reprenne mon récit. Je pense que la partie avec Ahn ne lui plaisait guère. Mais au final, elle est la seule à avoir demandé. Elle sortit de la pièce sans même un regard. Peut-être était-ce le mieux après tout. Je repris donc là où j'en étais.

 _"Je me suis donc dirigée vers l'Académie de Fuuka. J'ai attendu ma fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la grille d'entrée. Elle ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. Je savais pourquoi mais j'ai préféré m'abstenir de tout commentaire. Mon bébé aurait raison quelque soit l'argumentation que je tenterais. J'ai donc essayé de changer son humeur lors du trajet._

\- _Comment était ton premier jour?_

 _Ma fille ne m'a pas répondu. Le trajet s'est donc fait dans le silence. J'ai essayé de la laisser mais en vain. Une fois la voiture garée à l'entrée dans la maison, je n'arrivais plus à assumer cette situation oppressante. Ma fille est intelligente mais je voulais éclaircir encore une fois les raisons de notre déménagement._

 _\- Je n'avais pas le choix Hikari._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'on parle de ça Maman. J'ai des devoirs et des cours à rattraper._

 _Je voulais qu'elle cesse de m'en vouloir. Je me sentais déjà assez mal. Je me suis donc rapprochée d'elle et assise sur le canapé. Elle était agenouillée, à proximité de la table basse. Je lui ai caressé les cheveux en essayant de la rassurer comme dans ses plus jeunes années. Ou peut-être avais-je besoin d'y croire moi-même._

 _\- C'est la dernière fois que nous quittons une ville. Je te le promets._

 _Hikari a simplement poursuivit sa tâche tout en murmurant à voix basse._

 _\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne tiendras jamais Maman._

 _\- Je tiendrais cette promesse. Comme j'ai tenu la promesse que tu manques de rien._

 _Hikari s'est subitement retournée et a trouvé refuge dans mon ventre._

 _\- Je suis désolée Maman. Mais c'est dur de quitter mes amies et de tout recommencer à chaque fois._

 _\- Je sais mon bébé. Je vais trouver une solution. Rassures-toi._

 _J'ai ensuite sursauté à l'entente d'un klaxon. Je savais que Nao en était la cause. Mais je voulais redonner le sourire à ma fille._

 _\- Je crois que tu devrais aller ouvrir la porte._

 _La seule chose que j'ai vu est une masse de cheveux un peu plus claire que ceux de ma fille, sauter sur elle. Ma fille arriva à articuler difficilement ce qui m'apporta un sourire._

- _A ... Alyssa?_

 _\- Hai!_

 _\- Et moi on m'oublie?_

 _\- Goddomazā !_

 _\- En personne ma grande._

 _Nao caressa le haut de la tête de Hikari et m'annonça sans grande formalité._

 _\- J'ai parlé à la DRH. Elle a transmis à ses supérieurs et ils sont d'accord pour que tu intègres la section d'archivages. T'as de la chance la personne avant toi vient de démissionner. Mais je te préviens c'est un boulot de merde._

 _\- Langage Maman!_

 _La première fois que je riais de bon coeur. Alyssa possède toutes les manières de Miyu. Cela n'a pas changé depuis notre dernière rencontre._

 _\- Je vois qu'elle suit le même chemin que Miyu._

 _\- Tu commence demain matin._

 _\- Merci pour ton aide Couz'._

 _\- Offres-moi un verre. C'est mieux que ton blabla."_

\- Vous confirmez Agent Yuuki?

Nao hocha la tête face à la réponse de sa supérieure. Je voyais que quelque chose ne leur plaisait guère mais je décidais de ne pas demander. Nao prit difficilement la parole.

\- Nous sommes restées ensemble jusqu'à 21h. Ensuite je suis rentrée pour voir ma femme et mettre ma fille au lit.

Midori claqua ses mains sur la table me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- L'étau se resserre autour de vous Āto dorobō.

 _Fin du chapitre 2_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : La réédition a quand -même un avantage : remarquer les fautes qui s'étaient glissées dans l'original ^^. Bon courage pour ceux et celles attendant patiemment le début du week-end. (ce qui n'est pas mon cas ... Je reprends le travail Lundi :( ... ^^). ****Bonne lecture. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 3_

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me disait cela. Pour autant, elle reprit avec un certain cynisme.

\- Votre cousine aurait fait un parfait alibi pour ce soir-là ... Pour autant, on vous a identifié à 23h30 près d'un hangar hors de la ville. Vous avez mal calculé votre coup.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Un hangar?

Midori hocha la tête.

\- Un sans-abri vous a vu. Une femme de votre taille, de votre gabarit, de la même couleur de cheveux et surtout vos yeux. Que faisiez-vous dans cet hangar? Du recel n'est-ce-pas?

La policière m'avait perdu en route. Je ne savais même pas de quoi elle parlait. Nao se releva et se dirigea à son tour à l'extérieur de la pièce. J'étais seule avec Midori. Celle-ci s'avança vers moi tout en murmurant.

\- Nous allégerons votre peine si vous coopérez.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'y comprends rien.

\- Vous n'y étiez donc pas?

Bien sûr que non. Je hochais la tête, essayant de me souvenir du reste de la soirée.

\- Nous avions bu avec Nao. j'ai dû m'endormir peu de temps après son départ.

Midori allait répondre mais se fit arrêter par un coup sur la porte. Shizuru était dans l'embrasure. Elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Midori qui se réinstalla.

\- Les propos de votre fille corrèlent avec ce que vous venez de me dire.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me suis relevée d'un coup et passa devant Midori qui me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Rasseyez-vous!

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit! Ma fille ...

\- Votre fille est avec la femme de votre cousine dans une autre pièce. Si vous n'avez rien à cacher, laissez-nous lui poser des questions.

Je fusillais du regard Shizuru.

\- Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal ou lui parle d'Ahn je ... Je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Même si c'est toi Shizuru!

Shizuru frissonna légèrement face à mon ton froid mais referma la porte sans un mot. Midori me replaça sur un siège.

\- Vous savez que vous n'arrangez pas votre cas? Menacez un agent de police.

Je secouais la tête.

\- Cela m'est bien égale. Je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance en cette femme. Je me suis trompée.

Midori se réinstalla à son tour et sortit une cigarette de sa poche.

\- Savez-vous ce que nous a dit le sans-abri?

\- Quel sans-abri?

\- Celui qui vous a vu dans cet entrepôt.

Je passais une main sur mon visage.

\- Je ne sais même pas de quel entrepôt vous parlez.

\- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire.

 _"J'aime venir ici le soir car il n'y a généralement personne. Pour autant, j'ai remarqué une lumière provenant d'un entrepôt. Pensant pouvoir récolter encore un peu d'argent, je me suis rapproché mais la présence d'hommes avec des armes à feu m'en a dissuadé. J'ai voulu rebroussé chemin mais j'avoue que la curiosité est l'un de mes plus gros péchés. J'ai vu un renforcement à l'arrière de l'entrepôt et m'y suis engouffré. J'ai alors entendu quelques bribes de la conversation._

 _\- Je n'arrives pas à croire que vous avez réussi à l'obtenir ... Une telle merveille. Je vous en donne 500 000 ? En coupure de 500 ça vous va?_

 _La scène se passait dans l'obscurité mais était ébranlée par la présence d'un faible halo de lumière. Pas un seul bruit n'était percevable de l'extérieur. Pour autant plusieurs personnes étaient présentes. Certaines avec des armes en main, d'autres avec une mallette ou une loupe en main. L'homme à la loupe finit par porter son regard vers une personne semblant attendre quelque chose._

 _\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Les deux dernières fois ne m'avaient pas déçu mais là ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Un tel chef d'oeuvre ... Vous être extraordinaire Mademoiselle._

 _Voyant l'absence de réponse, l'homme fit signe à un autre homme portant une mallette. Celui-ci la déposa sur une table et l'ouvrit._

 _\- Je vous laisse recompter._

 _Je n'ai pas réussi à voir le visage de la femme. Elle n'a même pas prononcé le moindre mot._

 _\- N'hésitez pas à me contacter quand vous avez une autre affaire de ce genre à me proposer. Malgré que vous n'êtes guère loquasse, vous faîtes un vrai travail de professionnel. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à vous reconvertir?_

 _Seul le bruit de pas quittant les lieux fut sa réponse. J'ai alors moi-aussi quitté les lieux et me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec une voiture. Je me suis précipité derrière un container avant d'être vu ou pire abattu. J'ai alors vu des cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un regard vert émeraude. Je pensais pouvoir enfin dormir mais quelques heures après la transaction, la même voiture ainsi que la même femme étaient de nouveau sur les lieux. Elle a simplement déposé une mallette à terre et est repartie. Un homme est sorti de l'obscurité quelques minutes après et a saisi la mallette. Il a ensuite sortit un portable de sa veste et semblait lire ou répondre à un message. Il commença une retraite non sans un léger murmure._

 _\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui vous êtes Āto dorobō._

 _Après cela, j'ai préféré partir car le lieu ne semblait plus aussi calme que je ne le pensais."_

Midori claqua le calepin après sa lecture. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de me dépêtrer de cette situation qui tournait à mon désavantage.

\- Ma fille vous a dit que j'étais à la maison.

\- Votre fille est partie se coucher peu après vous. Vous auriez très bien pu partir.

\- C'est du délire.

\- Vraiment?

Je dis alors la seule chose dans mon esprit.

\- Avez-vous des enfants?

La question semblait l'étonner. Je n'attendis pas sa réponse pour poursuivre la raison de ma demande.

\- Parce que si c'était le cas, vous n'auriez jamais envisagé la possibilité que je laisse seule ma fille mineure dans une maison en pleine nuit, sans un adulte à proximité.

Elle se contenta de gribouiller quelques mots dans son calepin puis reprit son interrogatoire.

\- Parlez-moi de votre premier jour ici?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Je parlais de votre premier jour d'emploi.

J'espérais que Nao reviendrait pour me soutenir mais peut-être était-elle avec ma fille. Je devais en finir au plus vite.

 _"- C'est ça que t'appelles une petite salle d'archives ?_

 _J'étais littéralement sidérée. Devant moi, plusieurs allées remplies d'étagères, elles-même remplies de boîtes en carton, eux-même remplis de dossiers. Nao tapota mon épaule. Je ne pouvais que capituler. J'avais besoin de cet emploi._

 _\- Dis toi que tu vas avoir de l'occupation pendant un moment. Si tu fais pas de conneries, t'es au moins là pour trois ans._

 _\- Qu'est devenue la personne avant moi?_

 _Nao resserra son emprise sur mon épaule._

 _\- Scanner des tonnes de dossiers peut rendre barge tu sais._

 _\- Elle est devenue folle?_

 _\- Mais non baka! Elle a juste trouvé un meilleur boulot._

 _Nao a toujours le chic pour faire croire des choses farfelues._

 _\- Je vais chercher la personne qui se charge de la session. Elle va tout t'expliquer._

 _Je scannais les étagères sans fin et commençais à m'aventurer à l'intérieur des allées. Le nez en l'air, j'ai heurté par mégarde une personne tenant un dossier. Je n'ai jamais su qui s'était. Le dossier tomba à terre et instinctivement je me suis accroupie pour le ramasser. J'ai aperçu plusieurs photos dont l'une d'entre elles montrait une femme décapitée._

 _\- On s'y habitue avec le temps._

 _Je tendis rapidement le dossier à la personne qui me présentait sa main._

 _\- Je suis désolée. Tenez._

 _Je suis retournée à mon point de départ en essayant de me retirer les photos de la tête. Nao était en compagnie d'une autre jeune femme._

 _\- Nat' ça va?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi?_

 _\- T'es pâle ... Pire qu'un cadavre._

 _J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits._

 _\- Tomoe voici Natsuki. Natsuki, Tomoe. Elle va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire. On se voit plus tard._

 _J'ai présenté ma main à cette femme mais elle s'en foutait. Elle avait déjà instauré une hiérarchie entre elle et moi._

 _\- Pour toi c'est Marguerite ou Madame vu?_

 _\- Je ... Ok._

 _Tomoe saisit un dossier et énonça glacialement._

 _\- Tu prends un dossier, tu ouvres la première page. Tu recopies ce qui est écrit ici. Tu valides. Tu tournes la page, tu scannes la page puis tu passes à la page d'après jusqu'à ce que tout soit scanné. Une fois fait, tu cliques ici, récupères la feuille ici. Puis tu l'agrafes ici au dossier. Puis tu passes à un autre dossier du carton. Quand tous les dossiers sont finis. Tu remets le carton en place et en prends un autre. Des questions?_

 _\- Je ..._

 _\- Bien! Au travail._

 _Sur ce, Tomoe me laissa seule avec plusieurs dossiers. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai senti une présence derrière moi._

 _\- Tu n'es pas payée pour lire les dossiers. Alors si tu ne veux pas être virée tu recopies et scannes sans t'intéresser à ce qui est écrit à l'intérieur._

 _Je me souviens avoir murmuré une fois seule une affirmation._

 _\- Nao a raison ... Ce boulot rend dingue"_

Midori portait un léger sourire face à mon récit.

\- Tomoe est assez spéciale. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour délibérer sur son caractère.

Un léger coup sur la porte rompit les quelques secondes de silence. Nao réapparut à mon grand soulagement. Elle s'assied à mes côtés et murmura.

\- Hikari est avec Miyu. Tu sais qu'elle ne laissera rien arriver à ta fille.

\- Qu'en est-il d'Alyssa?

\- Elle est ici ... Dans le bureau de Viola. Elle dort, je suis partie vérifier.

\- Hum ...

Je fixais un instant Midori suite à son toussotement. Nao se remit correctement dans son siège. Midori reprit son calepin.

\- Comment avez-vous connu l'inspectrice Viola?

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle vient faire là-dedans?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions Madame Kruger!

Nao posa une main sur la mienne.

\- Je lui ai parlé en premier de Viola.

\- Vraiment?

La question m'était posée indirectement.

\- Oui. Nao m'a parlé de Shizuru quelques jours après son affectation.

\- Quand était votre jour d'affectation?

Nao portait un sourire narquois.

\- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire Chef.

 _"- Agent Yuuki, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans la phrase 'ne pas user de violence en salle d'interrogatoire?'_

 _J'essayais de rester droite sur ma chaise malgré votre aura colérique Chef._

 _\- Il m'avait cherché!_

 _\- Voulez-vous être encore suspendue?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Alors tâchez de vous graver cette phrase au fer chaud dans votre crâne. Sinon je la graverais pour vous!_

 _\- Bien Chef._

 _\- Je vous ai convoqué pour vous parler d'autre chose._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Vous allez être sous les ordres de l'inspectrice en chef du département central._

 _\- Vous me recalez sur des affaires de vol?_

 _\- Vous êtes affectée à la section délinquance depuis votre arrivée._

 _\- Cela me convient parfaitement._

 _\- Voyez ça comme une nouvelle expérience. Cela pourra vous permettre de voir un profiler en action._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Pas de mais! Exécution!_

 _Je n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée. Votre porte doit s'en souvenir d'ailleurs. Je me souviens m'être affalée sur mon siège de bureau. J'essayais de me calmer mais avec Chie à proximité, c'était peine perdue._

 _\- Que voulez la commandante?_

 _\- Midori me met avec Viola!_

 _\- Ouah la chance ..._

 _\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Chie!_

 _Chie se leva de sa chaise et se plaça sur mon bureau._

 _\- Non je suis sérieuse. Elle a un putain de flair cette nana. Et en plus, elle fait plaisir à voir. Si j'étais pas déjà en couple avec Aoi ..._

 _\- Je m'en fous de ça! Les enquêtes de vol et toutes ses merdes ça m'intéresse pas._

 _\- Ton dernier cas c'était pas un gamin qui volait les vieilles?_

 _\- C'est pas pareil! Là je vais être avec une nana qui passe sa vie son cul sur une chaise à réfléchir sur les différentes hypothèses. T'appelles ça un boulot de flic toi?_

 _Aujourd'hui je sais que j'aurais dû fermer ma gueule au moment même où Chie avait changé de couleur. Mais ... Non j'ai préféré extériorisé ma colère._

 _\- Nao tu ne devrais pas dire ça._

 _\- Pourquoi? Cette bonne femme et son thé! J'vais apprendre à faire des infusions ... C'est ça ma punition? Fais chier sérieux._

 _\- Nao tu devrais ..._

 _\- Non pas de Nao! Je vais lui dire ce que je pense moi. Inspectrice ou pas inspectrice cette Viola va ..._

 _\- Ara je vais quoi?_

 _Je savais qui était à l'origine de cette phrase. Je savais aussi que ça amènerait à une demande d'explication ou pire à une suspension. Il fallait que j'essaie de limiter la casse._

 _\- Inspectrice ... Laissez-moi vous ..._

 _\- On m'avait prévenue de vos débordements Yuuiki-san mais un conseil ... Ne m'énervez surtout pas._

 _\- Oui Madame._

 _Viola portait un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Diabolique dans mon esprit. Sûrement sensuel dans celui de Chie ou de la plupart des personnes témoins de la scène._

 _\- Bien. Je vous attends demain pour que nous puissions échanger sur mon affaire actuelle. Oh et apportez le thé tant que vous y êtes_.

 _Je me souviens avoir senti un léger frisson. Vite oublié lorsque j'ai frappé Chie à l'épaule lorsqu'elle a explosé de rire._

 _\- Cette femme est la réincarnation du diable."_

\- Agent Yuuki ...

J'essayais de ne pas rire à mon tour face à cette révélation. Nao leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je ne fais que relater les faits Chef.

Midori leva les yeux au ciel. Nao ne sortirait pas indemne de cette interrogatoire.

\- Revenons à vous. Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi vous êtes entrée en contact avec Viola.

Je souris légèrement.

\- Pour ma fille.

\- Pardon?

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter.

 _"Un peu plus tard cette journée-là, je me suis affalée sur mon canapé. Mon boulot allait me tuer ... L'ambiance était morbide. Le froid, les bruits de pas lointains, des ombres dans les allées et pire Tomoe ... La réincarnation d'une psychopathe. Mais je devais tenir et accepter ce que l'on m'offrait. J'entendis de légers pas derrière moi puis un léger murmure._

 _\- Maman?_

 _\- Hum?_

 _\- L'Académie m'a donné ça._

 _Je pris le papier et lus avec une certaine fierté ce qui était écrit dessus. Voilà pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lâcher prise._

 _\- Mon petit prodige a encore frappé._

 _\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça Maman._

 _Je frôlais la tête de ma fille. Celle-ci avait pris place sur le canapé à côté de moi._

 _\- Je suis fière de toi. Tu es la seule chose que j'ai réussi._

 _Hikari sourit difficilement. La réalité était parfois dure pour elle, même si elle ne le montrait pas._

 _\- Je ne pense pas accepter._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça?_

 _\- Il faut s'entraîner tous les jours Maman et ... On n'a pas les moyens d'avoir un piano à la maison._

 _\- Il y a une salle de musique à l'Académie non?_

 _\- Elle est fermée dès la fin des cours Maman._

 _Je baissais les yeux sur la note. Encore une fois, l'argent était le nœud du problème. Tout était toujours question d'argent. Je respirais douloureusement. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Les rêves de ma fille ne verraient jamais le jour. La pratique de la danse, puis du golf ou encore de l'équitation. Tous ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Jusqu'à ce qu'à ses six ans. Hikari avait découvert le piano et avait aimé en jouer. Sans l'aide de personne, elle avait appris le solfège et ses premières gammes. Mais aujourd'hui, sa seule passion serait encore une fois un doux rêve. Je me demandais un instant si c'était un signe du destin ou une malédiction. Ma fille me prit délicatement la note des mains ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité._

 _\- Ce n'est rien Maman ... Ce n'est pas important._

 _\- Bien sûr que si c'est important._

 _Hikari força un sourire._

 _\- Avec les cours et les examens je pense que je devrais arrêter de ..._

 _\- Je vais trouver une solution._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Pas de mais ... Tu as un don Hikari._

 _Je câlinais doucement ma fille et énonçais un dernier murmure avant de me relever._

 _\- Je ne te laisserais pas abandonner ce que tu aimes pour une question d'argent."_

\- Voilà donc le motif de tous ses vols ...

 _Fin du chapitre 3_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à signaler que la mère de Natsuki est morte dans cette fiction donc elle ne peut pas être à l'origine de vols. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses à ce qu'on raconte. Sachant cela, êtes-vous sûr(e) de l'innocence de Natsuki? Dans ce cas, qui pourrait se cacher derrière** **Āto dorobō? Les prochains chapitres risquent de vous mettre sur la voie ou vous surprendre ^^. Merci au MP et reviews. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 4_

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de creuser ma propre tombe? Midori reprit tout en tapotant légèrement son stylo sur le calepin.

\- Et quel rapport avec l'inspectrice Viola?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien volé et si vous me laissez ...

Midori explosa de colère sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Une de nos taupes était au service d'une de vos clientes ...

Encore une fois, elle m'avait perdu. Midori reprit avec plus de sarcasme.

\- Et comme par hasard, ce jour-là, l'une des oeuvres que vous avez volé s'est retrouvée chez une riche russe. Alors cessez de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas!

Qu'est-ce qu'une russe venait faire dans cette histoire? J'essayais de nier mais elle ouvrit un rapport et reprit amèrement la parole.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas la seule cliente russe que vous aviez! Laissez-moi vous lire cela ... Peut-être que ça vous aidera à reconnaître les faits.

 _"La veuve noire étudia à l'aide d'une loupe un tableau. Elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Tant de beauté, tant de finesse. Un sourire orna ses lèvres lorsqu'elle distingua une signature en bas du tableau._

 _\- En effet c'est bien l'original. Comment l'avez-vous eu?_

 _Elle me fixa en quête de réponse. Je souris légèrement sachant que je devais jouer le jeu pour démanteler ce trafic._

 _\- Āto dorobō._

 _\- Vous l'avez vu?_

 _\- Voir est un grand mot ..._

 _\- Vous n'avez toujours aucune idée de qui est derrière ce mystérieux personnage?_

 _Je secouais la tête et me retirais. Je savais que l'homme de la transaction n'était qu'un pion. Il m'avait juste remis le tableau en échange d'argent. Et lorsque je lui avais demandé qui était l'auteur de ce vol, il m'avait simplement répondu que c'était le voleur d'art lui-même qui se l'était octroyé. Ne voulant pas paraître suspect, je ne pouvais lui demander plus de renseignements. Après tout, cela ne faisait que deux ans que j'étais sous couverture. Pour autant, je pus percevoir un simple murmure lorsque la veuve se retrouva seule._

 _\- Āto dorobō ... Pourquoi voler des aussi beaux chefs-d'œuvre et n'en demander qu'une si petite somme? Vous auriez pu en avoir le triple de la transaction ..._

 _Ceci nous permets de savoir que nous sommes face à une amatrice."_

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Cette veuve noire ... Mise à part le nom d'une araignée, cela ne me rappelle rien.

Midori grogna légèrement puis s'énerva sur Nao.

\- Et vous là! Quel est le putain de rapport avec Viola!

Nao déglutit difficilement.

\- Comme je vous le répète ceci s'est passé le premier jour de mon affectation.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me reconcentrais directement sur les propos de ma cousine lorsque Shizuru fit son entrée. Nao souffla légèrement.

\- Viola pourra au moins vous confirmer mes dires.

 _"J'expirais un grand coup avant d'entrer dans une pièce avec un gobelet en main. Je savais que j'allais passer une mauvaise journée. Je fis face à un regard rouge roi et pire à un sourire étincelant. Un très mauvais présage de mon point de vue._

 _\- Ah Yuuiki-san ... Vous êtes ponctuelle, j'apprécie. Asseyez-vous._

 _Je grommelais mais accédais à sa demande. Viola prit une gorgée de son thé et soupirait de bonheur. Ce que je n'ai jamais compris d'ailleurs. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de colère ou partir du bureau. Une autre demande d'explication finirait par un renvoi temporaire et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'attendis donc que mon homologue daigne se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son fichu thé. Ceci prit environs deux minutes selon les estimations de mon horloge interne._

 _\- Interpol m'a contactée pour m'occuper d'un voleur d'oeuvres d'art._

 _\- Génial ..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel voleur. Il se fait appeler Āto dorobō._

 _\- J'en tremble d'excitation._

 _\- Yuuki-san devrait garder son cynisme pour plus tard._

 _Je soufflais mais me fis arrêter par un regard rouge sang qui me glaça sur place. Je me fis alors une note mentale de garder mon cynisme loin de l'inspectrice. Viola reprit tout en feuilletant un dossier._

 _\- Il n'est pas à son premier coup d'essai. Ces premiers vols datent d'environs une dizaine d'années si on se fixe à leur enquête. Il n'y a rien de bien précis ou clair. Interpol est dans une impasse et nous cède l'enquête. Voici une photocopie du dossier._

 _Viola me tendit le dossier et je le feuilletais distraitement. J'essayais d'amorcer une réponse sans cynisme apparent._

 _\- Il n'y a pas eu de meurtres ... Y'a pas quelqu'un d'autres qui peut s'en charger?_

 _\- Agent Yuuki je vais être très claire. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je me passe de vous dans cette affaire._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça?_

 _\- Je connais vos petites occupations en dehors du commissariat._

 _Je sentis la colère monter. Que cette diablesse s'en prenne à moi, passe encore mais à ma famille,_ _hors de question._

 _\- Mes occupations? Vous êtes en train de me menacer c'est ça?_

 _\- Je ne ..._

 _\- Menacer ma fille et ma femme! C'est illégal!_

 _\- Non pas eux mais vos connaissances douteuses ... Spider. Laquelle d'entre nous est dans l'illégalité?_

 _Je déglutis difficilement. Piégée comme une souris face à une vipère ... Non un boa constricteur. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû parler de cela devant vous chef ... J'énonçais les seules mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit._

 _\- Mais comment ..._

 _\- Je suis profiler je vous rappelle. Il m'a suffit de vous suivre et de vous analyser."_

 _Je me suis alors ratatinée dans mon siège. C'était officiel, je détestais cette bonne femme. Viola sourit plus largement face à sa petite victoire. Elle reprit plus doucement, ce qui me fit bouillir intérieurement._

 _\- Bien. Je vous laisse étudier le dossier._

 _Je me relevais sans un mot et claquais assez violemment la porte. Autant s'en prendre à une porte qu'à un être humain. Viola attendit la fermeture de la porte. Pour autant j'entendis un léger murmure qui ne pouvais que me faire grimacer. L'affaire allait être longue_

 _\- Āto dorobō ... Par où dois-je commencer pour vous comprendre?"_

\- Vipère ... Boa ? Ara je me souviens pourtant vous avoir demandé ...

Nao coupa Shizuru et je me demandais si elle n'était pas devenue le centre d'intérêt de ses deux supérieures.

\- C'était avant votre mise en garde. Les faits restent les faits.

Shizuru secoua légèrement la tête. Je savais qu'elle était en colère. Mais au moins cela n'était qu'un retour de force. Pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à passer une mauvaise journée? Nao me fixa un instant et reprit plus difficilement.

 _"Après cette entrevue très désagréable, je me suis affalée sur un siège et fixais la personne devant elle. Ma cousine._

 _\- Tu tiens le coup Nat'?_

 _\- Bof ... ça ramène de l'argent au moins._

 _Je décidais de rompre le silence._

 _\- Je me plains en premier alors ?_

 _\- Je t'en prie._

 _Je m'installais plus confortablement. C'était une chose qu'on avait mis en place depuis nos plus jeunes années. Ecouter l'autre se plaindre vu que les adultes ne voulaient pas nous entendre. Je finis par lâcher ... Et rappelez-vous Inspectrice, ce sont les faits._

 _\- On m'a transférée avec une dingue._

 _Natsuki arqua un sourcil puis reprit son travail._

 _\- Elle est vraiment dingue ou tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas?_

 _\- Les deux._

 _Natsuki rigola légèrement et referma le dossier. Je fronçais les sourcils au vue de la mine déconfite de ma cousine._

 _\- Et toi?_

 _\- Quoi moi?_

 _\- A ton tour de te plaindre._

 _Natsuki haussa les épaules tout en saisissant un autre dossier._

 _\- Bah Tomoe me parle pas alors y'a rien à dire._

 _\- Plains toi sur autre chose._

 _Natsuki finit de taper sur le clavier et avala difficilement._

 _\- Je dois trouver un piano._

 _\- Là je ne te suis pas._

 _\- Un piano. Ma fille s'est faîte remarquée par le professeur de musique et il souhaite qu'elle ouvre la cérémonie de fin d'année avec un petit concerto._

 _\- Ma filleule est un prodige ..._

 _\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit._

 _\- A voir ta tête y'a un mais._

 _\- Elle est mûre pour une adolescente de quinze ans. Trop mûre parfois. Elle sait que je n'ai pas les moyens de lui en acheter un alors elle a déjà renoncé. Comme toujours, elle renonce à sa passion à cause de moi et de mon incapacité à ramener un salaire correct._

 _\- Natsuki ..._

 _\- Si tu veux vraiment m'aider. Achètes-lui un piano._

 _Je rigolais légèrement et énonçais théâtralement pour détendre l'atmosphère._

 _\- Bien sûr et après cela je devrais acheter un poney à Alyssa. Oh et un chalet à la montagne avec jacuzzi pour Miyu. Je te rappelle qu'on est pas payé des masses ici. Mais ..._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Je vais voir dans mes connaissances si personnes ne possède un piano. Hikari n'aura qu'à se rendre chez la personne._

 _Natsuki frissonna légèrement. Elle me connaît depuis toujours et elle connaissait mon penchant pour les mauvaises fréquentations._

 _\- Ne me trouves pas quelqu'un de tordu surtout!_

 _Je me suis contentée de me relever et retourner à mon travail._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."_

Midori essaya de ne pas rire face à la tête de Shizuru. Je pense que Nao aura un sale quart d'heure après cette interrogatoire.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ...

Nao haussa les épaules pour simple réponse. Midori quand à elle, chercha dans un dossier et s'arrêta tout en pointant du doigt une feuille de celle-ci.

\- Ce jour-là vous avez pointé à 11h05 et êtes revenue travailler à 13h08. Qu'avez-vous fait durant votre pause déjeuné?

Je secouais la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait.

\- Je suis sûrement rentrée chez moi.

\- Sûrement?

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'étiez pas dans une berline ou un cybercafé du quartier Est de Fuuka?

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

\- Où aurais-je trouvé une berline?

Elle me tendit un reçu avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous l'avez loué. Tenez cela vous rafraîchit-il la mémoire?

Je restais sans voix. Un coupon avec mon nom et mon adresse était devant moi pour la location d'une berline. Shizuru m'arrêta dans ma transe tout en murmurant amèrement.

\- Renoncez-vous toujours à avoir un avocat?

Malgré que je sente incertaine face à l'ensemble des propos et des preuves, je ne pouvais que lui répondre sans émotions.

\- Oui car je suis innocente. Je n'y étais pas et je n'ai rien volé.

Ma réponse semblait l'étonner. Je vis pendant un instant une étincelle plus profonde dans ses yeux. Elle semblait elle-aussi vouloir y croire mais secoua légèrement la tête pour sortir de son malaise. Au lieu de cela, elle saisit le dossier dans les mains de sa supérieure et lu difficilement.

 _"Un témoin vous a vu dans une berline noire, devant une immense demeure. Après plusieurs minutes d'observations, la voiture se remit en route. Nous avons pu suivre ses déplacements grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Celle-ci a prit la direction d'un parking souterrain. Un groom attendait son client et a aperçu votre voiture de prêt. Voici sa déclaration : "Stationnée sur une place, une femme descendit du véhicule après plusieurs minutes. Ornait d'une long manteau noire, d'un chapeau et de lunettes, la personne saisit un porte-document et ferma la voiture. Elle remonta la parking souterrain et se dirigea vers le cybercafé en face"._ _Le gérant vous a formellement identifié. Il nous a signalé : "Elle a payé en liquide et s'est installée dans une pièce en retrait. Elle a fait quelques recherches sur l'ordinateur puis a quitté rapidement les lieux sans un mots"._ _Un garçon de restaurant sortant les poubelles vous a vu remontant dans une allée sombre et disparaître derrière une benne à ordure. "Après plusieurs minutes, la personne ressortit avec un tout autre style vestimentaire. Je suis parti voir dans la benne et fut surpris de voir l'ensemble de ses anciens vêtements. Elle ne semblait pas m'avoir vu étant donnée qu'elle sortit son téléphone et retira la puce SIM pour en mettre une autre à l'intérieur. Je m'en souviens parfaitement car elle parla dans un transformateur de voix, à portée du téléphone._

 _\- Transmettez l'offre que je vous ai envoyé._

 _La femme mit fin à l'appel puis retira la puce de son téléphone. Elle fixa un instant les alentours et souffla difficilement._

 _\- Bientôt je pourrais arrêter."_

Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?

La seule personne à qui je pensais actuellement était ma fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Un jeune homme entra dans la pièce et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Midori. Celle-ci acquiesça puis se reconcentra sur moi.

\- Nous avons les résultats du détecteur de mensonges ...

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me les donner alors je me contentais de me rapprocher de Nao.

\- Promets-moi de prendre soin d'Hikari. Même si je peux te le jurer sur sa vie que je n'ai rien voler, j'ai comme l'impression que ...

Nao m'arrêta en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Chef je peux vous parler un instant en privée?

Midori fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se releva. Nao me murmura un "je reviens" puis s'éclipsa avec à l'extérieur. Seule avec Shizuru, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle finit par rompre le silence.

\- Pourquoi?

Je secouai la tête. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que nous serons seules alors je devais au moins lui dire.

\- Je n'ai ressenti cela pour personne Shizuru. Quoi que tu penses de moi à l'heure actuelle, ne remet pas en cause mes sentiments à ton égard.

\- Je ...

\- Si tu m'aimes aussi alors tu comprendras que je n'ai rien volé. Si tu ressens un minimum de sentiments pour moi, tu comprendras que je te dis la stricte vérité. Dans le cas contraire, je ne regrette pas nos moments passés ensemble parce que tu as été une femme douce et aimante avec moi. Et Hikari t'aime vraiment comme une seconde mère.

Je vis que ma dernière parole lui fit un choc. Elle allait me répondre mais se fit interrompre par le bruit de la porte. Je la regardais une dernière fois, droit dans les yeux puis me concentra sur l'avancée de ma cousine. Midori murmura à l'oreille de Shizuru qui se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce.

\- Revenons à vous.

Nao hocha la tête et reprit.

\- J'étais donc en train de parler de notre collaboration avec Viola.

Midori sourit méchamment.

\- Etes-vous sûre de pouvoir l'appeler de cette manière?

 _Fin du chapitre 4_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 5_

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Nao se contenta de poursuivre son récit.

 _"Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels j'avais volontairement évité l'inspectrice Viola. Mais suite à une convocation de celle-ci, je me retrouvais devant son bureau. J'ai balancé le dossier sur son bureau, sous le regard surpris de celle-ci. La vérité est que cette affaire m'emmerdait ..._

 _\- Voilà je l'ai lu et une chose en est ressortie._

 _\- Vraiment?_

 _\- Impasse._

 _\- Plaît-il?_

 _\- Nous sommes dans une impasse._

 _Je m'installais sur le siège en face de Viola. Tout en pointant du doigt le dossier, je poursuivis ce qui pour moi était une évidence._

 _\- Tout ce que nous avons sont des témoignages de personnes s'étant faîtes voler des œuvres d'arts. Aucuns liens entres les victimes. Les vols se sont faits dans des villes différentes sur des périodes différentes. L'intervalle entre les vols n'est pas constant, signe qu'il ne possède pas la nécessité de passer à l'acte suite à une impulsion. Il contrôle ses gestes. Il n'agit pas par pulsions primaires ..._

 _Viola rigola légèrement ce qui me coupa net dans mes explications._

 _\- Ce n'est pas un tueur en série Yuuiki-san. Votre analyse est correcte pour ce type de personnes mais pas pour ce cas. C'est un voleur pas un meurtrier._

 _Oui, je me souviens avoir été vexée par une remarque aussi ... Merdique._

 _\- Si ça vous amuse de détruire toute mon analyse ..._

 _Viola secoua la tête et reprit les différentes photos des biens volés._

 _\- Un détail me manque. Comment fait-il pour être aussi proche de ces victimes ?_

 _Honnêtement, je m'en foutais royalement._

 _\- Il connaît quelqu'un qui travaille à l'intérieur ou lui-même a déjà travaillé pour sa victime. On a qu'à aller sur le terrain._

 _\- J'ai mieux pour vous._

 _\- Mieux que le terrain?_

 _\- Vous allez me retranscrire la chronologie des vols ainsi que les différents moyens de se rendre aux différents domiciles des victimes. Ensuite essayez de voir si des détails sont similaires._

 _\- Et vous appelez ça mieux! C'est une torture!_

 _\- Ne soyez pas si dramatique Yuuki-san. Plus vite vous vous y mettez, plus vite vous pourrez passer à autre chose._

 _\- Mais ça va prendre des mois!_

 _\- Reprenez les rapports d'Interpol. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont manqué un détail._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous donner un ordre Yuuki-san._

 _Là c'était plus qu'une certitude. L'inspectrice Shizuru Viola était au sommet de ma liste noire._

 _\- C'est plus facile de trouver un piano sérieux!_

 _Viola me fixa avec une légère pointe d'étonnement._

 _\- Un piano?_

 _Je chassai l'air avec mes mains en signe de défaite._

 _\- Laissez tomber. C'est pour ma filleule._

 _\- Mettez-vous au travail. Le personnel n'a pas sa place ici._

 _Sur ce, je sortis du bureau en jurant légèrement._

 _\- Cette femme va me tuer sérieux!"_

\- Vous êtes encore en vie Yuuki-san.

Nao se figea face à cela, elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le retour de Shizuru. Celle-ci se réinstalla avec un thé devant elle. Elle poussa un café dans ma direction.

\- Je me souviens de cette discussion.

 _"Une fois votre départ, je restais surprise par vos propos._

 _\- Filleule ... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Yuuki-san pouvait être si attentionnée._

 _Je m'avançais devant un tableau et pris un feutre noir à ma portée._

 _\- Revenons à vous cher Āto dorobō. Il semblerait que les vols n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ni le lieu,_ _ni le propriétaire, ni même le style. Qui plus est, certaines de ses oeuvres ne sont pas connues. Serait-ce le pur hasard ou volez-vous des oeuvres pour le compte d'un ou plusieurs clients? Etes-vous vous-même un collectionneur d'arts? Tant de questions ..._

 _Je saisis un carnet et notais sur le côté du tableau._

 _\- Ses derniers vols ont tous eu lieu à proximité de Sendai ... Mais avant cela, il avait déjà volé dans d'autres villes. Fuuka, Kitami et même Nagasaki... Se serait-il sédentariser? Sendai est une ville importante ... Il fait seulement son marché mais ensuite se détournera ... La question est quand?_

 _Je fixais le tableau et reposais le feutre encore dans mes mains._

 _\- Āto dorobō ... Croyez bien que j'arriverais à vous trouver. Quittes à y passer le reste de ma carrière_."

\- Vous avez vécu dans toutes ses villes n'est-ce-pas?

\- Dans ce même ordre.

Shizuru hocha la tête avant que je ne puisse répondre. Ceci accentua mon malaise. Au vue de la charge de preuves s'agglutinant de plus en plus sur ma personne, qui pouvait affirmer mon innocence? Pourtant, je n'avais jamais rien volé. Pas même un bonbon. La question qui me vint alors à l'esprit était claire. Comment les amener à croire autrement? A réfléchir autrement pour qu'ils s'écartent de moi. Qu'ils remettent en cause ma culpabilité. Qu'ils trouvent un élément ne pouvant pas m'impliquer. Et ainsi me décharger. Je n'étais pas capable de régler seule ce problème. J'avais besoin d'une aide externe. Mais était-ce réellement la solution? Cela pourrait empirer la situation déjà brumeuse. Malgré que je sache que je le regretterais, je devais lui demander d'intervenir. Pourquoi? Parce que je savais que j'aurais encore plus de mal à clamer mon innocence quand de multiples témoignages, preuves matérielles ou autres feront leur entrée. J'étais coincée dans une affaire qui me dépassait. Vue comme une voleuse alors que ce n'était pas moi. Pourtant il aurait été plus simple que je le sois. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'accuser de vols que je n'avais pas commis. Je ne pouvais au final que suivre ce qui semblait être un plan dans lequel je n'étais qu'un pion. Un bouc émissaire. Midori posa son calepin et me fixa un instant.

\- Vous saviez que votre cousine travaillait sur cette affaire?

Nao et moi répondirent en même temps par la négation. Midori reprit avec plus de douceurs.

\- Alors de quoi parliez-vous dans les archives?

Je souris légèrement tout en regardant distraitement Shizuru.

 _"Je me souviens de ses mêmes faits et gestes à longueur de journée. Je reposais un carton sur l'étagère et soufflais légèrement._

 _\- J'en vois même pas le bout ..._

 _\- Et moi dont!_

 _Je fixais une table un peu plus loin et souris légèrement._

 _\- T'as pas un bureau pour bosser?_

 _\- Si mais au moins ici je suis sûre que le Diable ne me trouvera pas._

 _Je secouais la tête tout en saisissant un autre carton._

 _\- Le Diable ... Rien que ça?_

 _Nao observa les environs et murmura._

 _\- On est sur une affaire de dingue! Elle va me rendre dingue. C'est une dingue!_

 _\- Je me demande ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu lui donnes autant de jolies surnoms._

 _\- Elle me demande de remonter dix ans en arrière tu te rends compte?_

 _\- C'est pas sensé être confidentiel ce genre d'enquête?_

 _Nao haussa les épaules tout en feuilletant quelques feuilles._

 _\- Je peux quand même te dire certaines choses sans que tu arrives à trouver l'enquête en question. Et puis j'ai besoin d'un soutien psychologique. J'ai pas revu la salle d'interrogatoire depuis plus de deux semaines et ne parlons pas de l'extérieur! Que du travail en sous-marin..._

 _\- Je devrais dire quoi moi? Je travaille dans un sous-sol. Une vraie taupe._

 _Nao souffla puis fixa les environs._

 _\- Tu as fait quoi de Tomoe?_

 _\- Je sais pas ... Et perso, je préfère quand elle n'est pas là. Elle me fout la trouille cette nana._

 _Nao sourit légèrement._

 _\- C'est bête car seule avec elle, dans ces rangées désertes t'auraient pu faire pas mal de trucs cochons. J'ai déjà testé les rangées E et S ... Cela me rend nostalgique du temps où Miyu travaillait ici ..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de chose._

 _\- Ouai c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas top._

 _\- C'est pas par rapport à ça._

 _Nao finit son gobelet et le balança dans la poubelle à proximité._

 _\- Tu devrais te remettre avec quelqu'un. Hikari est grande maintenant._

 _\- Elle n'a que quinze ans. Il sera encore temps que je trouve quelqu'un quand elle aura pris son indépendance._

 _Nao fredonna puis tapota mon épaule._

 _\- Tu veux aller boire un verre après le boulot? Miyu finit tard ce soir._

 _Je secouais la tête._

 _\- Je dois aller à l'Académie. Je dois aller discuter avec la directrice._

 _Nao grimaça mais se dirigea vers l'extérieur._

 _\- A demain alors. Et embrasses ma filleule adorée."_

\- Voilà le type de discussion.

Midori essaya de ne pas exploser de colère face au comportement de son officier. Quand à Shizuru, elle semblait plus intéressée par son thé qu'autre chose. Midori toussota légèrement puis gribouilla sur son calepin.

\- Malgré ce discours peu valorisant pour votre cousine et vous-même, vous amenez la discussion sur un point intéressant. Parlez-moi de cet entretien avec la directrice.

Je ne voyais pas où cela pourrait me mener mais décidais de céder à la demande.

 _"Je me souviens qu'elle tenait une enveloppe dans les mains. Tout en prenant place devant elle, elle me la tendit avec un large sourire._

 _\- Nous avons reçu ce courrier ce matin. Il va sans dire que la question de l'inscription est réglée._

 _Je n'étais pas réellement satisfaite par ma lecture mais c'était pour le bien de ma fille. Tout en donnant mon accord, je suis ressortie et rejoins rapidement mon véhicule. Ma fille m'attendait, assise, sur le capot de la voiture._

 _\- Alors?_

 _\- Il semblerait qu'une personne importante te sponsorise. Tous les frais scolaires ont déjà été réglés._

 _Hikari prit le courrier que je lui tendis puis m'installais à ma place._

 _\- Tu sais qui c'est?_

 _\- Sûrement un faux-nom. Mais je me renseignerais._

 _Hikari s'installa dans son siège et fixa l'écriture._

 _\- C'est peut-être elle._

 _Je m'arrêtais sur le côté et secouais la tête._

 _\- Ahn n'a rien à voir avec tout ça._

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?_

 _\- Parce que je le sais._

 _\- Mais ..._

 _\- Elle a refait sa vie Hikari. Elle nous a oublié depuis._

 _Voyant la mine déconfite de ma fille, je repris plus doucement._

 _\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal ... Juste pour que tu ne gardes pas espoir qu'elle revienne._

 _Hikari hocha la tête et retraça le nom indiqué : Kurogane Akirō Trodobtsu."_

Nao portait un large sourire à la fin de mon récit. Voyant l'interaction silencieuse entre Nao et Shizuru, leur supérieure décida de poser la question fatidique.

\- Quel est le problème?

Nao sourit plus sournoisement. Je savais que ça ne promettait rien de bon.

\- Oh rien ... Je me souviens d'une chose très plaisante après cela.

Shizuru s'énerva ce qui me laissa perplexe.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de dire ce à quoi je pense.

Midori claqua sa main sur la table.

\- Eh bien allez-y Yuuki!

Nao reporta son regard sur Shizuru et sourit triomphalement.

\- Après cela, Natsuki m'a demandé de la rejoindre dans un bar. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de voir une certaine personne lorsque je l'attendais.

Je comprenais alors pourquoi Shizuru s'était énervée. Nao avait enfin trouvé un moyen de se venger.

 _"Je me souviens avoir souri de toutes mes dents lorsque j'ai remarqué une certaine présence. Vite remplacée par un sourire narquois sur les lèvres lorsque je vis approcher nul autre que notre inspectrice ici présente. Celle-ci me dévisagea un instant mais s'installa à son tour sur un siège._

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici?_

 _\- Rien de spécial. Désolé si ma présence vous gêne. Je ne voulais pas vous divertir de votre plaisir._

 _Viola arqua légèrement les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Je repris avec plus de convictions. Oui j'avoue, je prenais mon pied. Bah quoi chef? Bref ..._

 _\- Moi aussi je sais analyser les gens. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous étiez de ce bord-là._

 _\- C'est ma vie privée. Cela ne regarde personne et surtout pas vous._

 _\- Comme ça ne vous regarde pas ce que je fais sur mon temps privée._

 _Je portais un sourire victorieux alors que vous vous massiez les tempes Inspectrice. Mais c'est vous qui aviez commencé._

 _\- Pouvons-nous revenir à votre présence ici. Vous me filez?_

 _\- J'ai autre chose à faire. Je suis ici pour prendre un verre._

 _\- Si j'apprends que certaines personnes du commissariat sont au courant de ce que vous venez de voir, je me ferais une joie de vous descendre dans votre prochaine évaluation Yuuiki-san._

 _Intérieurement mes doigts me démangeaient pour envoyer un message anonyme à Chie ... Mais que voulez-vous je suis trop gentille ..._

- _Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer les femmes. Même si dans votre cas, vous ne semblez pas être intéressée par une situation stable._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire cela?_

 _\- Peut-être le fait que vos yeux se trouvent plus intéressés par les lèvres de la jeune femme que par ses yeux ... Vous êtes donc ce genre de femmes? Amusez-vous bien avec votre joujou d'un soir._

 _Viola secoua la tête tout en s'éloignant._

- _Pensez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que je ne fais que discuter._

 _J'allais répondre mais levais la main pour attirer l'attention d'une femme. C'est lorsque tu es arrivée Natsuki._

 _\- Alors c'est réglé?_

 _\- Un donateur sponsorise Hikari._

 _Je fronçais les sourcils. C'est bien la première fois que t'as eu de la veine ... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment là._

 _\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non?_

 _Natsuki secoua la tête._

 _\- Hikari est persuadée que c'est Ahn._

 _Je hélais une servante comme pour clore la discussion._

 _\- C'est ma tournée. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir."_

Nao rigola de bon coeur alors que Shizuru essaya de rester assise. Midori sourit légèrement et j'avoue que si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, j'accompagnerais ma cousine dans son fou-rire. Shizuru secoua la tête.

 _"Je vous ai fixé toutes les deux. Essayant de détailler et d'interpréter la posture, les gestes et de lire sur les lèvres de chacune d'entre vous. Je finis par me relever, car j'avais fini ma discussion._

 _\- Il semblerait que Yuuki-san compte prendre une longueur d'avance sur moi."_

\- Et après le départ de l'inspectrice, qu'avez-vous fait?

Nao haussa les épaules.

\- Continuer à discuter. Miyu gardais les jeunes alors on n'était pas pressées.

\- Parler de quoi?

Nao me fixa un instant comme pour attendre mon accord. Je finis par rompre le silence.

\- De mon ex entre autre.

 _"- Tu sais ça me fais vraiment mal quand Hikari reparle d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait indirectement un reproche._

 _\- Sois pas stupide. Elle avait le feu au cul._

 _\- Elle est quand même restée plusieurs années avec moi._

 _\- En couchant avec d'autres femmes dès que tu avais le dos tourné._

 _Je souris difficilement._

 _\- Mais Hikari ignore cette partie. Pour elle je suis celle qui a quitté la femme idéale._

 _Nao tapota ma main et se releva._

 _\- Allons ... Viens manger à la maison. ça te changera les idées. "_

 _-_ Il y a quand-même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Yuuki-san.

\- Hum?

\- Comment avez-vous su pour le piano?

Nao déglutit légèrement puis finit par avouer.

\- Chie m'a comme qui dirait aidé.

 _"- Je peux avoir des ennuis pour ça Nao._

 _J'arrachais un dossier des mains de Chie et le feuilletais rapidement._

 _\- Quoi c'est tout?_

 _\- Je peux me faire virer pour ça! Et pourquoi tu cherches des infos sur elle?_

 _\- J'aime pas sa façon de me prendre de haut. Je dois lui montrer à quel point je suis plus maligne qu'elle._

 _Chie secoua la tête._

 _\- C'est ta supérieure Nao!_

 _\- M'en fout ... Rah y'a rien là-dedans! T'es encore connectée sur la session interne?_

 _\- Oui pour..._

 _\- Pousses-toi._

 _Je tapais sur le clavier et cliquais sur plusieurs liens. Je m'arrêtais sur l'un d'entre eux._

 _\- Sérieusement?_

 _Chie fixa à son tour la fenêtre et siffla._

 _\- T'es pas de taille à lutter ... Elle réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend._

 _Je refermais les onglets et maugréais._

 _\- Elle aurait dû faire ça au lieu de flics! Elle aurait rendu un service à l'humanité._

 _\- Par humanité tu parles de toi je présume?_

 _\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre sérieux! Me dis pas que tu l'apprécies?_

 _Chie se repositionna correctement derrière son ordinateur et reprit son travail._

 _\- Viola ne m'a rien fait alors je vois pas pourquoi je me mêlerais de ta guerre de tranchée."_

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir fait quelque chose.

Nao grommela légèrement. Je me demandais si l'on m'avait oublié. Bien que ceci soit en accord avec mes faits et gestes, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Shizuru était autant intéressée par cela. Sa fierté sûrement.

\- Vous m'avez pris pour une incapable.

Midori passa une main sur son visage tout en s'énervant légèrement.

\- Pouvons-nous revenir à ce cas?

J'avais tors, on ne m'avait pas oublié. Nao reprit avec un certain sadisme.

\- Mais nous y arrivons Chef. La prochaine partie va sûrement vous plaire.

 _"- Je n'apprécie guère que l'on se moque de moi Yuuiki-san._

 _Je déglutis difficilement. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de ma recherche d'informations à son égard. A moins que Chie ait vendue la mèches. Voilà pourquoi j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment._

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

 _Viola reprit après avoir bu une gorgée de thé._

 _\- Je suis votre supérieure sur cette affaire. Vous êtes dans l'obligation de me fournir toutes les informations que vous recueillez._

 _\- Je n'ai pas d'informations._

 _\- Et qu'en est-il de votre rencontre d'hier?_

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide. La femme hier avec vous ... Alors a-t-elle des renseignements?_

 _J'allais répondre par la négation quand mon esprit embraya sur une pensée sournoise. Je me souvins d'un détail en particulier dans mes recherches sur elle._

 _\- Je suis désolée pour mon manque de professionnalisme. Mais voyez-vous ma source ne souhaite rien me dire malgré qu'elle possède des informations._

 _Shizuru fredonna sa réponse. Je savais que j'allais bien m'amuser et rigoler._

 _\- Promettez-lui quelque chose qu'elle désire._

 _\- Elle connaît mon rang dans la police. Elle sait que je ne pourrais pas lui offrir grand chose. En revanche vous ..._

 _Viola s'arrêta dans son écriture._

 _\- Je vous laisse reprendre contact avec elle._

 _\- C'est déjà fait. Elle vous attendra ce soir au même bar. Elle vous posera une question pour être sûre que c'est vous._

 _\- Quelle est cette question?_

 _Je souris tout en révélant la question, essayant de ne pas exploser de rire. "_

\- Avant que ces deux-là ne s'égorgent, pouvez-vous nous raconter la suite?

J'essayais de ne pas rire mais hocha simplement la tête.

 _" - Tu es sûre que ça ne dérange pas ton amie?_

 _Nao secoua la tête. Elle m'avait signalé que l'une de ses connaissances avait répondu par l'affirmative à sa demande. Et que je devais la rencontrer pour que je me fasse mon propre avis._

 _\- N'oublies pas, Hikari finit dans moins de vingt minutes._

 _\- Je sais ... Tu peux filer je m'en occupe._

 _\- Merci Nao. Hikari sera contente d'apprendre la nouvelle si tout ce passe bien._

 _Après cela, je me rendis dans un bar et commandais une boisson fraîche._ _Je remerciais la serveuse et attendis patiemment. Je vis une jeune femme s'installer à ma table. Comme me l'avait signalé Nao, j'entrais dans le vif du sujet._

 _\- Donc vous avez un piano?_

 _\- Un piano noir à queue pour être exact._

 _Je hochais la tête et désignais ma boisson._

 _\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

 _J'observais la jeune femme devant moi qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Celle-ci rompit le silence._

 _\- Je peux vous offrir tout ce que vous voulez alors dites-moi ce que vous savez._

 _Je restais un instant perplexe. Tout ce que je voulais avait déjà été énoncé._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon?_

 _\- Ecoutez l'Agent Yuuki vous a expliqué ce que nous recherchons alors avez-vous des informations légitimes?_

 _J'essayais de traiter les informations puis secouais la tête en signe d'incompréhension._

 _\- Je comprend rien à votre blabla. Nao m'a dit que vous possédiez un piano et que vous étiez d'accord pour laisser ma fille s'en servir. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de légitimes là-dedans._

 _Shizuru essaya de garder son calme. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris son changement d'humeur sur le coup._

 _\- Vous ... Ara il semblerait que Yuuki-san a trouvé amusant de me faire perdre mon temps._

 _Je soufflais légèrement._

 _\- Nao est quelqu'un de bien et appréciée de tous ... Hormis de la diablesse Viola._

 _Shizuru demanda avec un léger sourire. Je suis désolée Nao, je ne pouvais pas deviner._

 _\- La diablesse Viola?_

 _\- Oubliez. je ne veux pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis. Donc si je comprends bien l'histoire du piano était du vent c'est ça?_

 _Shizuru secoua la tête._

 _\- Même si je me demande comment Yuuiki-san a eu cette information, il est vrai que je possède et joue du piano._

 _\- Ecoutez ... Ma fille a besoin de s'entraîner et je n'ai pas les moyens de lui en acheter un mais je peux vous payer si vous voulez. Dites-moi un prix._

 _\- Je ..._

 _\- Vous êtes amie avec Nao, et si elle m'a présentée à vous c'est qu'elle pensait que vous accepteriez alors s'il vous plaît._

 _Je me fis interrompre dans ma plaidoirie par une sonnerie de téléphone._

 _\- Veuillez m'excuser. Viola j'écoute?_

 _Je me suis alors rendue compte de ma connerie._

 _\- Très bien je suis en chemin._

 _Shizuru referma son portable et sortit quelques billets. Elle se releva et s'arrêta à ma hauteur._

 _\- Puis-je connaître votre nom?_

 _\- Kruger._

 _\- Bonne journée Kruger-san."_

 _Fin du chapitre 5_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 6_

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

\- Vous confirmez Viola?

Shizuru hocha la tête et murmura doucement.

\- Et la serveuse vous le confirmera également.

Midori gribouilla une note.

\- Et vous avez accepté de laisser un étranger jouer chez vous ?

Shizuru se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

\- Yuuki-san a eu des arguments convaincants.

Midori fixa Nao qui souffla mais s'éxécuta.

 _"Viola me fixait avec un regard sombre. Quant à moi, j'essayais de ne pas exploser de rire._

 _\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant à faire perdre du temps à votre chef!_

 _Je finis par exploser de rire._

 _\- Vous ne devriez pas me prendre pour une incapable. Je connais mon métier. Même si je ne suis pas inspectrice._

 _Viola semblait choquée par les propos mais resta stoïque._

 _\- Je pense qu'il serait mieux d'oublier ce petit désagrément et reprendre mon affaire._

 _Je hochais la tête._

 _\- J'ai demandé à certaines de mes sources des infos ... C'est en cours._

 _Je me suis relevée et fixais un instant ma supérieure._

 _\- Vous avez accepté?_

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Le prêt du piano pour ma filleule?_

 _Viola semblait surprise par ma demande. Je repris plus difficilement._

 _\- Ma filleule est un prodige au piano. Mais Natsuki ne peut pas se permettre un tel achat. Je suis prête à faire un compromis si vous acceptez de la laisser jouer sur votre piano._

 _\- Un compromis?_

 _Je frottais l'arrière de mon cou. Je savais que j'avais perdu cette bataille mais ça en valait le coup._

 _\- Je suivrais vos directives sans broncher._

 _\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à faire cela ... Je refuse._

 _J'allais répliquer mais me fis arrêter par une main en l'air._

 _\- Cependant votre filleule n'y est pour rien dans votre comportement. Je vais donc bien faire un essai mais à une seule condition._

 _\- Je vous écoute?_

 _\- Cessez l'utilisation de vos surnoms à mon égard. Et appelez-moi comme tout le monde._

 _Je hochais à contre-coeur la tête puis sortis de la pièce."_

Nao se leva et murmura doucement à mon oreille.

\- Je vais m'occuper de ta fille. Je reviendrais un peu plus tard. Tu as mon soutien d'accord?

\- Agent Yuuki ...

Nao secoua la tête tout en se relevant.

\- Sauf votre respect Chef, la famille reste la famille.

Sur ce, elle se retira. J'avais une certaine émotion à l'entente de ses propos. Nao avait semble-t-il choisi de prendre mon parti. Mais devais-je être réellement satisfaite de cela? Peut-être que non. Je n'étais pas la personne qu'ils recherchaient. Mais cela justifiait-il le fait de me sentir non coupable. Externe à l'ensemble de toute cette affaire. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je savais juste qu'il fallait que je me taise. Pour le bien de tous.

Midori me fixa droit dans les yeux et me demanda de poursuivre. Ce que je fis sans broncher.

 _"- Maman t'es sûre que c'est la bonne adresse?_

 _\- C'est celle que m'a donnée Nao en tout cas._

 _Hikari hocha la tête et murmura._

 _\- Je devrais plutôt passer le concours de police au lieu d'essayer de rentrer à l'université._

 _Je sonnais à la porte sans répondre. Intérieurement, je pensais la même chose. Shizuru fixa un instant Hikari._

 _\- Yuuki-san ne tarit pas d'éloge sur vous._

 _\- Je ... Merci Madame pour me laisser jouer chez vous._

 _Je posais une main sur l'épaule de ma fille._

 _\- Nao viendra te chercher un peu plus tard. Sois sage d'accord._

 _Je fixais un instant Shizuru puis m'inclinais en signe de remerciement._

 _\- Merci pour votre gentillesse."_

\- Je me souviens très bien de ce moment. Hikari a un véritable don.

Je restais surprise par les propos de Shizuru. Celle-ci ferma un instant les yeux. Sans même que son chef ne lui demande, elle se remémora.

 _" Je fixais un instant la fenêtre en attendant le départ de Nat... Kruger-san. Je souris légèrement à Hikari tout en l'amenant vers l'instrument. Hikari effleura la surface du piano tout en murmurant._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais joué sur un piano aussi beau._

 _Je souris face à ce commentaire puis présentais le siège à Hikari._

 _\- Tu me joues un morceau?_

 _Hikari se raidit sur quoi je secouais la tête._

 _\- Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté si tu as besoin de moi._

 _J'étais cependant resté en retrait, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Après plusieurs secondes à fixer le piano, Hikari commença à jouer. La mélodie était fluide et parfaitement maîtrisée. Je m'installais sur une table pour poursuivre son travail._

 _\- Une vraie prodige en effet."_

\- Si vous permettez, je voudrais revenir à notre affaire. Qu'avez-vous fait après avoir déposé votre fille?

J'essayais de me souvenir puis finis par lâcher ce qui ne m'amènerait aucun problème.

\- Je ne sais plus. J'avais l'habitude de faire des courses, le ménage ou aller au cimetière pendant les séances d'Hikari.

Midori déposa une photo devant moi.

\- Connaissez-vous cet homme?

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais répondit par la négation. Midori souffla légèrement.

\- Lui vous a reconnu en tout cas.

 _"Je faisais mon tour de garde lorsque j'ai vu un jeune homme s'engouffrant dans une structure Est. Je n'ai pas cherché à entrer en contact avec, étant donné que celle-ci est réservée à un certain type personne. Des gens pas forcément fréquentables si vous me demandez mon avis. Il fixa un instant les alentours puis déposa quelque chose dans une boîte aux lettres. Il saisit quelque chose dans sa poche et chercha du regard une autre boîte aux lettres. Je compris que c'était une clé. Il l'ouvrit et distingua une enveloppe. Il en a sorti pas mal de billets et un papier. Le jeune homme jeta la note à terre et se retira. J'avoue que ma curiosité m'a piqué alors je m'apprêtais à aller la ramasser mais quelqu'un m'a précédé. Une jeune femme. Elle a ramassé le papier et saisi un briquet dans sa poche. Une fois, la note partie en fumée, la personne sortit de sa poche une clé et ouvrit la première boîte aux lettres sollicitée. En ouvrant le contenu d'une enveloppe, un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. La personne se redirigea vers une berline noire et s'engouffra à l'intérieur."_

\- Nous nous sommes renseignés à ce sujet. C'est la même berline de prêt. Vous avez commis beaucoup trop d'erreurs Kruger.

Je ne savais pas comment j'arrivais encore à croire que je m'en sortirais indemne au vue des multiples preuves contre moi. Midori avait raison sur une chose. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'erreurs. Mais en était-ce vraiment? Je connaissais déjà la réponse à cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas craquer. Je ne pouvais que dire ce qui raisonner comme un mantra dans ma tête. Une chose dont je devais continuer à me convaincre malgré que j'en doutais de plus en plus.

\- Vous vous trompez de personne.

Midori se releva d'un coup. Je la sentis m'agripper par le col et me forcer à me lever. Shizuru se releva rapidement et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa supérieure.

\- Calmez-vous.

Midori me relâcha brusquement.

\- Dites-lui comment vous avez compris et ensuite foutez-moi ça en prison.

J'essayais de rester calme mais les nerfs avaient finalement eu raison de moi. Je devais passer à autre chose. Et surtout passer à la seule personne responsable de ma présence ici.

\- Comment peux-tu nous faire ça à moi et ma fille?

Shizuru semblait surprise par ma réprimande. Je repris plus difficilement. Je savais que les mots feraient mal mais je devais le faire. Pour avoir une chance de m'en sortir. Pour pouvoir enfin les faire se concentrer sur une autre piste.

\- Je t'aurais confié la vie de ma fille Shizuru! Qu'est-ce-que ça t'apporte de nous faire souffrir! Es-tu autant désespérer de trouver un coupable pour prendre la première personne à portée de main?

\- Natsuki ...

\- Je ne te permets pas tu entends! Tu comptes essayer de redevenir un humain à mon égard c'est ça?

\- Et qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire bon sang!

Midori nous arrêta dans notre dispute.

\- Et vous pendant ce temps-là qu'avez-vous fait?

Shizuru passa une main sur son front essayant de reposer son masque habituel. Elle semblait étonnée par la requête de sa supérieur mais s'exécuta tout en essayant de retrouver sa sérénité. J'avais donc réussi à la déstabiliser. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

 _"- Je ..._

 _Je relevais mon regard vers Hikari qui semblait vouloir quelque chose._

 _\- Oui?_

 _Hikari frotta l'arrière de son cou et baissa la tête._

 _\- Merci pour aujourd'hui._

 _\- Ara ? Je suis la seule qui devrait te remercier. Malgré que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, Yuuki-san avait raison à ton sujet. Tu es vraiment douée._

 _\- Puis-je vous demander quelque chose de personnel?_

 _Je réfléchis un instant puis hochais la tête._

 _\- Pourquoi ne l'aimez-vous pas?_

 _Je souris légèrement puis me relevais. Je m'installais derrière le piano et fis signe à Hikari de me rejoindre._

 _\- Connais-tu des morceaux à quatre mains?_

 _Hikari secoua la tête tout en prenant place à son tours._

 _\- Je joue toujours seule. Vous savez jouer Viola-sama?_

 _Je fredonnais une réponse puis commençais à jouer le morceau qu'elle avait elle-même joué sous son regard admiratif. Le son était plus sûr, mieux maîtrisé._

 _\- J'ai appris plus jeune mais je n'ai aucun mérite._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _Je soufflais légèrement tout en continuant à jouer._

 _\- J'ai appris sur demande de mon père. Il m'a payé le meilleur professeur pour cela. Mais ..._

 _\- Mais?_

 _\- Tu as quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu en plus de ton talent._

 _\- Qui est?_

 _\- Le plaisir de jouer._

 _Hikari me fixa un instant puis murmura doucement._

 _\- J'ai voulu apprendre car je voulais qu'elle soit fière de moi._

 _\- Je suis sûre que ta mère est fière de toi._

 _\- Je ne parlais pas d'elle._

 _Je m'arrêtais nette dans mon morceau._

 _\- Je ne devrais sans doute pas demander mais de qui parles-tu?_

 _Hikari se releva et secoua la tête._

 _\- Je suis désolée. Je ne veux pas vous déranger avec cela. Vous êtes déjà très gentille de me recevoir. Goddomazā ne va pas tarder je pense._

 _Je me relevais à mon tour et posais une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme._

 _\- Si tu as besoin de parler, je t'écouterais avec joie tu sais. Tu désires quelque chose à boire?_

 _Je ne reçus aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, attendant avec impatience Yuuki-san."_

\- Tu t'es servie de ma fille pour me foutre toute cette merde sur le dos! Quel type de monstre es-tu Shizuru!

La colère avait eu raison de moi. Shizuru semblait m'avoir tendu un piège. Midori sortit son calepin.

\- Il y a quelques jours nous avons coincé un petit malfrat. Nous avons été étonnés de voir un lien avec vous grâce à un détective privé. Il a fini par avouer qu'il avait entendu une discussion suspecte sur le manoir où un vol a eu lieu.

 _"Il est ressorti d'un manoir. Il bifurqua sur plusieurs rues puis s'arrêta dans une impasse dessinant un L. Il entendit des pas se coller à l'autre extrémité du mur._

 _\- Il y a des vidéos de surveillance sur les quatre murs du manoir. Je n'ai pas pu voir que le couloir mais il y a également des caméras ainsi que des gardes du corps. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire._

 _Il entendit les pas s'éloigner puis ramassa une enveloppe jonchant à ses pieds. Il secoua la tête._

 _\- Tant de risques pour si peu. Si j'avais su ... "_

 _-_ Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un manoir dans cette rue ... Ce sont des quartiers riches, je n'y mets jamais les pieds.

Midori secoua la tête alors que Shizuru fit un signe de main.

\- Nous reprendrons demain. D'ici là essayez de peser le pour et le contre pour votre refus d'obtempérer.

* * *

Une nuit en cellule. Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir. Trop de questions tournaient dans mon esprit. Parmi elles la plus difficile. Qu'allait devenir ma fille si je venais à être condamnée? J'avais peur. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, j'avais peur pour ma fille. Pour son bien. Nao m'apporta de quoi me changer ainsi qu'un café et croissant. Je n'avais pas faim. Tout ce que je voulais c'était partir d'ici. Et surtout voir ma fille. Nao me rassura sur ce point mais je voulais la voir de mes propres yeux. J'avais cependant réussi à appeler mon unique espoir. Mais j'avais fait face à un mur. Ce n'était pas Shizuru qui m'avait tendu un piège. Je m'étais faite avoir. Que devais-je faire? Parler? Me taire? Je ne pouvais qu'affirmer tout haut une chose simple. Que je n'étais pas le voleur d'Arts.

* * *

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à la salle d'interrogatoire, Midori et Shizuru étaient déjà présentes. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre place que Midori entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Reprenons. Viola ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête. A voir les cernes sous ses yeux, je présume que je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir trouvé le sommeil.

\- Je laisse Yuuki-san nous parler de notre mission sur le terrain.

 _"- Ah Nao-san, je vous attendais._

 _Je m'affalais sur un siège en sirotant mon café. Viola toussota légèrement pour attirer mon attention. Même boire mon café en paix est trop demandé._

 _\- Je pense que nous devrions y aller._

 _\- Où ça?_

 _\- Sur le lieu du dernier cambriolage. C'est à trente minutes d'ici._

 _Je me relevais d'un coup. Enfin un peu d'action._

 _\- C'est moi qui conduit!_

 _Arrivées sur les lieux, je sifflais légèrement._

 _\- C'est pas une maison c'est un immeuble._

 _Viola ne prit pas le temps de répondre au commentaire et cogna directement à la porte. Un garde nous amena vers le propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci ne prit pas le temps de nous saluer et nous amena vers la chambre des arts. Typique des riches._

 _\- Toute ma collection est ici. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a pas de fenêtres pour entrer._

 _Viola examina la pièce pendant que je m'écrasais contre l'embrasure de la porte. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Viola semblait concentrée dans sa tâche. Je secouais la tête. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à mes yeux. Pas d'indices, pas de sang, pas d'ADN, rien. La police avait déjà fait son travail et n'avait rien trouvé alors pourquoi prendre le temps de revenir ici ? Viola rompit le silence._

 _\- L'oeuvre qui vous a été dérobé n'était pas la plus chère je me trompe?_

 _L'homme secoua la tête._

 _\- Non c'était même l'une des moins chères._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps était-elle en votre possession?_

 _\- Plus de quinze ans pourquoi?_

 _\- Est-ce une oeuvre recherchée?_

 _L'homme secoua la tête et désigna une autre oeuvre._

 _\- Celle-ci l'est beaucoup plus. Je l'ai acquis, il y a trois ans et elle ne cesse de monter aux enchères. Votre voleur ne semble avoir aucune connaissance de la valeur de chaque oeuvre._

 _Viola fronça les sourcils et m'intima de la suivre._

 _\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide._

 _Une fois dans la voiture Viola ferma légèrement les yeux._

 _\- Je pense que nous avons été idiots depuis tout ce temps._

 _Je remis le contact et haussais les épaules._

 _\- Vous peut-être mais pas moi."_

\- Pourquoi idiots?

Shizuru me fixa un instant puis murmura.

\- Nous devons nous remettre au commencement. Et en premier lieu savoir quand ces oeuvres ont été obtenues par leurs propriétaires. Voilà pourquoi nous avons réussi à coincer Kruger.

Midori ne prit pas la peine de me regarder.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter?

J'essayais de me souvenir. De quelque chose pouvant enfin me disculper. Mais en vain. Quoi que je dise, cela me retombera dessus à un moment ou un autre. Devais-je réellement être honnête sur tout les points? Non ... Impossible. Je dois avant tout penser à ma fille. La sauvegarder et la protéger de je ne sais quels maux pouvant être engendrés par une parole irréfléchie.

 _"- T'es jamais contente de toute façon._

 _\- Oi! t'es sensée me soutenir Natsuki!_

 _Je saisis ma veste tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur de mon lieu de travail._

 _\- Quand elle te fait aller sur le terrain, ça te va pas. Quand elle te laisse pourrir sur ta chaise derrière un ordi ça te va pas non plus._

 _\- Mais c'était pas du terrain. Une balade en voiture et encore. Depuis, elle est cloîtrée dans son_ _bureau et ne me cause pas._

 _\- C'est ce que tu voulais non? Qu'elle te fiche la paix._

 _Nao secoua la tête._

 _\- Non je veux qu'elle me réaffecte. Pas qu'elle m'ignore._

 _Je remontais vers l'accueil et remis mon badge._

 _\- C'est ce que je dis. T'es jamais contente._

 _Nao me saisit le bras._

 _\- Tu vas amener Hikari ce soir non?_

 _Je fixais ma cousine et savais où elle voulait en venir. Je secouais la tête._

 _\- Non ma réponse est non._

 _\- Mais tu peux au moins lui demander non?_

 _\- Lui demander quoi?_

 _\- Si elle n'a plus besoin de moins pour son cas stupide qu'elle me laisse reprendre mes occupations._

 _Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais hochais la tête. Nao ne me lâcherait pas avant d'avoir un oui. Qui plus est, c'était grâce à elle si j'avais un boulot et mieux encore si ma fille pouvait pratiquer._

 _\- Je vais essayer de lui parler."_

 _-_ T'as pas dû y mettre du tien Nat's.

Je haussais les épaules face à cette remarque. Shizuru décida de poursuivre.

 _"Au soir, Natsuki déposa en effet Hikari chez moi. Contrairement à son habitude, elle resta devant la porte d'entrée. Je souris légèrement et me mis sur le côté._

 _\- Souhaitiez-vous profiter du talent de votre fille Kruger-san?_

 _Natsuki souffla légèrement puis céda à la requête._

 _\- Merci pour votre accueil._

 _Après un léger silence entre nous, une mélodie se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté._

 _\- Ecoutez ... Je ... Nao ..._

 _J'aurais dû le voir venir ..._

 _\- Je vois._

 _\- Pardon?_

 _\- Vous êtes ici pour me demander de réaffecter votre cousine c'est bien ça?_

 _\- Mais comment ..._

 _\- C'est mon métier. Ma réponse est non._

 _Natsuki déglutit légèrement face à la menace mais hocha la tête._

 _\- J'aurais au moins essayé. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus._

 _Sur ce, Natsuki se rendit vers la porte d'entrée et redémarra son véhicule. Je fixais un instant l'extérieur puis me dirigeais vers le salon._ _Après plus d'une heure, la mélodie avait cessé. Hikari semblait dans ses pensées et sursauta lorsque je posais une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Qui y-a-t-il?_

 _Hikari resserra légèrement son emprise sur son jean._

 _\- Je devrais arrêter de jouer._

 _\- Et pourquoi cela?_

 _Hikari baissa la tête et murmura._

 _\- Parce que je le fais pour de mauvaise raison._

 _Je m'installais à mon tour sur le banc et posa une main sur la main de la jeune fille._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?_

 _Hikari me fixa un instant puis poursuivit tout en baissant la tête._

 _\- J'ai un donateur qui me sponsorise et ... Je pense que c'est Ahn ... L'ancienne copine de Maman. Alors je joue et m'entraîne tous les jours pour qu'elle soit fière de moi et ... Qu'elle revienne avec nous. Maman n'est plus la même depuis ..._

 _Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais tentais une approche._

 _\- Ta mère me semble quelqu'un de bien Hikari. Si cette Ahn est partie ..._

 _\- C'est Maman qui est partie._

 _\- Je vois._

 _Hikari fixa la partition._

 _\- Je sais que Ahn voyait d'autres femmes quand elle était avec Maman. J'avais peut-être cinq ans mais je comprenais très bien les choses._

 _\- C'est donc normal que ta mère soit partie._

 _Hikari secoua la tête._

 _\- Ahn revenait à chaque fois à la maison et avec nous. Elle nous aimait. Je suis sûre que c'est elle derrière cette anagramme._

 _\- Anagramme?_

 _\- Oui le donateur s'appelle Kurogane Akirō Trodobtsu. Mais il n'existe pas. J'ai cherché sur internet et il n'y a rien._

 _Un klaxon nous arrêta dans notre discussion. Je ne relevais et fixais l'extérieur._

 _\- Yuuki-san ne semble pas décider à entrer alors tu devrais y aller._

 _Seule je notais le nom du donateur et commençais à mélanger les lettres. Après plus de deux heures à réaliser plusieurs possibilités, je lançais mon crayon._

 _\- Je devrais plus m'intéresser à Āto dorobō._

 _Machinalement, j'écrivis le nom en dessous de son pêle-mêle de mots. Mon téléphone sonna et je fixais le message._

 _\- Ara depuis quand Yuuki-san m'envoie-elle un message?_

 _Je parcourais légèrement le message et soufflais à voix haute tout en se dirigeant vers son piano._

 _\- Je dois rapporter cette partition à Kruger-san demain._

 _Je me rassied à mon bureau et notais le nom de Natsuki sur la feuille de son bureau. Je n'avais même pas pris conscience que j'avais déjà tous les éléments en main pour résoudre cette affaire."_

Avant que je puisse demander la moindre information, Shizuru gribouilla sur un papier le nom du donateur de ma fille.

\- Kurogane Akirō Trodobtsu ... Lorsque l'on s'intéresse de près à ce pseudonyme, on y décèle un anagramme. Comme vous l'avez inconsciemment révéler à votre fille. Signe que vous êtes bien renseignée sur cela.

J'essayais de suivre et vis mon nom apparaître sur le papier.

\- Natsuki Kruger ... Et lorsque l'on s'intéresse au reste des lettres ... Voici ce qu'il en ressort.

Je restais sans voix lorsque Shizuru écrivit les mots devant moi. Midori finit par prendre la feuille. C'est alors que je compris que tout avait été calculé depuis le début. Que je n'avais même pas conscience à quel point j'étais liée à cette affaire. J'étais prise au piège et Midori ne manqua pas de me le dire sans émotion.

\- Vous êtes cuite Āto dorobō.

* * *

Ma garde à vue avait été prolongée de 48h. Je commençais peu à peu à ressentir un certain malaise face à la situation. Pire encore l'absence de ma fille commençait à me faire mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter la présence d'un avocat commit d'office. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire croire qu'ils avaient raison. Car ils avaient tort. Car tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient été de mettre une identité sur Āto dorobō . Sur une personne se faufilant dans une demeure puis refourguant les tableaux au marché noir. Et ce n'était pas moi.

Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que les choses bougeaient en dehors de cette pièce.

* * *

 **POV Midori Sugiura **

Je n'avais que peu de doute sur l'identité de la personne tambourinant sur la porte. J'en avais eu d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsque celle-ci finit par l'ouvrir sans y être invitée. Nao.

\- Vous devez relâcher Natsuki!

Je soufflais légèrement tout en me dirigeant vers la porte pour la refermer.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas relâcher l'auteur présumé d'une affaire. Vous le savez très bien.

\- Je sais qu'elle est innocente.

Pourquoi avais-je également l'impression que tout ceci était trop beau pour être vrai ...

\- Soit son jeu est parfait soit ...

\- Soit ?

Je me réinstallais sur mon siège et parcourrais du regard le bureau.

\- Les preuves sont toutes tournées vers votre cousine. Comment pouvez-vous douter de sa culpabilité?

Nao s'arrêta un instant sur la question puis finit par lâcher.

\- Parce que je la connais par coeur ...

J'allais reprendre mais se fis arrêter par un mouvement ne m'appartenant pas.

\- Laissez-moi du temps pour vous prouvez que vous vous trompez.

\- Vous n'allez quand-même pas ...

\- C'est le seul endroit où je peux obtenir des infos ... Spider est de service.

Sur ce, elle reclaqua la porte. Je passais une main sur mon front et murmura doucement.

\- Nao a toujours eu du flair ...

* * *

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Je ne m'attendais pas à être mise dans une autre salle. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à voir cette personne devant moi. Je préférais rester debout dans un coin de la salle. Shizuru s'avança vers moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. Mais je ne voulais pas de son contact, je ne voulais rien d'elle. A part son départ. Pour autant, elle réitéra son geste. Que voulait-elle? Je me retournais et vis une émotion plus douce dans son regard.

\- Natsuki ...

Sa douceur m'avait manqué. Elle caressa doucement mon visage tout en poursuivant son discours.

\- Sais-tu à quel point cette situation me fait mal ? ... Je suis sincèrement désolée mais je reste un flic Natsuki.

Je me décalais légèrement tout en secouant la tête.

\- Alors tu me crois vraiment que ses témoignages sont vraies ...

Elle chercha un instant ses mots puis murmura.

\- Si j'écoute ma raison et ses indices alors oui tu es coupable mais ... Mon coeur me dicte autre chose.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être contente ou en colère. Je pris délicatement sa main et la posa sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu devrais écouter ton coeur ou plutôt le mien. Je n'étais nulle part ou on semble m'avoir vu.

Shizuru fronça légèrement les sourcils face à mon plaidoyer. Je repris avec plus de convictions.

\- Lors de mon arrestation, on m'a signalé que l'on m'avait vu la veille sur le lieu d'un vol. Qu'une femme anonyme m'avait formellement identifié. Tu sais que c'est faux.

Shizuru secoua la tête.

\- Tu étais avec moi durant une petite partie de la nuit.

\- Et tu sais qu'avant j'étais partie déposer ma fille chez Nao.

\- Mais pourquoi ... Pourquoi es-tu partie après que nous ... Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal?

Je m'arrêtais alors sur la question. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Enfin si, je savais pertinemment pourquoi. A cause de la colère ...

\- Lorsque tu es partie te doucher ... L'une de tes connaissances a appelé ... Et ça m'a mise en colère alors j'ai préféré partir.

Shizuru se mordit la lèvre mais je l'arrêtais avant qu'elle ne s'explique.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une autre Ahn. Alors voilà pourquoi je suis partie.

Un coup net nous arrêta dans notre moment. Shizuru se décala rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Je restais alors seule avec mes pensées. Dès lors la seule chose que je savais était que je coopérais avec la police. Coopération se limitant à ma présence dans une cellule jusqu'à le dénouement de cette affaire. Malgré que je ne puisse faire grand chose pour prouver mes dires, je n'imaginais pas que la situation évoluait en dehors de la salle d'interrogatoire.

 _Fin du chapitre 6_

N/A : Ceci marque la fin du POV de Natsuki ainsi que la fin de la première édition.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 7_

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Je savais au moment-même où j'avais quitté Natsuki que j'allais au devant de très gros ennuis. Ceci explique sûrement la raison pour laquelle l'ensemble de mes muscles se sont figés de cette manière en la voyant. Elle, ma supérieure. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la salle d'interrogatoire des yeux depuis mon entrée. La question qui me trottait alors dans l'esprit était simple : Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir répondre face à sa certitude? Midori-san explosa de colère comme je m'y attendais.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête bon sang!

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer ...

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Vous ... Vous couchez avec notre suspect! Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez ? Vous nous mettez!

\- Chef je ...

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

J'aurais peut-être dû répondre que c'était une méprise de sa part. Que je jouais de mes charmes avec elle pour mieux la coincer. Mais tout ceci était faux. Et je n'avais pas la force pour lui mentir. Et encore moins de me mentir.

\- C'était notre première fois le veille de son arrestation ...

Midori-san frappa avec colère la vitre. Natsuki fixa un instant celle-ci suite à la probable résonance de cette excès d'humeur. Puis elle s'affaissa de nouveau sur sa chaise. Je voulais retourner à l'intérieur avec elle. La prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Midori-san me coupa dans mon observation.

\- Toute votre analyse sera rejetée devant un tribunal si cela venait à ce savoir! Vous allez compromettre l'enquête parce que vous avez le feu au cul!

Je ne me souviens pas avoir perdu mon calme aussi rapidement face à ce genre de propos. J'étais peut-être une femme à femmes depuis mon adolescente. J'avais joué avec bon nombre d'entre elles pour découvrir les plaisirs du sexe. Je le reconnais. Que ce soit par des mots ou par des gestes, je savais toujours obtenir ce que je voulais avec qui je voulais. Et une fois la nuit passée, je passais à autre chose. Mais tout ceci s'était brutalement arrêté depuis quelques mois. Depuis l'arrivée de Natsuki dans ma vie. Natsuki ... Non ma supérieure ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'une histoire de sexe avec elle. C'était beaucoup plus profond. C'est la première fois que j'avais trouvé une femme qui me comprenait aussi bien. Qui me respectait et qui semblait m'aimer. Une femme que je voulais revoir. Une femme avec laquelle je voulais partager plus. La laisser entrer dans ma vie. Lui ouvrir la porte de mon domicile. Et même la porte de mon coeur. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai répondu avec une colère non masquée une chose que je ne pensais pas pouvoir admettre à voix haute.

\- En quoi est-ce un mal d'aimer une personne comme elle?

Midori-san resta surprise par ma question. Je l'étais moi-même. Une autre pensée me traversa alors l'esprit. Natsuki avait raison. Je devais écouter mon coeur.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une terrible erreur.

\- En vous amourachant pour une voleuse ?

\- Non ... En la prenant pour une voleuse.

Midori-san leva les yeux au ciel. Pour autant, elle finit sur une phrase qui m'apporta un peu de soulagement.

\- Même si je pense que tout ceci est du délire ... Cherchons un détail qui aurait pu nous échapper.

* * *

Des heures assises derrière un bureau. Voilà ce qui traduisait mon comportement ainsi que celui de ma supérieure . Pendant qu'elle relisait les moindres détails qu'elle possédait sur Natsuki, j'étais plus concentrer sur l'extérieur. Ce même extérieur où Āto dorobō devait se moquer de moi. Qu'avais-je bien pu laisser passer? Midori-san ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que la personne devant elle n'était pas suspecte. Tout corroborait. Les moindres détails, les moindres informations. Il n'était pas possible qu'il en soit autrement. En ce qui me concerne ... Le remord était la chose qui me rongeait le plus. Une frappe sur la porte m'arrêta dans mes pensées. Après mon invitation à entrer, un officier l'ouvrit et énonça sans prendre le temps de remarquer mon malaise.

\- Quelqu'un souhaiterait vous voir.

Je m'attendais à voir Midori-san ou même Nao-san mais il n'en était rien. Hikari me fixa un instant alors que je tentais en vain de ne pas fuir cette situation. Cette jeune femme qui m'avait accepté auprès de sa mère. Et qui aujourd'hui ne pouvait que le regretter. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'analyser pour savoir son mépris ainsi que sa colère à mon égard. Celle-ci remercia brièvement l'officier puis lui referma la porte au nez. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Hikari finit par murmurer difficilement des paroles qui ne fit que confirmer qu'elle me détestait.

\- Je vous aimais bien ... Comme un second parent.

Le passé ... Peut-être est-elle trop jeune pour comprendre que je ne cherchais qu'à faire mon métier. Hikari reprit en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

\- Maman n'a jamais souri de cette manière avec personne d'autre. Elle vous a donné sa confiance alors pourquoi ...

\- Hikari ...

La jeune femme secoua la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

\- J'avais confiance en vous. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que Maman est tombée amoureuse d'une personne comme vous. Pire que j'ai moi-même cru avoir enfin trouvé une seconde mère. Alors une fois que vous vous rendrez compte de votre bêtise, laissez-nous tranquille. Maman trouvera quelqu'un de mieux.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit de la pièce me laissant sans voix. Au final, j'avais réussi à avoir ce que je voulais sans même m'en rendre compte. Une famille. Quel est ce sentiment qui me compresse la poitrine? Une crise d'angoisse ? Tout en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur, je ferme un instant les yeux et pose ma respiration.

 _"- Un dîner?_

 _Je rigolais légèrement face à la tête jumelle des deux Kruger._

 _\- Pour te remercier de m'avoir offert une si belle musique._

 _Hikari haussa les épaules tout en remettant son manteau._

 _\- Je suis désolée mais j'ai promis à ma tante de surveiller Alyssa._

 _Natsuki frotta l'arrière de son cou tout en rebroussant chemin. Elle sentit une prise légère sur son poignet. Hikari sourit d'une manière qui ne rassura pas Natsuki._

 _\- En revanche Maman tu peux y aller. ça t'évitera de t'endormir entre un paquet de chips et la télé._

 _Natsuki se figea légèrement puis murmura difficilement._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que Madame Viola soit ..._

 _\- Ara? Ce serait un plaisir pour moi Kruger-han."_

\- J'aurais dû m'arrêter à ce dîner ...

* * *

 **POV Yuuki Nao**

Je n'avais jamais aimé faire cela. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je le faisais pour me donner du courage ainsi qu'un certain genre. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec Miyu, j'avais peur à chaque fois que j'étais en infiltration. Mais je ne pouvais ni le dire à ma femme, ni à mes collègues. Ma fierté me tuera au final. J'avais réussi à souper à tout cela depuis Alyssa. Je m'étais également assagie. Parce que j'étais une mère avant d'être un officier de police. Mais aujourd'hui, même si je n'aimais pas, je devais être ici. Pour Natsuki. Ma cigarette arrivait à sa fin et il n'était toujours pas là. Des pas derrière moi me signalèrent qu'il se décida enfin à se montrer. Intérieurement, j'étais plus rassurée de le savoir avec moi. Un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix s'avança doucement vers moi tout en souriant légèrement. Yamada ... Comment pouvait-il être aussi heureux de me voir alors qu'un jour je finirais peut-être par le boucler ...

\- Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici Spider ... Ou plutôt Agent Yuuki.

\- Ne le mentionnes pas. Si je suis ici c'est que je n'ai pas le choix Yamada.

Yamada rigola légèrement puis murmura tout en s'adossant lui-même au mur.

\- Tu n'auras pas tes réponses sans y mettre le prix.

\- Ton prix sera le mien.

Yamada saisit alors ma cigarette.

\- ça te tuera tu le sais.

Avant que je puisse comprendre, Yamada écrasa la cigarette avec sa chaussure. Tout en s'assurant d'être seul, il reprit.

\- Je te dois une faveur alors ... Le paiement peut attendre.

Mon informateur était quelqu'un de bien au final.

\- Je veux que tu m'aides à entrer en contact avec le voleur d'arts.

Yamada fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne pense guère que ce soit pour acheter quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, il cherchera sans poser d'autres questions.

\- J'ai un compte à régler avec cette ordure.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

\- Puis-je vous aider?

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris d'aller chez elle. Ce n'est pas comme si nous apprécions notre compagnie mutuelle.

\- Yuuki-san est-elle ici?

La femme devant moi me répondit par la négation. J'allais rebrousser chemin lorsque je sentis une légère prise sur mon bras.

\- Nous devons parler Inspectrice Viola.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. La femme devant moi devait être la femme de Nao-san. Miyu Grear si je me souvenais bien. Miyu-san s'écarta légèrement pour me laisser entrer.

\- Nous avons très peu de temps avant que Nao ne reviennes. Entrez je vous en prie.

Je cédais à la requête. Tout en détaillant les différentes pièces, je souris légèrement tout en prenant place sur le siège présenté. Au vue de la décoration des lieux, Nao-san devait être une femme ne cherchant pas à s'immiscer dans le choix de sa compagne. Donnant un charme à l'ensemble du mobilier. Miyu-san s'installa à son tour tout en prenant la parole.

\- J'ai peur de l'avancée de votre enquête. J'ai moi-même été dans le métier et ... Natsuki n'est qu'un bouc émissaire. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Je rompis le contact visuel avec mon homologue. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que ces iris étaient de la même couleur que mes yeux. Où peut-être parce qu'il émanait une certaine force de caractère d'elle. Mais j'étais mal à l'aise.

\- Les preuves sont là. Pour autant ...

\- Pourquoi maintenant?

Je questionnais du regard mon homologue qui se leva un instant pour revenir avec une enveloppe.

\- J'étais moi aussi flic pour ensuite travailler en tant que détective privée. Je sais reconnaître un coupable. Natsuki ... Vous ne vous êtes pas demandée pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi?

\- Toutes les preuves apparaissent du jour au lendemain alors que durant dix ans ... Rien.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais devant moi ... Nao-san ... Irrécupérable à tout niveau.

\- Yuuki-san a ramené l'affaire chez vous ...

Miyu émit difficilement.

\- Depuis l'arrestation de Natsuki ... Nao passe ses journées avec elle ou à l'extérieur. Vous devez rapidement mettre le véritable coupable en prison et relâcher Natsuki.

Pourquoi faisait-elle sonner cela comme si tout était entièrement ma faute? Je ne pouvais pas en prendre davantage et préférais prendre mon congé.

\- Si vous avez des informations ... Peut-être pourrions-nous travailler ensemble mais jusque-là ... Natsuki reste notre suspecte.

\- Vous l'aimez n'est-ce-pas?

D'où provient cette question? Et pourquoi me sourit-elle de cette manière?

\- Je ne pense pas que Nao ait compris votre rapprochement. Mais Natsuki me paraissait mieux ses derniers temps.

\- Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps?

Miyu-san hocha la tête tout en désignant un cadre sur une commode.

\- Natsuki et moi avons partagé les mêmes classes jusqu'à son départ pour Kitami. C'est grâce à elle si je suis aujourd'hui avec Nao et que j'ai pu adopté ma fille.

Évidemment que je l'aime mais ... Je l'ai perdu avec ma stupide erreur de jugement.

\- Quelque soit mes sentiments à son égard ... Je ne peux pas m'attarder dessus.

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas capituler. Voilà ce qui revenait en cesse dans mon esprit depuis dix minutes durant lesquelles je fixais mon horloge. Je finis par reporter mon regard sur mon bureau sur lequel était éparpillé une multitude de feuilles, photos ou simples post-it. J'étais perdue. Hors course et impuissante. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de laisser les choses de cette manière. Natsuki avait déjà assez souffert à cause de cette affaire. A cause de moi ... Il aurait fallut qu'elle ne quitte jamais Fuuka. Mon regard s'attarda sur une photo en particulier et je sentis la colère me monter. Je saisit mon téléphone tout en saisissant la photo.

\- Commissariat de ...

\- Ici Viola ... Convoquez Ahn Luu au bureau demain à la première heure.

Sur ce, je raccrochais et murmura à la photographie.

\- Il est temps que je découvre le passé de Natsuki autrement que par ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **POV Yuuki Nao**

Même si je n'avais rien à lui dire de bien concret, je devais la voir. Je refermais une porte de cellule et m'installais sur la couchette de celle-ci.

\- Le juge a accepté de repousser ton procès mais tu as l'obligation de rester en détention. Je n'ai pas pu t'obtenir mieux.

Une silhouette debout me tournait le dos.

\- Comment va Hikari?

Je n'étais pas très contact mais je voulais être là pour ma cousine. Tout en lui donnant une légère accolade, je répondis dans un ton rassurant.

\- Elle essaie de suivre son quotidien ... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Natsuki.

\- Pour que je sois condamnée ou libérée?

\- Si seulement je le savais ...

Intérieurement, j'avais peur de cette réponse. Les choses devraient peut-être rester telles quelles. Parce que j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

 _Fin du chapitre 7_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur :** **Merci pour les avis ainsi que les encouragements. Pas de Saeko ni de jumelle maléfique ^^. Peut-être que ce chapitre vous mettra sur une autre piste ... Bonne lecture. Et encore une fois un grand merci à tous. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Ā** **to dorobō**

 _Chapitre 8_

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

J'appréhendais cette rencontre. Depuis plusieurs minutes, je fixais la femme de trente-sept ans assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je n'avais pas encore passé la porte. Je me contenter de la surveiller à travers la vitre. Je sentis une présence derrière moi mais ne me retournais pas.

\- C'est donc elle l'Héritière Luu ?

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête. Je sentis une prise ferme sur son épaule.

\- Rappelez-vous que cette rencontre n'a qu'un but professionnel Viola. Ne vous éloignez pas de votre cible.

Je me défis de l'emprise tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la salle. J'entendis ma supérieure murmurer dans un souffle face à mon avancée rigide.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

Ahn Luu me fixa un instant alors que je m'installais tout en posant un calepin et un stylo sur la table.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre venue.

Ahn...Sama hocha simplement la tête tout en glissant une carte dans ma direction.

\- C'est le nom de mon avocat. Il est prêt à défendre Natsuki.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai repoussé rapidement la carte vers son propriétaire tout en laissant parler mon désaccord.

\- Vous croyez donc en la culpabilité de Natsuki?

Je me maudis intérieurement. Le sourire sur le visage d'Ahn-sama ne faisait que confirmer ma bêtise.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'une inspectrice pouvait se montrer aussi familière avec un suspect ... A moins que ... Je ne peux pas blâmer Natsuki pour son choix.

Voilà ce dont m'avait parlé Natsuki. Ce flirt omniprésent. La marque de fabrique de l'héritière. Cela ne marcherait pas sur moi. Tout en ouvrant mon calepin, je commençais l'interrogatoire.

\- Quels sont à ce jour vos rapports avec Nat... Kruger-han?

\- Et vous?

\- Je suis la seule à poser des questions ici alors répondez!

Je vis une lueur beaucoup plus sombre dans son regard. Sa voix se fit plus ferme. Et les mots étaient beaucoup plus tranchants.

\- Je ne recevrais aucun ordre d'une personne telle que vous.

\- Une personne comme moi?

\- Vous savez très bien à quoi je fais allusion, Viola-san ou peut-être que le -sama serait le plus approprié.

Voyant le trouble dans mon regard, elle reprit tout en saisissant la carte de son avocat.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans.

\- Vos rapports antérieurs?

\- A voir l'amertume dans votre voix, vous connaissez parfaitement nos rapports.

\- J'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche.

Ahn posa ses mains sur le rebord de la table et me sourit légèrement.

\- Que vous me croyez ou non, je l'ai aimé au premier regard. Et je pensais qu'elle m'aimait également. Mais j'ai vite compris que notre amour était différent. De la reconnaissance pour elle ... Un profond amour pour ma part.

\- Le fait que vous couchiez avec d'autres femmes est également une preuve de votre profond amour?

Je pense que Midori-san m'aurait fait sortir directement si je n'avais pas regardé la vitre en secouant la tête pour montrer que je ne perdrais pas le contrôle. Ahn-sama rigola légèrement tout en secouant la tête.

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est de ressentir l'impuissance?

\- L'impuissance?

\- Aimer une femme qui au final ne vous désire pas ... Ne prend aucun plaisir face à votre traitement ... Et surtout ne souhaite rien de vous ?

\- Je ...

\- Si nous mettons le personnel sur la table ... Vous devriez être plus honnête envers vous-même.

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Cette femme ... Malgré ses allures sophistiquées étaient la réincarnation du Diable. Elle reprit en abaissant sa voix. Sans doute savait-elle que nous étions écoutés.

\- Salir autant le nom d'une personne aussi respectable en apparence que votre père ...

\- Je vous prierez de ...

\- En apparence je disais. Vos collègues sont-ils au courant des différences manigances de celui-ci?

Je me figeais légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant?

\- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à pouvoir enquêter. Alors je vais vous dire une chose simple. Ou plutôt deux. La première est que Natsuki est innocente.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre?

Elle sourit légèrement tout en se recalant dans son siège.

\- La deuxième est encore plus simple à comprendre. Immunité diplomatique. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette signification, demandez à votre père. Il vous expliquera qu'il peut tranquillement fournir des armes aux Occidentaux grâce à cela.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais coupé les ponts avec mon père ... Voilà pourquoi je voulais le voir en prison. En plus d'une autre chose plus personnelle. Je sentais un certain malaise m'envahir de plus en plus. Elle reprit d'un ton plus doux.

\- L'immunité diplomatique est une chose détenue par beaucoup de personne de notre rang. Vous devriez réfléchir là-dessus.

La question de Miyu-san me revient alors à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi Natsuki?

\- Natsuki était un diamant brut.

Je restais surprise par les propos de l'héritière. Celle-ci ferma légèrement les yeux tout en poursuivant.

\- Tout comme un diamant, elle avait besoin de temps pour s'embellir, pour révéler sa véritable nature. Et ainsi devenir une pièce rare. Innocente. Pure. Lors de son départ, elle avait acquis tout cela. Et au final, malgré mes erreurs, je ne peux pas être considérée comme fautive. Chaque diamant possède et est dédié à une seule personne. Et je n'étais pas cette personne. Vous devriez alors vous poser cette question Inspectrice.

Que cherchait-elle à la fin?

\- Quelle question?

\- Méritez-vous ce diamant? A en juger par ce que je vois ... Vous ne méritez même pas un éclat.

Face à la joute verbale, je voulais lui mettre une gifle mais m'arrêtais à quelques mètres de l'héritière. Celle-ci se releva avec un sourire signalant qu'elle avait su me remettre à ma place comme il le fallait.

\- Je ne pense pas vous aider davantage ... En revanche, je suis sûre d'une chose ... En plus de son innocence ...

Je sentis une prise ferme sur mon poignet. Tout en baissant son regard, je vis Ahn-sama déposer la carte de son avocat dans ma main.

\- Natsuki ne ferait rien qui pourrait l'éloigner de Hikari. Et vous devriez éviter de vous mettre entre ses deux-là. Simple conseil d'ex.

Sur ce, l'héritière s'inclina légèrement puis sortit de la pièce. Je fixais un instant la carte puis finis par la mettre dans le dossier. Il est hors de question que Natsuki s'en serve.

* * *

 **POV Yuuki Nao**

Je finissais mon verre tout en réceptionnant l'enveloppe balancée dans ma direction. Un homme prit place à mes côtés tout en se commandant une vodka. Pendant quelques minutes, je lisais les informations en signe d'incompréhensions. S'agissait-il d'une blague de la part de Yamada? Je finis par lâcher tout en remettant les différents éléments dans l'enveloppe.

\- Es-tu sûr de cela Yamada?

Il saisit son verre et l'avala d'une traite.

\- Tu es flic ... A toi de le vérifier.

\- Mais si tout ceci est vrai alors ...

Yamada posa une main sur la mienne tout en se rapprochant de mon oreille. Sa prochaine parole me glaça le sang.

\- Il ne s'agit plus d'une affaire banale de vols. Je ne sais pas ce que ta cousine a vu mais ... Quelqu'un cherche à la faire taire.

* * *

Je sais que cela me vaudra une gueulante ou même une demande d'explications mais je n'avais pas le temps pour la diplomatie. Voilà pourquoi je suis entrée dans le bureau de ma chef sans même frapper. Midori souffla légèrement tout en posant son stylo.

\- Je voudrais une explication sur cette intrusion Nao.

Je balançais une enveloppe dans sa direction tout en explosant de colère. J'avais fini par craquer.

\- Vous alliez me le dire ou attendre que Natsuki soit condamnée!

Midori parcouru rapidement l'ensemble des notes et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous tous les témoins se sont révoqués ou ... disparus ... Mais ...

Alors là c'était la meilleure!

\- Qui devait surveiller les témoins?

\- Personne.

Je m'arrêtais face à ce murmure. Midori reprit avec plus de convictions.

\- Ce sont des témoins ... Nous n'avions aucune raison de les mettre sous surveillance. Qui plus est ...

\- Qui plus est?

\- Nous n'avons pas assez de personnels pour cela.

\- Notre homme sous couverture?

\- Mort.

Je pense qu'elle savait que je bouillait littéralement de rage. Que j'aurais voulu sortir toutes les insultes qui me venaient en tête face à cette réponse. Pour autant, je finis par m'écraser dans un siège. Tout en massant mon front, je repris plus calmement.

\- Il n'y a donc plus aucunes preuves contre Natsuki alors pourquoi la laisser en cellule?

Midori frotta légèrement son menton tout en réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Pour sa sécurité.

\- Mais ...

Midori reprit plus fermement.

\- Si votre cousine est vraiment innocente, une personne essaie de lui faire du mal. Ne croyez-vous pas que cette personne pourrait prendre des mesures plus drastiques si nous la relâchions?

Elle avait raison. Mais je ne le dirais jamais à voix haute.

\- Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver qui est derrière tout cela.

Midori secoua la tête tout en désignant un dossier.

\- Ahn Luu semble une piste intéressante au vue de son interrogatoire avec Viola. Trouver un moyen de contourner l'immunité diplomatique.

\- Légalement?

Midori m'envoya un regard me signalant que la méthode l'intéressait peu. Elle voulait juste des résultats.

\- Assurez-vous de rester en vie. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

* * *

 **POV Ahn Luu**

Je ne pensais pas un jour la rencontrer. Elle ayant fuit notre monde. Shizuru Viola ... Un tel mensonge. Je m'arrêtais devant une résidence et attendis que mon chauffeur ouvre la porte. Tout en tenant un porte-document je m'avançais dans cette demeure familière. Je ne pris pas le temps de saluer la personne devant moi.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête pour jouer avec Natsuki de cette manière?

La jeune femme devant moi haussa simplement les épaules tout en s'installant sur son canapé. Cette même jeune femme que j'avais plus d'une fois vue sous un masque différent ... Comme mon premier amour. Mais il s'agissait du passé.

\- C'est simplement un contre-temps.

\- Et s'ils décident de mettre leur nez dans nos affaires?

\- Que Natsuki le veuille ou non tout est de sa faute.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux.

Je déglutis légèrement face au regard noir de mon homologue.

\- Ne t'avises surtout pas de me défier. Tu y perdrais beaucoup plus que moi. N'oubliez jamais cela Luu-sama.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais te méfier.

\- Alors de qui? Natsuki ne parlera pas.

Je déposais le porte-document sur la table et repartis vers mon véhicule. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Viola Shizuru.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Je souris légèrement lorsque j'entendis les propos des jeunes étudiantes passant devant moi. La plupart semblait en admiration devant ma beauté. Au final, rien n'avait changé depuis mon adolescence. Mais je n'étais pas là pour flatter mon ego. Je me suis instinctivement redressée lorsque j'ai aperçu la raison de ma présence ici. Je m'avançais alors mais fis rapidement face à un regard glacial. Hikari s'avança vers moi tout en murmurant.

\- Avez-vous relâché ma mère?

\- Non mais ...

\- Alors je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Je n'étais pas là pour qu'elle me fuit mais pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'elle me voit comme une mauvaise personne, elle me manquait. Sa mère aussi. Je la saisis par l'épaule et la ramena vers moi tout en cherchant mes propos.

\- Je voulais vérifier si ... Est-ce-que ça va?

Hikari se décala de mon emprise et reprit avec plus de colère.

\- Ma mère ... Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis plusieurs jours et vous me demandez si je vais bien? Vous êtes encore plus cruelle que je ne le pensais.

\- Hikari je ...

\- Je vous le répète ... Laissez ma mère tranquille ... Laissez-nous tranquille.

Sur ce, Hikari reprit sa marche, non sans effacer les quelques larmes ornant son visage. Je fixais l'adolescente impuissante face à sa colère puis finis par me rediriger vers ma voiture.

* * *

\- Vous devriez faire une pause ...

Je fis face à Midori-san. Celle-ci souffla légèrement face au désordre sur mon bureau. Chose inhabituelle.

\- Ce n'est pas dans votre habitude ... Cette affaire vous retourne ... Littéralement parlant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai machinalement cherché à mettre un peu d'ordre en saisissant quelques feuilles à ma portée et en les empilant.

\- Du nouveau sur les témoins?

Midori-san secoua la tête. Je ne pouvais que soupirer de lassitude.

\- Le juge souhait mettre Kruger en liberté conditionnelle mais ...

\- Vous allez la laisser en détention. Je sais déjà tout ça.

\- C'est pour sa sécurité.

Midori-san fixa les environs et murmura à mon intention.

\- Je suis désolée Shizuru. Sincèrement. Rentrez chez vous. C'est un ordre.

La confrontation avec Hikari me revint alors en mémoire. Je n'avais jamais parlé du personnel au bureau. Et surtout pas avec ma supérieure.

\- Sa fille me déteste vous savez. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais ...

\- A faire votre travail. Tout comme je fais le mien c'est pourquoi ...

Par Kami non. Je connaissais la fin de cette phrase. Une fois dite, j'aurais définitivement perdu les chance que Natsuki me pardonne.

\- Non. Ne me retirais pas l'affaire ... C'est tout ce qui me reste.

\- Vous êtes directement impliquée alors je vais régler moi-même tout ceci. Chie viendra récupérer tout ce qui se réfère à notre cas. Quand à vous prenez quelques vacances.

\- Mais ...

\- C'est un ordre. Ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre à pied de force.

Mais c'est ce qu'elle faisait au final ...

* * *

\- Inspectrice Viola mais ...

Nao-san faillit laisser tomber ses courses sur le sol de sa cuisine lorsqu'elle me vit. Miyu-san se releva et se contenta de prendre les affaires dans les mains de sa compagne puis de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Votre compagne m'a ouvert.

Je savais que la situation était pathétique. J'étais pathétique. Je sais que Nao-san aurait aimé pouvoir rire de cette situation. Moi, d'habitude si droite et fière était littéralement écroulée sur le tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise. Soufflant légèrement, Nao-san se posa à proximité. Je lui expliquais alors la raison de ma venue.

\- J'ai été relevée de l'affaire.

\- Moi aussi.

Nao-san frotta légèrement son cou et se releva. Elle saisit une bouteille de vodka ainsi que deux verres et les remplit. Tout en en glissant un dans ma direction, elle reprit.

\- Nous n'y pouvons rien. Mais si vous voulez tout savoir, je continue à chercher de mon côté. Je dois bien ça à ma filleule et ma cousine.

\- Sur qui enquêtez-vous?

\- Luu.

\- Ce n'est pas elle.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

J'avalais d'une traite mon verre sous le regard surpris de Nao-san. J'avais besoin de plus. J'avançais le verre dans sa direction sur quoi elle le remplit de nouveau. Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une intuition. Mon esprit embraya sur autre chose.

\- Votre filleule me déteste. Et Natsuki doit ... Par Kami ... Natsuki doit plus que me détester.

\- Hikari est à l'étage vous savez. Si vous avez besoin de ...

\- J'ai déjà essayé de lui parler mais à chaque fois, elle fuit. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal ... Juste lui expliquer que ... Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux lui expliquer.

Nao-san se rassied sur son tabouret et après quelques secondes d'hésitation me donna un coup sur l'arrière du crâne me faisant gémir légèrement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de faire ça!

Nao-san avala tranquillement son verre tout en haussant les épaules.

\- Natsuki m'a dit que vous avez couché avec alors ... C'était ma façon de vous montrer ce que j'en pensait. Pour autant ...

\- Pour autant?

\- Vous devriez parler à ma filleule sur ce que vous éprouvez réellement pour sa mère et ensuite ... Reprendre de manière non officielle cette affaire. Et je vais vous aider. Non pas en tant que sous-fifre mais en tant qu'égale. Suis-je assez claire?

Je me relevais difficilement de ma position puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Nao-san.

\- Natsuki a raison. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien dans le fond.

Nao-san chassa l'air en signe de réponse tout en désigna l'escalier.

\- Evitez d'être trop insistante si elle ne veut pas vous parler. Je ne veux pas qu'elle saute du premier étage.

* * *

\- Entrez.

Hikari se figea lorsqu'elle me vit entrer dans sa chambre. Je souris difficilement puis me plaçais sur le lit de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se reconcentra sur son devoir sans même m'adresser la moindre parole. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

\- Je vais trouver la personne qui essaye de faire du mal à ta mère. Parce que ... Je l'aime vraiment.

Hikari arrêta quelque instant d'écrire puis reprit son ouvrage.

\- Comment peut-on dire aimer une personne alors qu'on la place en prison? C'est absurde.

\- C'est ce que tu crois?

Je repris d'une voix basse. Mes propres souvenirs se mêlaient à la situation actuelle. Je n'y avais pas pensé depuis plusieurs mois mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que c'était mon passé.

\- Je connais une personne qui a mis son propre père en prison par amour pour sa mère. Et par amour pour lui. Pour qu'il arrête de boire et surtout de battre sa femme et sa fille lorsqu'une affaire ne tournait pas comme il le désirait.

Je pense qu'elle est indifférente à ma douleur et ne comprend pas où je voulais en venir. C'est pourquoi, je décide de la laisser. La situation n'a pas évolué d'un seul iota à mon grand désarroi.

\- Je voulais avant tout la protéger d'elle-même. Comme j'ai voulu protéger mon propre père de sa noirceur. J'ai échoué avec lui mais ... Je ne veux pas échouer avec Natsuki.

Hikari se figea légèrement mais ne fit pas le moindre geste pour me retenir. Je refermais la porte et pris par la suite mon congé. Non sans accepter l'offre de Nao-san. Le plus dur serait d'éloigner les soupçons de Midori-san.

* * *

 **POV Nao Yuuki**

\- Je regrette mais je dois refuser.

C'était la première fois que je faisais face à son refus. Yamada reprit tout en s'assurant d'être seul.

\- Les Luu sont sous immunités diplomatiques. Ce n'est pas sans raison.

\- Ils sont dans des affaires louches?

Yamada semblait réfléchir puis me donna une enveloppe. Je reconnu celle que je lui avais donné avec l'ensemble de l'affaire.

\- La seule chose que je peux te dire est que l'Héritière n'est pas derrière tout cela. Elle était à l'extérieur de nos frontières une bonne partie de ses dernières années.

\- Elle peut très bien gérer tout cela de l'extérieur.

\- Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas elle. Tu devrais chercher ailleurs. Pour ta propre sécurité.

Je le vis prêt à s'en aller. Je le retiens légèrement par son blouson.

\- Tu sais qui s'est n'est-ce-pas?

Yamada me fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Je t'aime bien tu sais. Cela m'ennuierait si tu venais à te faire tuer. Alors je vais te donner un conseil d'ami : Restes-en là. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ... Fais-le pour ta fille. Aucun enfant ne devrais grandir sans ses parents.

\- Ma filleule risque de grandir sans sa mère si je ne retrouves pas cette ordure.

Yamada souffla légèrement puis saisit une enveloppe dans le revers de sa veste.

\- L'immunité diplomatique ne concerne pas uniquement les Luu.

Je saisis l'enveloppe et faillis tomber de ma chaise lorsque je parcourrais les quelques lignes du documents.

 _Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 9_

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

\- Hikari?

Depuis plusieurs minutes je fixais l'adolescente devant moi en manque de mots. Diverses émotions logeaient au sein de mon esprit. Soulagement, honte, peur ou indifférence, je ne savais pas l'attitude à adopter. Hikari pénétra à l'intérieur de ma demeure sans y être réellement invitée. Elle déposa son sac sur le sol puis attendit que je referme la porte. Je me sentais mal à l'aise face au regard de la jeune femme mais préférais ne pas émettre la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Je me contentais de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive. Une fois assise dans le salon, le silence était pesant. Je tentais de le rompre.

\- Comment étaient les cours aujourd'hui?

Hikari se releva de sa position et fixa un instant l'extérieur de la maison. Après un long silence, elle murmura doucement.

\- J'ai vu ma mère aujourd'hui ...

\- Comment va-t-elle?

Hikari secoua la tête tout en reprenant.

\- Je l'ai vu en me rendant à Langkawi.

\- A Langkawi? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu faisais là-bas?

Hikari se retourna face à la question et vit une émotion beaucoup plus sombre dans mon regard. Je repris alors avec une légère colère.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ... Tu aurais pu avoir de gros ennuis? Et comment t'es-tu rendue jusque là-bas? Par Kami ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé la ligne 41. Ta mère n'a pas besoin de ...

Je m'arrêtais net lorsque mon esprit fit tilt. Ce n'était pas possible que Natsuki était à Langkawi ... Ni même dans une autre ville.

\- Mais ... Natsuki est en prison.

Hikari fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas mais ...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Je me levais de ma position et partis quelque instant dans la cuisine pour en revenir avec deux verres de thé glacé.

\- Tu es sûre que c'était Natsuki?

Hikari se rassie à proximité et accepta le verre tendu. Ce qui me rassura légèrement.

\- J'étais à la librairie quand je l'ai vu. J'ai d'abord cru à une hallucination mais cette femme ressemble à ma mère. Alors je l'ai suivi jusqu'à l'aéroport mais avec la foule je l'ai perdu.

Je pris un calepin sur ma table de séjour et griffonnais quelques informations.

\- Quelle heure était-il?

\- 15h-15h30, je n'ai pas fait attention à ça.

Maigre information mais au vue de l'impasse dans laquelle je me trouvais, je pouvais tout aussi bien essayer de croire Hikari. La lueur dans ses yeux me signaler quelque chose de plus profond. Elle avait besoin de moi. Je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire que c'était impossible.

\- Je demanderais la liste des passagers susceptibles d'avoir pris un vol dans cette tranche horaire. Tu ne devrais pas faire cela Hikari ... C'est dangereux.

Hikari souffla d'agacement.

\- Je fais juste ce que vous ne faites pas.

Malgré l'insulte, je demandais avec une pointe de cynisme.

\- Oh et c'est une fillette qui va m'apprendre mon métier? Je suis toute ouïe.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Et je ne suis plus une fillette. Tout ce que je dis c'est que vous ne cherchez que des choses en relations avec Āto dorobō. Tout comme les autres flics d'ailleurs.

\- Ce qui est un peu le sujet de l'affaire.

Hikari saisit doucement ma main. Je la sentais trembler. Malgré ses précédents propos, elle ne restait pas moins qu'une enfant. Une enfant que l'on devait protéger. Même si c'était d'elle-même.

\- Mais si c'était autre chose. Vous l'avez dis vous-même ... Quelqu'un essaie de faire du mal à ma mère. Et c'est peut-être ... Lui.

J'avais déjà fait des recherches sur le donateur d'Hikari. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Mon côté maternel prit le dessus avant même que je ne m'en rende en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Hikari, j'essayais de lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber.

\- Il n'y a rien sur ce donateur. C'est un leurre.

\- Je parlais de mon père.

Je m'arrêtais face à ce murmure. Son père? La seule chose que j'étais sensée savoir était que Natsuki ne s'était jamais remise de la rencontre avec son père. Je n'avais donc jamais relancé le sujet pour ne pas de nouveau la faire souffrir sur son passée. Mon esprit rationnel me dicta alors une chose que je ne pouvais pas cautionner.

\- Tu n'as pas à te servir de cette affaire pour connaître son identité. Il te suffit de demander à ta mère.

\- Mais elle ne veut pas m'en parler.

\- Et ça t'étonne?

Hikari baissa instinctivement les yeux face à ma remarque. Je massais l'arrête de son nez et murmurais doucement, reconnaissante de ma mauvaise démarche.

\- Je suis désolée Hikari mais même si je sais quelque chose je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Vous savez qui s'est n'est-ce-pas? Maman vous l'a dit.

\- Ta mère ne m'a rien dit.

Hikari me fixa un instant. Je resserrais mon emprise sur mon jean. Natsuki allait me tuer si elle le savait.

\- Ta mère me détesterait encore plus si elle savait que ...

\- Vous l'avez rencontré?

Je m'attardais un instant sur la question mais sentis une prise ferme sur son poignet.

\- S'il vous plaît. Vous me devez au moins ça pour avoir mis ma mère en prison.

La petite avait de la ressource. Peut-être un peu trop pour moi.

\- Je ...

\- Je ne dirais rien à ma mère. Je ne veux pas le voir ou même l'appeler papa mais juste avoir votre ressenti.

\- Hikari ...

\- Malgré que votre père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien vous êtes heureuse de savoir qui il est. Alors même s'il a violé ma mère ... Je veux savoir.

Je fermais un instant les yeux puis secouais la tête. J'aurais pu lui dire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais faire face à mon père et ce depuis mon enfance. Ne jamais récupérer ma mère en pleurs ou couverte de bleus. Ne jamais sentir son regard sur moi quand je feignais de dormir, peur qu'il abuse de moi. Ou pire savoir l'origine de sa fortune. Hikari avait tord, j'aurais aimé ne jamais le connaître.

\- Il est tard alors je vais te ramener chez Yuuki-san.

\- Mais ...

\- Pas de mais Hikari.

* * *

Natsuki jura légèrement lorsqu'elle me vit, assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Quoi encore?

J'allais me lever pour l'accueillir mais me retiens au vue de son humeur. Elle était encore en colère. Ce qui était normal au final.

\- Je ... Je voulais te voir.

\- Pas moi.

Natsuki s'affala sur sa chaise. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Les mots ne semblaient pas lui suffirent alors je posais ma main sur le sienne. Elle sentit la prise se faire plus ferme lorsqu'elle tenta de la retirer.

\- J'ai été relevée de cette affaire Natsuki. Je ne suis pas ici en tant qu'inspectrice mais en tant que ...

\- En tant que quoi?

Amante? Non cela ne ferait qu'accentuer sa colère. Petite-amie alors? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me voit de cette manière. Mais elle était un mélange de ces deux termes pour moi. Mais qu'étais-je pour elle? Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de nous poser cette question. Je déglutis difficilement mais tentais dans un léger murmure.

\- Amie?

Natsuki souffla mais se fit arrêter par l'entente d'une plainte. J'avais craqué face à son indifférence. Kami, je n'avais jamais été aussi dépendante d'une personne.

\- Tu me manques ... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors s'il te plaît ... Ne me rejettes pas ...

\- Tu es venue pour ça? J'avais déjà compris les cinq dernières fois que tu me l'as dit Shizuru.

Je repris alors mon calme. C'est vrai qu'à chacune de nos entrevues, je lui avais dit ces mêmes mots et avais fait face à un mur. ça ne servait à rien. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Je devrais me contenter de lui dire la véritable raison de ma présence.

\- Ta fille veut savoir qui est son père.

L'humeur de Natsuki changea d'un coup.

\- Mais d'où cette idée peut bien lui venir ... Tu n'as quand même pas osé lui ...

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas répondre à cette question sans ton consentement.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas.

Je me relevais et murmurais un 'd'accord' quasiment inaudible. Pour autant, je m'arrêtais dans ma lancée et repris avec une pointe de colère. Autant qu'elle me haïsse pour de bon.

\- Je sais qui il est tu sais ... Et je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains si je t'avais fréquenté à cette époque-là. Je lui aurais fait payer très cher pour t'avoir brisé de cette manière.

Natsuki frissonna légèrement face à mon ton glacial. Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser parler ma colère. Cela me faisait ressembler à mon père. Ce que je détestais au plus haut point. Elle tenta dans un souffle.

\- Tu aurais fini en prison. Et j'aurais été de nouveau brisée. ça n'aurais rien amené de bénéfique ... Comme ça ne lui amènera à rien de savoir qui il est.

\- Pasteur.

Natsuki fronça légèrement les sourcils et me fixa lorsque je me rassie à ses côtés. Elle se souciait de moi. Je fixais le mur et repris mon discours.

\- Quand tu m'en as parlé j'ai ... Fait des recherches. Je m'attendais à trouver des preuves de récidives ou pire mais ... Rien. Je me suis rendue à l'église pour le voir de mes propres yeux. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à voir un homme comme lui. Je lui ai dis mon métier et que je te connaissais. Il m'a alors dit qu'il avait fait de la prison de son plein gré. Et qu'une fois sorti, il s'était tourné vers le Seigneur. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Natsuki.

Je sentis une main froide sur ma joue. Natsuki quémanda un léger baiser puis se décala avec un léger sourire.

\- Je savais déjà tout cela. Il ne veut pas voir Hikari parce qu'il est convaincu qu'elle représente la noirceur de son âme. Ses péchés. Ma fille n'a pas besoin d'un illuminé dans sa vie. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais parlé de lui. Parce qu'il ne veut pas faire face à son acte. Et je ne veux pas qu'Hikari se sente mal à cause de cela. Parce qu'elle n'y ait pour rien. Alors s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien.

Je hochais la tête et murmurais doucement.

\- Je vais te faire sortir de là. Qui que ce soit, je lui ferais payer pour m'avoir berné et aussi pour te faire passer pour une criminelle. En attendant, ai confiance en moi.

Je me relevais et sortis de la pièce. Je m'approchais de la jeune femme derrière la vitre tintée, n'ayant pas loupé une seule minute de ce qui s'était passé. Tout en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, je murmurais doucement.

\- Ne parles plus jamais de lui à ta mère Hikari. D'accord?

La jeune femme trouva refuge dans ma poitrine ce qui me figea sur place. Tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux, je fixais Natsuki à travers la fenêtre.

\- Nous devons maintenant nous concentrer sur la femme que tu as vu à l'aéroport.

* * *

\- Cette salope va bouffer les pissenlits par la racine.

\- Nao ... Il y a ta fille ici.

Nao-san gela sur place face au regard dur de sa compagne.

\- Je suis désolée Miyu mais c'est ... Mais qui est-elle d'ailleurs?

Je souris légèrement face à la retraite de Miyu-san avec sa fille mais répondis lasse de mes recherches.

\- J'ai demandé à Aoi d'analyser les différents vols et passagers mais il n'y a rien.

\- Elle n'a donc pas pris l'avion ...

\- Ou elle s'est changé en cours de route.

Je repris avec plus de convictions.

\- Il est impossible qu'une personne ait la même apparence que Natsuki. C'est ... La question c'est pourquoi ... Et surtout pourquoi Natsuki? Avez-vous d'autres informations?

Nao-san réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Ma source n'a plus aucune information sur Āto dorobō. Elle a disparu le jour même où Natsuki a été emprisonnée. J'ai voulu lui tendre un piège mais il semblerait qu'elle est la seule à rentrer en contact avec ses clients. Comment? Je ne sais pas.

\- Hikari a peut-être raison ... Nous ne cherchons pas au bon endroit.

Nao-san resta un instant muette face à cela.

\- Vous ne m'écoutez pas quand je vous dis quelque chose mais vous écoutez ma filleule?

Je toussotais légèrement face à la remarque mais n'ajoutais rien. Je ne savais même pas moi-même pourquoi j'étais favorable à l'avis de la jeune femme.

\- D'ailleurs tant que nous y sommes ... Autant nous appelez correctement Shizuru Fujino?

Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser tomber mon masque mais Nao-san avait trouvé la seule chose qui me faisait encore peur à l'âge de trente-deux ans.

\- Comment?

Nao-san me fixa un instant. Je devais avoir changé de couleur de peau au vue de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Ma source ... Je suis désolée pour votre mère.

Je secouais la tête tout en fermant un instant les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas parlez de lui.

Nao-san se trémoussa un instant dans son siège puis finit par lâcher.

\- Il pourrait nous aider là où nous ne pouvons avoir des infos légitimes. L'immunité diplomatique ...

\- Non!

Nao-san s'arrêta nette face à mon murmure. J'essayais de faire abstraction de cette brûlure dans mon esprit. Le souvenir de ma mère battue à mort pour avoir osé demander le divorce. Ma fuite lors de mes seize ans. Mon changement d'identité. Tout me revenait en mémoire. Mon intégration dans les force de police pour espérer être à l'abri. Je ne pouvais pas encore revivre cela en boucle. Je devais penser à autre chose.

\- Et si nous raisonnons autrement ...

Je me levais et tournais autours de la table tout en me perdant dans mon analyse.

\- Natsuki ... Est en prison à cause de moi ... De mon analyse. Personne n'était au courant que nous étions ensemble. Mais quelqu'un aurait pu nous surprendre. Quand au donateur ... C'est une question que l'on peut poser à un enquêteur. Nous n'aurions pas fait le lien si nous n'aurions pas eu ce donateur. Il est la solution. Si nous trouvons qui se cache derrière le donateur ... Nous trouvons qui est le voleur d'Art.

\- Autant dire que Natsuki n'est pas prête de ressortir.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et continuais ma réflexion.

\- Il avait connaissance des allées et venues de Natsuki. Depuis le début, il la suit. Depuis plus de dix ans. Nous recherchons donc une personne entre 25 et 50 ans au vue de sa rapidité et de agilité. Une femme. Une femme qui a déjà vécu dans les mêmes villes que Natsuki.

\- C'est tout?

Je m'arrêtais face au murmure provenant de derrière ma position. Je souris légèrement à Hikari qui se plaça à côté de sa tante.

\- Il a étudié les moindres faits et gestes de ta mère alors ... Tu n'as jamais rencontré ou vu quelqu'un qui te paraissait suspect?

Hikari fouilla dans sa mémoire mais secoua la tête. Je fixais machinalement l'horloge murale puis m'inclinais légèrement.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de prendre congé.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur, je sentis une présence derrière elle. Faisant face à Hikari, je caressais doucement le visage de celle-ci.

\- Je vais trouver Hikari.

 _Fin du chapitre 9_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Āto dorobō**

 **Note de l'auteur : **

Link : Tu voulais savoir si Āto dorobō avait déjà fait "officiellement" son entrée dans l'histoire ... Il est un peu difficile de répondre étant donné que cela pourrait vite te mettre sur la voie si je réponds. Techniquement parlant, je ne peux ni te dire si c'est le cas ou non. Pour autant je peux dire que la suite te permettra de juger par toi-même si la balance va plus vers le oui ou vers le non. Merci pour ton suivi quotidien. C'est un bon encouragement pour être régulière dans ma publication.

Hookedonreading : Yamada a simplement donné la véritable identité de Shizuru. A savoir Fujino. La suite tu pourras le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Quant à d'autres indices, j'espère satisfaire ta curiosité dans la suite de mon écrit et te fournir les informations attendues. Merci de me laisser ton avis me signalant que mes écrits se lisent en dehors des frontières françaises.

Merci également aux autres lecteurs réguliers ainsi que les MP de certains écrivains. Sur ce, le chapitre 10.

 _Chapitre 10_

 **POV Nao Yuuki**

Viola allait me tuer je le savais. Pire encore, j'allais sûrement me faire tuer passé ce portail. Mais je devais savoir pourquoi Yamada m'avait donné son nom. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'une vengeance sur Viola. Je me retrouvais encadrée par deux gardes du corps devant peser mon poids en muscles. C'est alors que je le vis. Viola était le portrait craché d'Anata Fujino. Son père. Celui-ci congédia ses gorilles puis me fit signe de m'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Cela faisait longtemps qu'un agent de police n'avait pas osé venir dans cette résidence.

\- Le dernier n'a jamais été retrouvé.

Un léger rire sortit de la bouche de Fujino. Bien que je ne portais pas Viola dans mon coeur, je comprenais pourquoi elle avait quitté cet Enfer.

\- Que voulez-vous Yuuki Nao?

Je n'étais même pas surprise qu'il connaissait mon identité. Je décidais alors de jouer franc jeu avec lui.

\- Āto dorobō.

Il fronça les sourcils. A ce moment, j'eus l'impression de voir Viola en face de moi. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes manières de masquer leur gêne ... Leur agacement. Il se leva tout en se servant un verre de vin.

\- Je m'attendais à autre chose. Et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider.

Je me relevais tout en soufflant légèrement. Il bu une gorgée et me fixa de ses yeux rouges roi.

\- Shizuru ... Tient-elle réellement à cette ... Natsuki Kruger?

Je restais surprise face au changement de la conversation. Je décelais une chose plus profonde dans son regard. La solitude. Il était un monstre au vu de ce qu'il faisait. Prostitution, Trafic d'armes, de drogues et pire ... Assassinats en tout genre ... Ses mains étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux. Pour autant, à ce moment précis, il était comme un père soucieux pour sa progéniture. Avait-il un jour laisser Viola voir cette facette de lui? Je suis convaincue que non. Mais peut-être devrais-je essayer de l'apaiser pour ne pas finir dans le lac de Fuuka.

\- Votre fille semble l'aimer. Mais vous devriez peut-être lui demander.

Il sourit légèrement tout en redéposant son verre. Il saisit une arme à sa ceinture et la pointa vers moi. Ma pensée alla alors vers ma fille et Miyu. Pardonnez-moi si cela est ma dernière pensée. Je vous aime. Il m'arrêta dans ma dernière volonté en retirant le cran de sécurité.

\- Voilà le genre de réflexe que j'ai eu la dernière fois que j'ai voulu lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. La raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu la protéger de la folie de sa mère.

\- Vous avez tué sa mère.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler de cela. Une légère détonation s'en suivit. La balle était passée à quelques millimètre de ma tête. Je pensais même m'être urinée dessus. La température de mon corps chuta d'un coup. La voix de mon bourreau tonna dans la pièce.

\- Et voilà sa réaction lorsque je lui ai dis que je préférais voir sa mère morte chez moi plutôt que de faire face à un divorce. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille ... Jamais.

\- Mais vous l'avez perdu ...

L'arme était toujours pointée sur moi. Ma dernière parole semblait l'avoir dérouté. Pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il tremblait mais était-ce de colère ou d'impuissance. Je décidais d'amorcer une retraite en faisant un pas en arrière. Il abaissa son arme après quelques minutes à me fixer.

\- Concernant Āto dorobō ... Dites à Shizuru qu'elle aurait eu sa réponse si elle n'aurait pas tourné le dos au sien. Elle est toujours chez elle. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle reste ma fille. Elle reste Shizuru Fujino, l'héritière du Parrain de Kyoto.

* * *

 **POV Anata Fujino**

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle débarquer chez moi et me parler de Shizuru? Shizuru ... Tu as tellement changé depuis notre dernière confrontation. Je ne suis pas un homme bien. Je le sais. Mais la souffrance est la seule chose que nous partageons mon enfant. Cette femme semble t'apportait un peu de réconfort. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je veillerais toujours sur toi. Je protégerais mon sang jusqu'à la fin même si c'est de ta propre folie que je dois te protéger.

\- Fujino-sama ... Votre invitée est arrivée.

\- Faîtes-là entrer.

Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre ma fille. Voilà pourquoi j'interviens.

\- Cela faisait longtemps Ahn ... Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir.

Ahn semblait légèrement troublée mais finit par me dire une chose que j'ignorais.

\- Ecoutez ... Je ne pensais pas que cela avait une grande importance que je vous signale ma rencontre avec votre fille. Je n'ai fait que défendre mes intérêts.

\- Vos intérêts pourraient être décapités en Russie si vous touchez à ma fille. Suis-je assez claire?

Toujours aussi faible ... Un trait de famille apparemment.

\- Fujino-sama je ...

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire Ahn. Je t'ai offert ce que tu voulais il y a plus de dix ans ... Mais je peux très bien m'arranger pour te le reprendre. Alors la manière dont tu sauvegardes ma fille m'importe peu. Oh encore une chose ...

Elle me fixa un instant, rassemblant un peu de son courage.

\- Ma fille ne sera jamais un objet et encore moins un objet à utiliser pour Āto dorobō ... Je suis sûr que le message passera facilement à la concernée.

* * *

 **POV Ahn Luu**

\- Où est elle?

\- Ojou-sama est dans son bain et ... Attendez ...

Je ne pouvais pas attendre ! Mes intérêts ... En aucun cas Fujino-sama ne doit s'en mêler. La situation est de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Je l'avais déjà vu nue de toute manière. J'avais peur ... Qui sait ce qu'il fera si Shizuru devient un élément à éliminer. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque.

\- Ahn? Mais ...

\- Fujino-sama est au courant et ... Ne touches surtout pas à Shizuru sinon il ...

Pourquoi riait-elle de cette manière?

\- Alors tu es vraiment amoureuse? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu couchais avec moi ou même les autres si tout que ce que tu voulais était ...

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à parler de tes exploitations illégales si tu la touches.

\- Alors tu oses me menacer?

J'étais intouchable au vue de mon rang, elle n'oserais pas me tuer. Je devais continuer.

\- Je ne devrais pas le faire si tu ne m'avais pas obliger à le faire.

Je rougis légèrement lorsqu'elle s'avança nue devant moi. Encore plus lorsque je la sentis caresser mon visage.

\- M'as-tu aimé?

\- Je ...

\- Je t'ai aimé ... Même quand tu m'as laissé ... Même quand je t'ai vu avec d'autres que moi ... Y compris Natsuki Kruger. Mais en plus de t'aimer ... Je t'ai donné une chose que je n'ai donné qu'à une seule autre personne.

Je la sentis coller son corps contre moi et tendre la main derrière moi pour attraper ... Une serviette?

\- Ma confiance. Ta cousine a confiance en moi alors que je pensais que tu avais aussi confiance en moi.

\- Tu t'écartes de ma demande.

\- Très bien ... Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à la rencontrer de toute manière. Dis à Fujino-sama que la prochaine fois qu'il a un message à me faire passer, ma porte est ouverte. Sa précieuse fille sortira physiquement indemne de cette histoire.

Voyant son regard, je savais que Shizuru ne s'en sortirais pas psychologiquement.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce genre de promesse. Deux semaines que je ne fermais pas l'oeil de la nuit. Encore une nuit blanche derrière mon ordinateur à regarder la liste des multiples délinquantes en tout genre. Rien. Je fermais mon fichier de travail et murmura le nom de mon amante. Natsuki. Inconsciemment, je tapais son prénom sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Une liste de plusieurs sites fit son apparition sur le moteur de recherche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai poursuivi en tapant le terme Kruger. Comme je m'y attendais aucune recherche n'était associée à mon amour. Pour autant le nom Kruger apparu dans plusieurs références. Je m'attardais sur l'un d'entre elles lorsque je vis un prénom familier. Hikari Kruger. Je cliquais sur le lien et vis une vidéo où la jeune fille jouait du piano. Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage. En m'intéressant de plus près aux commentaires laissés, je me raidis légèrement lorsque un pseudonyme m'explosa au visage. En plus du commentaire.

* * *

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit de laisser tomber cette affaire?

L'aura sombre de Midori-san engloba l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle lança un regard noir au deux autres personnes nous accompagnant Nao-san et moi.

\- Et vous là! Qu'avez-vous à y gagner à passer au-dessus de mes directives? Chie?

\- Je ...

Midori-san secoua la tête et fixa la deuxième personne.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Chie pourrait autant déteindre sur vous Aoi.

Aoi-san posa une feuille sur le bureau de Midori-san et parla d'une voix posée.

\- Elles ont trouvé quelque chose que nous n'aurions jamais recherché. Je n'ai fait que retracer une adresse mail pour retrouver une signature électronique et donc un ordinateur. Le reste ... Chie a juste bouclé son possesseur. Nous n'avons fait que notre travail comme vous nous demandez de le faire. En suivant notre instinct.

J'étais admirative de la jeune femme. Aoi-san n'avait rejoint la police que depuis peu mais s'avéra être un élément fort intéressant. Si je suis encore Inspectrice à la fin de cette affaire, je la prendrais sous mon aile. Midori-san resta muette face au discours de la jeune femme. Elle se contenta de se lever et de quitter la salle avec la feuille. Je savais qu'elle allait auditionner l'homme en garde à vue. Et je voulais être là. La rattrapant rapidement, je n'eus pas le temps de demander qu'elle grommela d'un ton bourru.

\- Un seul écart et je vous fous par la peau du cul dehors c'est clair?

Je me contentais de la suivre sans broncher. Je savais me taire lorsqu'il le fallait.

* * *

L'homme nous faisant face devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. A voir sa position, il n'était pas moins qu'apeuré par la situation. Midori-san m'envoya un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Il n'était pas notre homme. Pour autant, elle plaça la feuille devant lui.

\- Vous êtes bien Monsieur Kuro Akirō ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Ecoutez je vais payer d'accord. C'est juste que c'est plus fort que moi.

Je pris le devant sur ma supérieure.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- Des téléchargements illégaux. Je suis ici pour ça non?

Midori-san tapota le papier.

\- Vous avez écrit cela sur un site culturel à l'égard d'Hikari Kruger.

L'homme relut machinalement ce qui était écrit.

\- "Le vol est une affaire de famille ..." oui c'est exact.

\- Et qu'entendez-vous par là?

Kuro déglutit difficilement face au regard sombre que je lui envoyais. Ma supérieure m'écrasa le pied sur quoi je gémis légèrement. Kuro me fixa un instant puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Parce que son grand-père est un voleur.

\- Son grand-père?

\- Il m'a volé sous le nez un tableau appartenant à ma famille depuis des générations. Parce qu'il avait le certificat d'authenticité qui traînait dans son grenier. Il s'est servit de l'amitié que lui portait mon père pour le lui voler.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça?

\- Parce j'y étais.

\- Je parlais du lien le liant à Hikari Kruger.

\- J'ai surpris une fois une conversation entre mon père et lui. Comme quoi qu'il avait une petite-fille dont il était fier.

\- En quoi est-ce un vol de jouer du piano ?

\- Ne me dites pas qu'une gamine de dix ans peut-être aussi douée sans mentor. C'est encore une fois un mensonge.

\- Quel est le nom de son grand-père?

\- Smith ... John Smith.

* * *

 _-_ Vous étiez au courant?

Je secouais la tête sans comprendre le fondement même de tout cela.

\- Non et je ne pense pas que Nao-san soit au courant.

\- Faites des recherches sur ce Smith et ... Relâches cet abruti. Nous ne faisons pas dans la cybercriminalité.

* * *

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais la fille d'un homme d'affaire?

Natsuki me fixa avec des yeux ronds et souffla.

\- Mais ... Je ne veux même pas savoir ...

Je m'installais sur la couchette à côté de Natsuki et fixa le mur nu devant moi.

\- Son nom est apparu dans l'enquête. Tu veux savoir ...

\- Non.

\- Je vais lui parler.

\- Il est ici?

\- Il a une résidence secondaire à Kyoto.

Voyant l'air perdu sur le visage de mon amour je lui caressais doucement le visage.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête Natsuki?

\- Rien. Juste ma fille. Tu lui en as parlé?

\- Non. C'est un élément de l'enquête.

\- Merci.

\- Et s'il était le donateur?

Natsuki s'attarda un instant sur la question puis secoua la tête en signe de malaise. Elle me cachait quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. J'avais de plus en plus ce sentiment qu'elle connaissait plus de choses qu'elle ne laissait paraître et peut-être même qu'elle savait qui était Āto dorobō. Je commençais réellement à douter ... Qu'avez bien pu faire Natsuki pour être aussi léthargique face à ce qui se passait en dehors de sa cellule? Mon esprit embraya alors sur une autre pensée. Je savais que j'avais tors mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle était Āto dorobō. Alors pourquoi continuais-je à l'aimer? La désirer? Et pire vouloir la faire sortir d'ici? Voilà ce dont parler mon père lorsqu'il me signifia que l'amour peut faire devenir fou un homme. Lui faire faire des choses immorales. Je secouais la tête en chassant ce monstre de ma tête. Je ne suis pas mon père. Parce que je ne mettrais jamais une balle en pleine tête de la femme que j'aime et ce ... Devant mon enfant.

* * *

Au moment même où je fis face à Smith-sama, je savais que les dires de Kuro-san étaient vrais. Il était bel et bien le père de Natsuki. Il possédait les mêmes yeux et le même nez. Ce qui était le plus troublant était sa ressemblance avec sa petite-fille. Je suis sûre que si l'on coupait les cheveux de celle-ci, on ferait face à Smith-sama lorsqu'il était adolescent. Je déposais doucement une photo sur la table basse et la poussa entre nos deux tasses de thé. Il ne semblait ni surpris ni même émettre la moindre émotion. Il se contenta de la fixer un instant puis de reporter son regard sur moi.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir Viola-san?

J'aurais aimé m'attarder un peu sur le personnel pour apporter des réponses à mon amour. Mais je n'étais pas là pour cela. Je ne fis que relater les faits.

\- Votre nom est apparu lorsque nous avons mis en examen Kuro-san.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait d'irréfléchi?

Je m'attendais à une autre réponse de la part de Smith-sama.

\- Il nous a parlé de votre supposé vol de bien lors de la mort de son père.

\- C'est un détail parmi d'autres.

Je me fis une note mentale qu'il ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

\- Votre fille est actuellement en détention. Cela vous intéresse peut-être plus ou est-ce également un détail parmi d'autres?

Aurais-je touché une corde sensible? Il ferma légèrement ses poings tout en fermant les yeux.

\- Je vous le redemande. Que voulez-vous exactement?

Le ton était plus dur. Plus froid. Je savais qu'il finirait par perdre patience et me mettre à la porte. N'ayant pas de mandat, je n'avais aucune raison d'être ici. La discussion pouvait s'arrêter d'une minute à l'autre. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je devais jouer ma dernière carte.

\- Vous semblez être fier de votre petite-fille. Assez fier pour en faire part à Kuro-sama ou la parrainer dans ses études.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais il me coupa de nouveau.

\- Elle est plus futée que sa mère. Et oui je suis fier de ma petite-fille. Mais ça s'arrête là. Concernant le reste ... Saeko Kruger a été ma maîtresse pendant plusieurs années et m'a ensuite congédié. Non sans me menacer de révéler à ma femme de l'époque mon aventure. Natsuki n'a jamais cherché à me connaître et c'est mieux pour nous deux. Mais je garde un oeil sur eux depuis le début. Je pensais qu'elle trouverait un équilibre avec Ahn Luu mais ...

\- Vous connaissez Luu-sama?

Il rigola légèrement tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai rencontré Natsuki une fois lors d'une visite chez Ahn. J'ai été curieux de savoir qui était cette jeune femme ne prenant même pas le temps de saluer un invité.

\- Ahn Luu est au courant de votre lien?

Smith-sama secoua la tête.

\- Personne ne sait que Natsuki est ma fille. Ahn est incapable d'avoir un enfant de son sang. Et je voulais que ma petite-fille soit à l'abri. Je ne lui ai fait qu'ouvrir les yeux lorsque j'ai su qu'elle avait séduit Natsuki. Mais il semblerait que Natsuki n'est guère accepté les agissements d'Ahn ... J'espère au moins que vous avez de quoi vous occuper d'Hikari.

Je gelais sur place face à cette remarque qui sonnait comme un avertissement. Je toussotais légèrement tout en revenant sur le sujet.

\- Vous avez donc fait cela pour mettre à l'abri votre héritière?

Smith-sama me fixa un instant puis héla son majordome. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci se retira mais revint après quelques minutes en déposant une autre tasse sur la table. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Un jeune homme fit son entrée ce qui me laissa sans mot. Il fut suivi par une jeune femme qui me salua en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Je vous présente mon héritier, mon fils Takeda et voici ma fille Nina.

Je ne savais pas où la conversation allait mener mais Smith-sama m'arrêta dans ma réflexion interne.

\- Viola-san est ici concernant Akirō.

Takeda-san se plaça à côté de son père tout en émettant son mécontentement.

\- Nous ne lui avons rien volé. Son père était endetté. Mon père n'a fait que lui rendre service en rachetant certaines de ses oeuvres. Jusqu'où devons-nous nous taire ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Akirō a une profonde estime pour son père. Qu'il croit que je l'ai volé m'importe.

Je fixais la jeune femme en retrait dans la discussion. Elle semblait mal à l'aise mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

\- C'est tout en votre honneur Smith-sama. Concernant ...

\- Nous en avons fini Viola-san sur l'ensemble de votre demande. Nina va vous raccompagner.

Tout en saluant les deux hommes, je restais un instant dans mes interrogations internes. Peut-être qu'aucuns de ses enfants légitimes n'étaient au courant. Un tel comportement abjecte. Arrivée devant mon véhicule, je remerciais la jeune femme qui fixa un instant la bâtisse. Celle-ci murmura dans un souffle.

\- Kuro-sama n'est pas uniquement la raison de votre venue n'est-ce-pas?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Y'a-t-il un rapport avec Natsuki?

Je restais surprise par ses propos mais hocha la tête. Sa posture s'était légèrement crispée mais elle tourna les talons.

\- Retrouvez-moi à 20h à la gare Quai 7.

* * *

 **POV Nina Smith**

Je devais m'en débarrasser. Bien qu'Ahn n'irait sûrement pas jusqu'au bout de sa menace, je ne devais pas la prendre à la légère. Je devais faire une chose dont j'avais peur. Ahn m'avait signalé son accord lors de notre échange téléphonique. Signe que mon plan pour conserver ses intérêts lui plaisait. Mais qu'en était-il de mes propres intérêts. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme soit l'héritière d'un mafieux fou furieux? Et pire encore pourquoi Ahn ne l'avait tout simplement pas envoyé sur les roses. Āto dorobō ... Pourquoi devrais-je la couvrir après tout? Je n'ai qu'à simplement dire son nom. Non, je ne peux pas. Quelque chose me dit que la situation m'échapperait et que je risquerais de perdre plus que mes intérêts. Ahn semble vouloir tenir sa langue à ce sujet. Mais il serait tellement plus simple de faire ce que nous faisons le mieux. Taire les nuisances. Définitivement. Mais avec Fujino-sama sur mes talons ... Impossible. Malgré que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître, j'ai belle et bien fait une erreur. Maudit sois-tu Fujino ... ou plutôt Viola Shizuru.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'attendais sur ce Quai. Que pouvait-elle bien me vouloir? Je la vis après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente s'engouffrer dans un train. Train dont j'ignorais la destination et pour lequel je n'avais aucun billet. Après une réflexion éclaire, je m'avançais vers le contrôleur tout en montrant mon insigne.

\- J'ai besoin d'entrer dans ce train.

Il hocha simplement la tête tout en s'écartant. Je fus surprise de ne trouver qu'une seule personne dans celui-ci. Alors que je m'avançais dans les allées, je sentis le train en mouvement. Je soufflais légèrement tout en me positionnant en face de l'unique passagère.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ... Ce train s'arrêtera à Fuuka.

Je la fixais pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais qui est Natsuki Kruger. Et je veux vous aider à la libérer c'est pourquoi ...

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils sur quoi elle me présenta ses mains.

\- Arrêtez-moi.

 _Fin du chapitre 10_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Āto dorobō**

 _Chapitre 11_

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

\- Je ne vous le demanderais qu'une seule fois. A quoi rime tout cela Viola!

Si seulement je le savais ... Nao-san semblait également curieuse face à la demande de Midori-san. Depuis plus de vingt minutes, nous étions en train de l'observer. Elle qui m'avez forcé à l'arrêter. Nina-san était calme et semblait hors du temps. Nao-san fronça les sourcils tout en la pointant du doigt.

\- Elle ressemble à Natsuki.

Je n'avais pas remarqué jusque-là mais elle possédait en effet la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes traits. Nao-san reprit sans émotion.

\- Elle est la cadette de cette famille. Natsuki est née en première puis Takeda. Il semble qu'elle ne partage aucun intérêt dans les affaires de son père. Elle est d'ailleurs plus connue sous le nom de Wang que Smith.

Midori-san passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Concernant son frère ?

La question paraissait m'être directement posée.

\- Takeda est né de son premier mariage. Il a une dizaine de jours d'écart avec Natsuki. Smith-sama lui laisse gérer le donjon de sa famille maternelle. Les Masashi.

Midori-san s'éloigna de la fenêtre puis m'indiqua la porte.

\- Elle semble vous faire confiance. Même si j'ai mon idée de la tournure de cette interrogatoire, je vous laisse m'entretenir avec elle. N'oubliez pas que cet interrogatoire peut s'arrêter quand elle le veut.

* * *

 **POV Nina Smith**

Je me savais observé par Shizuru Fujino. Elle était belle et bien l'héritière de Fujino-sama. La même allure, la même aura ... Une aura écrasante ... Étouffante. Ahn allait me le payer cher si je n'arrive pas à sortir indemne de cet interrogatoire. Il me fallait la jouer finement. Calmement. Pour pouvoir continuer mes affaires. Pour pouvoir de nouveau enlacer ma moitié. Et surtout pour pouvoir détruire cet incapable qui me sert de demi-frère. Voilà peut-être une occasion de définitivement m'en débarrasser. Ahn m'a bien signalé de ne pas toucher à Viola. Mais elle pourrait peut-être être plus utile que je ne le pensais. Si j'arrive à réaliser cela, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. Et je prouverais enfin à mon cher père à quel point il était inconscient lors de sa décision ancestrale. Bien que nous soyons liés par le sang, il ne sait pas jusqu'où je serais prête à aller pour obtenir réparation.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola **

Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait avant mon entrée dans cette salle mais cela semblait la ravir.

\- Je vous écoute Smith-san.

Nina-san secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Je préfère le nom de ma mè . Nina Wang. Mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

Je fredonnais une réponse affirmative sur quoi elle reprit avec une voix plus basse.

\- Tout comme vous savez déjà ce que je m'apprête à vous dire Fujino-san.

Je parcourrais dans ma mémoire les différents éléments que j'avais pu lire durant ses dernières heures. En plus de mes connaissances sur certain fondement.

\- C'est Viola.

\- Nous avons un point en commun.

Je savais parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion mais cela n'allait pas me lier d'amitié pour elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Nous préférons porter les noms de nos mères. Détestez-vous à ce point votre père?

\- Et vous?

Pendant un léger instant, je vis une émotion beaucoup plus sombre dans son regard. Une émotion qui me donna ma réponse. Je décidais donc de poursuivre sachant pertinemment qu'elle éluderait la question comme je l'ai si souvent éludé.

\- Natsuki est l'héritière de Smith-sama. Etant son premier enfant, elle possède la plupart de ses biens. C'est bien cela ?

Nina-san ferma un instant les yeux puis sourit légèrement.

\- Savez-vous comment j'ai connu Natsuki?

Je secouais la tête face à mon ignorance sur le sujet. Allait-elle répondre toujours à mes questions par d'autres questions? Pourquoi avait-elle alors demandé à être arrêtée. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne sache rien? Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

\- Je suis une amie proche d'Ahn Luu. Les Wang et les Luu possèdent des biens communs. Ahn et moi ... Avez-vous rencontré Ahn?

\- Oui.

La dernière confrontation m'avait d'ailleurs suffit.

\- Vous comprenez donc mon trouble à son égard.

Devais-je comprendre qu'elle avait eu des relations avec l'héritière? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas. Elle reprit me laissant avec cette question sans réponse.

\- J'ai rencontré Natsuki lors d'une réception. Ainsi qu'Hikari. Etant soucieuse pour mon amie, j'ai engagé un détective pour qu'il suive le quotidien de Natsuki. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Ma demi-soeur. Je voulais demander une explication à mon père mais il était au courant. Notre informateur était sur ses traces depuis un moment. Bien que mon père ne souhaitait répondre à ce sujet, j'avais besoin d'en parler. J'ai alors mis Takeda au courant. Après tout, elle est notre soeur. Il n'a pas eu la réaction que je souhaitais.

\- A cause de l'héritage?

Nina sourit tout en hochant la tête. Pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment qu'elle menait l'interrogatoire? Qu'elle attendait ma question?

\- Vous devez comprendre que Natsuki n'a aucun droit sur cet héritage n'ayant pas de légitimité dans tout cela ... En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas pour Hikari.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

Nina semblait en pleine réflexion. Ou était-elle en trait de surjouer? Je n'arrivais pas à la cerner. A savoir si elle jouait un rôle. Cela me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

\- Mon père ignore que nous connaissons la modification de son testament. Il lègue l'intégralité de ses parts à Hikari.

\- Vous accusez donc votre frère ...

\- Je ne l'accuse pas. Je demande juste de protéger ma soeur et ma nièce.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils puis embraya sur une autre question. Avait-elle préparé ses questions?

\- Avez-vous financé l'inscription d'Hikari ?

Nina-san hocha la tête tout en murmurant.

\- Elles ne devraient pas vivre de cette manière. J'ai donc demandé à une connaissance de réaliser cela.

\- Qui est cette connaissance?

\- Erstin Ho.

* * *

 **POV Erstin Ho**

Il va sans dire qu'Ahn et Nina ont le chic pour me faire faire des choses inconscientes. Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à un interrogatoire? Et par tous les Dieux qu'avait en tête Nina ? Ahn m'avait traité de cinglé lorsque je lui avais dit que je fréquentais Nina. J'avais d'abord cru que ma cousine était jalouse de notre union. Mais la vérité est qu'elle avait peur. Peur de Nina. Peur que je découvre la vérité. Peur que je m'enfuis en courant lorsque Nina me l'avait avoué. Peur que je lui tourne le dos à elle, ma seule cousine. Mais je n'avais rien fait de tout cela. Parce que j'aimais profondément Nina. Et que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de la bienfaisance d'Ahn. Elles sont ma famille. J'aimais rester en retrait de toutes leurs affaires. Mais aujourd'hui, je devais les aider. Voilà pourquoi j'avais passé cet appel d'une cabine publique. Et que Dieu me pardonne pour mon mensonge. Je brûlerais peut-être en Enfers. Mais je suis sûre au moins que je me retrouvais en compagnie de personnes que j'aime quelque soit les horreurs que je trouverais dans les abysses de cet autre monde. Après tout ... Le compte à rebours était déjà lancé.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Il me manquait quelque chose. Une chose pouvant donner de la cohérence à tout cela. Voilà pourquoi les deux héritiers Smith étaient en garde à vue ainsi que Ho-san. Alors que Aoi-san était avec Nina-san, je jonglais entre les deux autres suspects. Midori-san semblait aussi perdue que moi.

\- Nina Wang nous a fait part de votre participation concernant des placements financiers.

Ho-san haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Ecoutez tout est légal. Vous pouvez vous renseigner.

\- D'où vous est venu le nom de Kurogane Akirō Trodobtsu?

Erstin-san fronça légèrement les sourcils face à la demande.

\- Takeda Smith me l'a suggéré.

\- Vous avez parlé de cela avec lui?

\- Il me fallait l'accord des deux bénéficiaires du compte commun pour réaliser ses transactions. Alors évidemment que oui. Je vous l'ai dit, tout est en règle.

* * *

 **POV Nao Yuuki**

\- Les mains derrière la tête. Je ne le répéterais pas!

Je l'avais enfin ... Grâce à un appel anonyme nous signalant des lumières dans un manoir. Manoir laissé à la bonne garde d'une gouvernante suite à un voyage d'affaire de son patron. La femme devant moi posa le tableau à terre et se révéla peu à peu de l'obscurité. C'était impossible.

\- Natsuki ?

Pendant qu'un des hommes m'accompagnant lui passa les menottes, je m'approchais vers la jeune femme. Je passais l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et fut surprise de tenir une perruque. La jeune femme avez des cheveux aussi roux que les miens. En la regardant de plus près, je murmurais doucement.

\- Mais qui es-tu donc?

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

\- Vous avez participé à la donation de cinq cent mille dollars à Hikari Kruger? Pourquoi?

L'homme devant moi était loin d'être aussi fier que je ne le pensais. Il inspirait même à la compassion. Takeda souffla tout en s'adressant à Midori-san.

\- Ma soeur m'a parlé de notre nièce. Mon père fait peut-être comme-ci il n'y avait pas de Natsuki mais elle est bien là. Elle et sa fille.

\- Ce qui est une malchance pour vous.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Nous savons que votre père a modifié son testament au profit d'Hikari Kruger.

Takeda fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en secouant la tête.

\- Comment avez-vous eu accès à ce testament ? Qu'en bien même, mon père fait ce qu'il souhaite avec son argent. Je ne suis pas dans le besoin comme vous pouvez le savoir.

\- Parlez-nous d'Anna Kobayakawa?

\- C'est l'une de mes élèves de kendo pourquoi?

\- Nous l'avons auditionné et elle est passé aux aveux.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Pourtant c'est clair ... Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

* * *

 **POV Natsuki Kruger **

J'étais libre et une autre femme que je n'avais vu qu'une fois dans ma vie, était inculpée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle arrive à une situation aussi extrême. La vérité était là mais elle dissimulait un mensonge. Mensonge que je devais pour autant accepter. Nina ne sera pas toujours aussi indulgente.

* * *

 **POV Kobayakawa Anna**

Je le faisais pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Parce que je l'aimais. Parce qu'elle m'avait aidé. Et parce que depuis plus de dix ans, elle veillait sur moi. Natsuki Kruger ne m'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Et c'était dans une situation compromettante avec elle. Mais savait-elle réellement qui j'étais? Elle me prenait sans doute pour une traînée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien avant qu'elle ne la rencontre nous avions cherché à nous retrouver. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Voilà pourquoi je l'aiderais coûte que coûte car elle est la seule qui ait pris soin de moi. Qui m'a offert un échappatoire et une sécurité loin de mes terres d'origines. Loin de la Russie. Loin d'une mort programmée.

\- Takeda Smith m'a obligé à agir sous les traits de cette femme. Je n'avais pas le choix par qu'il m'a signalé qu'il me tuerait si je lui désobéissais. Je ne connaissais ni ses motivations ni même la personne dont je prenais les allures. Je n'avais pas de questions à poser. Je faisais juste ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Je ne demande pas votre sympathie ni votre pardon. Et je suis prête à faire la peine qu'exige mon crime, mon vol. Parce que je veux avant tout répondre devant vous en tant que citoyenne du Japon. Alors Monsieur le juge et Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés quelque soit votre verdict, je l'accepterais.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Malgré que Takeda-san fut accusé d'être le commanditaire des vols commis par Āto dorobō ou devrais-je dire Anna Kobayakawa, je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite de cette affaire. Le fait qu'à la sortie du tribunal, je vois Nina-san en compagnie d'Erstin-san et Ahn-sama me laissais d'autant plus perplexe. Kobayakawa-san avait reconnu connaître les différentes personnes volées ainsi que sa présence sur les lieux au moment des différents vols. Mais qu'en était-il des autres? Malgré l'ordre formel de ma supérieure de passer à autre chose, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de ce sentiment. De m'être faite bernée. Tout en descendant les marches du tribunal, je me dirigeais vers les trois jeunes femmes semblant être en pleine conversation. Je les saluais légèrement. Nina-san s'avéra être l'initiatrice de la discussion.

\- Vous devez être ravie que Natsuki soit enfin libérée. Les retrouvailles ont dues être appréciables non?

Je me demandais alors qui n'était pas au courant de ma relation avec elle. Je préférais revenir sur ma présence ici.

\- Je suis assez étonnée de me dire que votre frère ait pu réaliser l'ensemble de tout cela ... Et que cette femme soit la coupable. Elle ne semble pas être aussi futée que devrait l'être Āto dorobō.

Erstin-san posa une main sur l'épaule de Ahn-sama tout en secouant la tête.

\- Que devons-nous comprendre Viola-san?

Tout en fixant les trois jeunes femmes, mon esprit embraya sur autre chose.

\- Kobayakawa-san n'est pas la seule à pouvoir mettre une perruque ... Ou des lentilles. Une autre femme peut également le faire ... Et votre frère n'est pas le seul à pouvoir payer des faux témoins. Ou même commanditer des vols.

Nina-san me fixa un instant puis semblait avoir une discussion silencieuse avec les deux autres femmes.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à prouver. Vous devriez rentrer bien sagement au côté de votre compagne.

\- Serait-ce une menace?

\- Mais qui a parlé de menace?

Luu-sama rigola légèrement tout en fixant autours d'elle.

\- Vous vouliez un coupable. Vous l'avez. Bien que Natsuki aurait fait un meilleur suspect ... Vous voilà allégée d'une autre pression. Sauf si ... Voulez-vous perdre encore plus du crédit auprès de vos supérieurs en leur signalant que c'est une méprise? Encore une erreur? Alors restons-en là ou ...

\- Ou?

Nina-san sourit légèrement tout en murmurant une phrase me glaçant sur place.

\- Il serait regrettable s'il arrivait quelque chose de plus dramatique à Natsuki ... Ou à Hikari. Ne croyez-vous pas Fujino-san?

* * *

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Je savais que Shizuru n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Et encore moins lui expliquer. Kobayakawa n'avait eut que quelques mois de prison avec sursis. Parce qu'elle n'était qu'un pion. Tout comme moi. Mais je devais avant tout me protéger. Nous protéger. Ma fille et moi mais aussi Shizuru. Elle devait cesser de chercher et comprendre pourquoi. Parce qu'elle ne fait pas le poids face à cela.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

\- Shizuru?

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler autours de mon cou. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué. Natsuki s'installa sur le canapé avec moi et m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

\- Tu ne dors pas?

Je savais que j'allais regretter mes prochaines paroles.

\- Je pense que ton demi-frère est innocent.

Natsuki me regarda sans réelles émotions sur quoi je lui tendis le magazine que j'avais dans les mains.

\- Il y a un interview de ton père. L'ensemble de son patrimoine allait à son fils. Ta demi-soeur m'a menti. Et je crois savoir pourquoi.

Natsuki parcourra l'interview puis redéposa le magazine sur la table.

\- Il a été libéré sous caution. Il a payé l'ensemble des dommages et intérêts aux victimes. Mais ton père l'a déshérité.

\- Où veux-tu en venir?

Je m'allongeais dans son canapé laissant ma tête reposer sur ses genoux.

\- Elles sont toutes les trois complices. Ton frère a rompu son engagement avec Erstin-san parce qu'il aimait une femme de son donjon. Kobayakawa-san ... Qui d'ailleurs ne lui as jamais retourné ses sentiments. Elle prétend qu'il la forçait à réaliser tous ses vols suite à son passé mais quel passé? Erstin-san semble entretenir des rapports intimes avec Nina-san. Et le summum là-dedans c'est qu'Ho-san et Ahn-sama soient cousines. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi t'avoir embarqué là-dedans? Parce que tu avais un intérêt financier? C'est absurde. Ton père t'a renié et Hikari ... Je n'y comprends rien.

Natsuki caressa doucement mes cheveux tout en murmurant difficilement.

\- Je suis juste heureuse d'être enfin auprès de ma fille.

\- Mais ...

\- C'est terminé Shizuru alors s'il te plaît ...

Je ne pouvais pas être satisfaite de cela. Qui était réellement derrière tout cela?

\- Je ne veux pas d'un fantôme ou d'une personne amère à mes côtés Shizuru. Si tu poursuis dans ce sens ... Je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin d'une personne vivant au présent.

Elle se releva et ouvrit avec une certain difficulté la porte de chez elle.

\- Repasses uniquement le pas de cette porte quand tu en auras fini avec tout cela. D'ici là, je ne veux plus te voir Shizuru. Alors je t'en supplie ... Arrêtes.

Ce qui me confirmait qu'elle en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

 _Fin du chapitre 11_


	12. Epilogue

**Āto dorobō**

 _Epilogue_

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Deux semaines que je ne donnais aucune nouvelle à Natsuki. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement oublier ce sentiment. Je devais savoir et surtout comprendre pourquoi. Voilà pourquoi j'étais partie chez elle. En civile de sorte à éviter tout malentendu. Je me fis escorter jusqu'à une porte en-dessous de laquelle des vapeurs d'eau s'échappaient. Ahn Luu possédait son propre sauna. Ce qui m'étonna le plus est de la voir sortir avec une autre femme. Une femme que je connaissais déjà. Je ne pus que la saluer avec un léger mépris.

\- Kobayakawa-san.

Ahn-sama semblait troublée par ma présence. Peut-être n'était-ce pas moi qu'elle attendait. J'avais pris le soin de me présenter sous le nom de Fujino. Juste Fujino. La réplique clé de mon père lors de ses multiples séances d'intimidation. Elle laissa passer un léger souffle puis posa une main sur l'épaule nu de Anna-san.

\- Nous poursuivrons plus tard Anna. Il semblerait que je ne peux pas me débarrasser de certaines nuisances ...

Anna-san me fixa un instant puis murmura difficilement.

\- Vous avez votre coupable alors ...

\- Anna.

Malgré la demande de Ahn-sama, Anna-san reprit doucement.

\- Ahn est quelqu'un de profondément douce et gentille avec moi. Alors s'il vous plaît ... Une fois cette entrevue terminée, allez-vous en.

Ahn-sama laissa apparaître une esquisse de sourire puis se concentra sur moi.

\- Déshabillez-vous et suivez-moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon?

\- Vous voulez des réponses non? Alors déshabillez-vous.

Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette demande puis en compris l'origine. Vérifier que je ne porte aucun micro sur moi. Je respecter alors la demande et apparus en sous-vêtement devant mon hôte. Elle émit sans formalité tout en désignant le reste de ma tenue.

\- Entièrement.

Avant que je n'émette mon désaccord, elle me tendit une serviette.

\- Votre corps ne m'intéresse pas. J'en ai bien assez avec Anna.

Je ne m'attendais pas à finir dans un sauna. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à apprécier la chaleur. Et encore moins l'humidité. Ahn-sama soupira légèrement tout en prenant place en face de moi.

\- Je connais Anna depuis mon enfance. J'ai vécu une partie de ma vie loin du Japon et Anna s'est trouvée sur mon chemin.

\- Je ne suis pas venue pour cela.

Ahn-sama rigola tout en secouant la tête.

\- Que vous trouve Natsuki? Un réel mystère Fujino-sama.

Je me raidis légèrement face à l'appellation. Elle reprit sur une discussion à laquelle je ne voulais certainement pas participer.

\- Je connais votre père depuis mes douze ans. J'aurais dû vous rencontrer mais votre mère vous a toujours sauvegardé. Du bon côté de la barrière. Une telle femme. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois. Et il va s'en dire que vous avez tout hérité de votre père.

\- Je ne suis en rien comparable à ce ... Vous vous écartez de ma demande. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

\- Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela. C'est grâce à lui si Anna est ici.

Voyant mon trouble, elle ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Je vais vous expliquer une seule fois. Ensuite retournez auprès de Natsuki. Suis-je assez claire?

Je ne demandais que cela.

\- Oh et si j'apprends que vous avez délié votre langue ... Je vous tuerais sans aucune pitié. Au vue de vos origines, il sera facile de faire passer cela comme un règlement de compte.

Voilà donc la véritable face de l'Héritière. Je hochais simplement la tête comme pour clore cet accord.

\- Après tout, je risque également d'avoir de très gros ennuis pour cela. Sauvez votre tête ou la mienne, le choix est comme qui dirait vite fait.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là?

Ahn-sama se contenta de partir dans son récit sans prendre en compte ma question.

\- Je n'arrive pas à identifier le moment même où la situation m'a échappé des mains. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Tout ce que je sais se résume à une chose. L'erreur est humaine. Et je ne sais même pas où la situation s'est envenimée. Où la situation a commencé à devoir incontrôlable. Où j'ai fait une erreur ou plutôt des erreurs. L'une d'entre elles étant de mêler ma vie professionnelle à ma vie personnelle. Peut-être est-ce la moment même où Natsuki est entrée dans ma vie. Je me sentais bien. Peut-être trop bien. Parce qu'elle me faisait penser à Anna. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que j'ai osé défier les Smiths sur une affaire commerciale. Et même leur voler. Ce fut ma plus grosse erreur. Natsuki m'avait appris lors d'une de nos conversations le lien la liant à Smith-sama. J'avais donc vu cela comme une opportunité d'avoir plus. Plus de pouvoir et d'influence sur l'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde. Mais jamais je n'aurais défié Smith-sama en personne. J'ai alors tenté ma chance avec Takeda.

Voyant le trouble dans le regard de mon homologue, je la laissais un instant reposer sa pensée. Elle avait peur. Cela se lisait sur son visage.

\- Takeda s'est alors arrangé pour obtenir des informations sur Anna. Et au final, j'étais coincée.

\- Quelles informations?

\- Anna est une extradée russe. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir en se faisant passer pour un démarcheur d'Art. En volant une oeuvre d'Arts au Kremelin lui-même. Savez-vous la peine infligée si quelqu'un aurait connaissance de sa localisation?

\- La mort?

\- Pire que cela.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour ...

\- Comme elle l'a toujours fait. En ce faisant passer pour une domestique.

Je commençais alors à comprendre.

\- Vous lui avez demandé de poursuivre ses actes au Japon en faisant passer Takeda pour le commanditaire alors que c'était vous?

\- Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'ai fait que donner des noms et Anna s'est proposée.

\- Alors qui?

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir Takeda sur ma liste noire. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. En revanche, certaines hypothèses s'offrent à vous.

\- Des hypothèses?

\- Hypothétiquement parlant, si Takeda avait surpris Erstin en mauvaise posture avec Nina. Et si hypothétiquement parlant, il en avait référé à son père. Valant un déshéritage par exemple. Pensez-vous réellement que la personne concernée se laisserait faire? Pensez-vous qu'une amie chère qui se trouve être la cousine de la deuxième personne impliquée laisserait une aussi belle aubaine pour reprendre sa revanche sur un homme imbu de lui-même?

Voilà donc pourquoi toutes les charges avaient donnés Takeda-san comme commanditaire.

\- Et Natsuki?

Ahn-sama me regarda un instant surprise puis murmura doucement.

\- Au mauvais endroit. Au mauvais moment. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle est partie?

\- Parce que vous la trompez.

\- Elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à cela. Nous avons dû couvrir nos arrières. Rien de plus rien de moins.

\- Alors vous étiez prête à la laisser croupir en prison pour votre propre intérêt?

\- C'est ce que vous croyez? Natsuki est pourtant libre.

\- Pourquoi maintenant?

\- Parce que Natsuki a eut l'idée de fréquenter une inspectrice.

J'avais donc creusé moi-même la tombe de Natsuki.

\- Natsuki ne savait même pas que je travaillais sur cette affaire.

\- Nous ne l'avons appris que plus tard. Lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de l'aide.

\- Natsuki vous a appelé?

Ahn-sama sourit largement.

\- Ne soyez pas jalouse. Takeda méritait sa punition.

\- Mais quand comptiez-vous ...

\- Arrêter? Je dois avouer qu'aucunes d'entre nous ne voulez le faire. Nous nous sommes bien amusées et au vue du résultat ... Je ne regrette rien. Et vous ne devriez pas non plus.

Elle se releva me signalant que la discussion était close. Tout en me rhabillant, je vis son regard sur moi. En plus du malaise de cette observation, la culpabilité me rongeait petit à petit. Elle semblait remarquer mon malaise car elle s'avança et caressa doucement mon visage.

\- Vous n'étiez qu'un pion vous-aussi. L'anagramme n'était pas destiné à une autre personne que vous. Après tout ... Votre dernière affaire s'est résolue de cette manière non?

Je me décalais largement et compris alors pourquoi Natsuki s'était tue. Parce qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter face à l'intelligence de Ahn-sama. Il semblait qu'elle avait tout calculé. Tout prévu.

\- Vous avez tout prévu n'est-ce-pas?

\- Pour Interpol oui. Pour vous ... Non. Mais ne me donnez pas autant de crédit. Ma cousine et Nina ont également eu une participation active. Au final votre affaire est close. Vous avez votre voleuse. Ce qui se tramait en dessous importe peu. Qui plus est, Natsuki a comme qui dirait eu un dédommagement de son implication forcée. Alors restons-en là.

Je tournais les talons mais entendis une parole me glaçant le sang.

\- Votre père me demande de vous saluer. Il garde toujours un oeil sur vous. Alors ne faîtes rien lui donnant la satisfaction de vous tuer ou de vous privez de votre bonheur. Vous savez de quoi il est capable après tout.

* * *

 **POV Ahn Luu**

\- Ahn?

Je hochais la tête et me fis ensevelir dans une étreinte.

\- Entres je t'en prie.

Je devais faire vite. Tout en m'installant sur le canapé, je soufflais légèrement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis venue vous te prévenir que Shizuru Viola est venue chez moi..

Nina émit un léger grognement valant un léger rire de ma cousine.

\- Que voulait-elle?

\- Des réponses.

\- Tu lui en a donné?

\- Je ne lui ai pas parlé des transactions financières.

\- Personne ne retrouvera l'argent ne t'inquiète pas.

Erstin me fixa tout en secouant la tête.

\- La copine de Natsuki est assez bornée. Elle continuera encore de chercher tu sais.

Nina réfléchit quelque instant puis soupira.

\- Elle pense avoir vu Natsuki à des endroits où elle n'était pas. Dont elle ne connaissait même pas la localisation. Et pour les témoins, les agents de polices en ont retrouvé mais ils sont revenus sur leur propos. Et qu'en bien même ... Il ne s'agissait pas de Natsuki. Kobayakawa-san est belle et bien la personne qu'elle recherchait.

\- Cela ne lui suffira pas.

Erstin prit doucement la parole.

\- Je pense qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle comblera le reste des blancs que tu as laissé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Natsuki ne m'a pas appelé.

\- Nao était souvent avec elle.

Nina leva une main en l'air tout en souriant légèrement.

\- Tu es venue ici pour nous dire que tu arrêtais c'est ça?

Durant toutes ses années, j'avais réussi à passer à travers les mailles du filet. Parce que j'avais laisser ma colère prendre le dessus. Mais aujourd'hui ...

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de me contenter de mon travail. Mon vrai travail. Toutes les oeuvres ont été rendues à leur propriétaire?

Erstin hocha machinalement la tête.

\- La police a reçu par un informateur secret la localisation de toutes les oeuvres d'Art.

Nina me fixa un instant tout en secouant la tête.

\- Nous avions besoin de fonds pour que l'entreprise ne coule pas. Tu n'as fait que nous aider à emprunter des objets et les rendre. Tout est normal aujourd'hui. Alors profites bien d'Anna et laisses le passé derrière toi.

Je me relevais légèrement vaincue.

\- J'espère juste que cette inspectrice va clore cette affaire. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que ... Natsuki s'est servie d'elle.

\- Alors tu l'aimais vraiment?

Je ne prenais pas le temps de répondre à cela. Quelle importance après tout? Tout en me retirant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais échappé au pire.

* * *

 **POV Shizuru Viola**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'ici. Dans ce salon où l'odeur de sang est encore présente. Tout au moins dans mes souvenirs. Mais je devais faire face à mon passé. Natsuki a toujours vécu avec son passé sans jamais demander de l'aide. En se murant dans le silence. Mais à quel prix. Je ne voulais pas rester silencieuse face à cela et je ne pouvais pas oublier. Jamais. Voilà pourquoi je lui faisais face. Après plus de quinze ans. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé avec ses mots.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas être l'héritière que tu souhaitais Père.

Du plus loin que je me souviennes, je ne l'avais jamais appelé de cette manière. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas. Je devais l'appeler comme ses hommes. Le parrain. Je vis une émotion que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard. Malgré la dureté de celui-ci. Je repris tout en crachant le reste de mes paroles.

\- J'aurais du te tuer la première fois où j'ai compris que tu battais ma mère. Pour être digne de ton nom. Pour être comme toi. Une meurtrière ne pouvant pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Crois-moi que je regrette chaque jour et chaque nuit de te permettre de respirer. Pour autant ...

\- Pour autant?

\- Je ne peux remercier ma mère de m'avoir préservé de toi. Parce je suis comme elle. Quelqu'un de bien. Et malgré que tu sois un monstre, ton sang a donné quelque chose de bien.

Il se rapprocha de moi et caressa doucement mon visage. Il n'a jamais fait cela. Il reprit avec une voix plus profonde.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Je me décalais suite à la touche. Il toussota légèrement tout en reprenant dans son ton habituel.

\- L'amour te fait parfois faire des choses monstrueuses. Des choses que tu n'imaginerais même pas. Mais crois-le ou non ta mère a été mon seul amour. Et j'espère sincèrement pouvoir la revoir lorsque mon dernier souffle arrivera.

Je secouais la tête tout en rebroussant chemin. Il m'acheva avec sa dernière parole.

\- Es-tu capable de croire cette femme alors qu'elle t'a délibérément menti? Seras-tu capable de trouver la force pour l'aimer encore malgré son manque de confiance. Malgré qu'elle savait depuis le début que tu n'étais qu'un pion? Qu'elle se servait de toi? Tu es faible Shizuru. Tellement faible pour subir ce genre d'agissements. Tu étais la force de ta mère. Et à voir ce que tu es, tu es responsable de sa mort. Tu as tué ta propre mère en lui donnant l'idée de s'enfuir loin de moi. Alors lequel d'entre nous est un monstre Shizuru? Souviens-toi que l'amour que tu portes à cette femme peut également signifier sa perte.

* * *

 **POV Natsuki Kruger**

Je regardais avec une certaine émotion la personne devant moi. Shizuru semblait chercher ses mots puis finit par lâcher dans un souffle.

\- Je t'aime.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi faible. Durant ses deux longues semaines sans la voir, je mettais remise en question. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments envers elle. Mais mon passé était toujours comme une épée de Damoclès prête à céder. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas refais ma vie. Mais j'avais oublié pendant quelques mois tout cela avec Shizuru. Parce que je voulais enfin me tourner vers le présent. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma propre fille aurait été le rappel du passé. Shizuru n'aurait jamais fait le lien sans le nom de ce donateur. Mais elle m'a offert un moyen de sortir de cette spirale infernale. Bien que je ne souhaitais que couvrir les intérêts de ma fille, j'avais été surprise de voir, un soir, une femme se présentant comme ma belle-soeur devant la demeure d'Ahn. Petit à petit, elle m'avait proposé une sorte de partenariat. Avec deux autres femmes. Il me suffisait de me taire. Durant mes sept ans au côté de Ahn, plusieurs célébrités, riches ou collectionneurs me furent présentés. Je n'avais rien à faire. Juste profiter de l'argent suite à mon silence. Voilà mon unique rôle. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer où cela allait m'amener. Jusqu'au le premier vol. Jusqu'à ma première fuite. Je ne voulais pas être mêlée à cela mais Nina me suivait à la trace. Elle ne m'avait demandé qu'une seule chose. Mon silence. Faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Ce que je fis jusque là. Mais Nina m'avait comme qui dirait piégé. Pour assurer ses arrières. Si je les faisais plonger, je plongeais. Voilà pourquoi, elle s'arrangeait pour que les vols se fassent là où j'étais. Et même avec ce stupide anagramme. J'avais alors eu connaissance de leur manière de procéder. Ahn se chargeait de trouver "un donateur", Erstin un acheteur, Anna de "l'acquérir"et Nina de se présenter au rendez-vous et de réceptionner le paiement. L'ensemble des fonds avaient été placés sur une entreprise en faillite. La société LHW. Avec le renflouement de l'argent, l'entreprise avait gagné des points de marché et peu à peu gagné du terrain. Jusqu'à devenir du bénéfice. Jusqu'à me permettre d'assurer l'avenir de ma fille. Nina avait peu à peu découvert les intentions de notre père concernant son héritage. Ce qui l'avait révulsé. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas de son argent. Mais Hikari en aurait sûrement besoin. Hikari qui m'avait indirectement aidé. Nina avait vu cela comme une aubaine lorsque ma route avait croisé celle de Shizuru. Pour enfin se débarrasser de Takeda. Pour avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur la fortune de notre père.

Je sentis une main froide sur ma joue me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il y a un passé que nous ne devrions jamais connaître. Shizuru me l'avait pourtant révélé. Son propre passé chaotique. Mettant ses incertitudes de côté. Mais Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de même. Je refermais doucement la porte de mon coffre à la banque et saluais le personnel. Elle aurait un jour sa réponse. Lorsque je rendrais mon dernier souffle.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
